is it just a crush?
by abcdElla
Summary: Bella's the new girl who has Mike following her around and just being a pain. Edward is a troubled teenager after the death of his parents. They become close friends and soon start to get deeper feeling for each other, but is it just a crush? All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm Ella and i'm new to this.**

**After reading a few fanfics I decided to try and write my own. This is my first try so sorry if it's really bad lol.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all characters**

**

* * *

******

Bella POV

Great...my first day at Forks High School and I can't even find the keys to my new red chevy truck, well it's new to me, other people wouldn't say it was new seeing as the red colour was faded and it was starting to rust, but anyway I loved it and I didn't care what people thought of me.

I decided to try my bedroom again so I ran up the steps and managed to trip on one of the steps causing me to hit my shin but I got straight back up and carried on. Most people would have sat there and complained about the pain but not me. I'm very clumsy.

I can remember my mother, Renee, taking me to ballet lessons when I was younger to help me with my balance but after my first recital when I bumped into one of the other girls causing a domino like effect with the rest of the class, I made Renee promise to never take me again.

My mother lived in Arizona, that's where I had been living for the past seventeen years of my life. I loved in it Arizona, the heat, the sunshine everything but when Renee decided to get married again and go travelling with her new husband I said I would go live with my father, Charlie here in Forks.

Renee and Charlie had divorced when I was still a young child, my mother said that she hated the small town and that she felt like she couldn't breath anymore and with that she packed up and took me with her to go live in Arizona.

I ran into my room and fell to the floor looking under my bed to see if my keys had wondered under there but there was nothing. I looked over to me bedside table and lifted my Wuthering heights book to find my keys, I sighed in relief and thought to myself why I hadn't looked in one of the most obvious places first.

I ran down the stairs nearly tripping again but managing to steady myself this time and grabbed my school bag. I glanced at my reflection in the hallway mirror to make sure my hair was still ok after my fall. I looked so pale and tired, I had pale purple circles under my brown eyes. They were probably there because I hadn't slept a wink last night and I didn't get much sleep on the plane yesterday morning either.

I brushed a strand of hair out of my face and put it behind my ear and walked out of the door. It was raining today which wasn't that much of a surprise seeing as the weather was constantly like this in Forks so I ran to my truck. Once I got in I put on the heaters and started my journey to Forks High School.

I pulled in to the student car park and parked as close to the back as possible, even if it meant I had to run through the rain and get soaked I didn't care, I just didn't want to draw any unwanted attention towards me. I hopped out of my truck and made my way to the office to pick up my lesson timetable.

The office was warm with a nice glowing light that made it feel homey. I pulled down my hood and walked over to the old woman sat behind the desk with glasses perched on the end of her nose looking at some paper work.

"Um hello I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here, could I pick up my lesson timetable please?" I asked quietly. The old woman looked up and gave me a kind smile,

"Hello Dear, welcome to Forks High School, here's your lesson plan and a map. I wish you a good first day at school" she said cheerfully and handed my lesson timetable and map.

I gave her a shy smile and took the timetable while mumbling a thank you.

I made my way to one of the school buildings where I hoped my first lesson would be, I was looking down at the map when I felt something walk into me. I looked up to see a blonde haired boy with baby blue eyes and a cheeky grin. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and my hands start to sweat.

"Oh I-I'm sorry I-I wasn't looking where was I was going..." I started to mumble and looked down at my feet, why didn't I just say sorry and leave. I was just about to leave when he grabbed my shoulder to stop me.

"Hey it's ok, I wasn't looking myself, I'm Mike Newton you must be Isabella Swan" he said holding out his hand.

I took his hand, "It's Bella, please just call me Bella" I hated it when people used my whole name.

"Ok, Bella it is then, so are you lost? If you want I could show you around" he said with another cheeky grin.

"Um that would be great thanks, you'de be helping me a lot" I replied with a small smile.

Mike showed me to my class and told me how to get to my other lessons. I thanked him and agreed to sit with him and his friends at lunch before heading into my english class.

I went to the front of the class and explained to the teacher that I was new here and headed to one of the empty seat near the back where I met a small girl with short spikey black hair and a great fashion sense.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen you must be Isabella, can I call you Bella for short?" She said with a wide grin. I smiled back, she was very forward but she seemed like the type of girl I could be friends with.

"Hello, yeah it's fine to call me Bella, I don't like it when people call me by my whole name." I replied

"Cool, so how you liking Forks?"

" Well I only got here yesterday and the weathers a lot different from Arizona but I think I could get used to the rain." I answered

"Wow! Arizona, I totally forgot you came from there, you're a bit pale. I guess you don't like the sun much" she joked

"Yea I know, I don't tan very well." I joked back with a smile.

The rest of the lesson continued like this, me and Alice chatting while the teacher had his back to us. Alice didn't make me feel like the new girl she treated me as if we were best friends and I hoped that one day we could be that.

After my first lesson with Alice that seemed to fly by I said my goodbye and told her I would see her in Gym, I hated Gym but knowing that Alice was in my class didn't make me dread it as much. The rest of the day dragged along until lunch which I wasn't looking forward to.

I had been getting stares all day because I was the new girl and I just knew that in the cafeteria it would be even worse with everyone's piercing eyes staring it me. You never know, I might get lucky and not trip which I most probably would do.

I entered the cafeteria, which was a lot smaller than the one back in Arizona, and made my way into the line. I bought a chicken salad sandwich with a bottle of lemonade and glanced around the room to find Mike. When I was just about to give up and make my way to my truck to eat my lunch there, I saw Mike waving frantically towards me with his big cheeky grin. I sighed in relief and made my way to his table in the corner.

Mike pulled out a chair next to him, I mumbled a thanks and tried not to show too much of my blushing cheeks by pulling my hair in front of my face. Mike introduced me to the rest of the kids who were sitting at our table. I recognised a few of them like Jess and Eric who were both in my Spanish class and Angela who sat in front of me in my Maths class. After that I just started eating my lunch only speaking when someone had asked me a question.

I saw Alice walk into the cafeteria and gave me a big wave, I smiled back and waved to her. She went and sat on a table with four other kids, three boys and one girl. The first boy I noticed was hard to miss, he was massive. He had dark curly hair, well built and was sat next to the girl.

The girl was beautiful, she had long, wavy, blonde hair, blue eyes. She had her arm wrapped around the big guys arm while he smiled down at her. It was obvious they were a couple.

The boy who was sat next to Alice looked like he was some way related to the other girl, they had the same colour hair, eyes and some of the same features. He kissed Alice when she sat down. I guess they were a couple too.

The last boy I had noticed looked like he was in a world of his own, reading a book. He had the most amazing reddish coloured hair that I had never seen before, I couldn't quite see his eyes as he was sat sideways on form me.

"Bella?" Mike said beside me "You ok? What you staring at?"

"Um nothing, I just saw someone from my English class" I replied trying to hide my blushing cheeks again.

He shrugged and carried on his conversation with...I think her name was Lucy...or Lauren, something like that anyway. Once I finished my sandwich I glanced back up at Alice's table. At exactly the same time the boy who eyes I couldn't see looked up as well.

His eyes were beautiful, they were bright green but I couldn't help but notice the pale purple circles under them. He looked like me this morning but worse, it looked like he hadn't slept in a few days not just one night like me. I didn't know that we had been staring at each for so long until I noticed everyone from my table stand up.

I grabbed my bag and hurried out of the cafeteria to catch up with Mike. I didn't dare glance back to see if the boy was behind me.

Mike was in my Biology class, which I had next, and said that he would show me the way after he had collected his book from his locker. We had a few minutes left to get to class and made it to the classroom just before the bell. I went to the teacher to inform him that I was new here and he showed me where to sit. I had to sit next to a boy who appeared to be asleep. Good, that meant I wouldn't have to answer anymore questions today like_, Do you like Forks? Is it hot in Arizona? Why did you move here then?_ I was fed up with those sort of questions.

I settled in my seat and somehow managed to knock my book onto the floor making a loud slap. The boy sat next to me woke up with a jump and rubbed his eyes. Uh oh, not him please. I thought to myself, it was the boy from lunch. I mumbled a sorry and collected my book from the floor.

I glanced up at him and caught him staring at me, once he realised I was looking back at him he sat bolt up and faced the front. I opened my book and started to take notes. After ten minutes I glanced up again to find him staring again but this time he just gave me a crooked smile. My heart fluttered, he was so handsome. I felt the heat creep onto my face and turned back to my book. I swear I heard him stifle a laugh. After another 5 minutes I heard him rip some paper and second later he slid me a note across the table. I checked the teacher wasn't looking and opened the note, it read.

_Hi I'm Edward Cullen_.

And that was it. Short and simple. I wrote under it.

_Hello, I'm Isabella Swan but call me Bella._

I slid the note back to him and went back to my notes.

After fifteen minutes he slid me another note,

_That's a nice name. How are you?_

What was I meant to say. _Oh thanks your name is cool too_. So I decide to just ignore the first part of the note and just answer the question.

_Fine thanks, you?_

I slid it back to him and faced the front of the class. He was faster this time.

_Yeah thanks I'm good_.

That was it. He didn't ask me any more questions so I thought that he had given up.

It was ten minutes before the end of class and the teacher had told us that we could have some free time to chat. I was doodling on my notes when I heard his voice.

"Hi, I'm Edward." he said sticking out his hand for me to shake. His voice was so beautiful, like velvet if you can describe a voice like velvet.

"Hi, um I already know." I replied and took his hand. When my hand took his, I swear I felt something, like an electric current travelling through my body, but that was just stupid, I must of imagined it and by Edwards face he didn't seem to feel anything, he just gave me that crooked smile again.

"I think you already know my sister, Alice Cullen?" so that's how they were related,

"Um yea, she's in my English and Gym class."

He nodded his head "she told me at lunch." He said. He'd been talking about me at lunch? I didn't know what else to say, I wasn't very confident with talking to new people. He was staring at me again and I could feel my cheeks get hotter and I was becoming very self-conscious did I have something on my face?

Then the bell went, saved by the bell I thought. I mumbled a bye, grabbed my things and walked out of the classroom before he could say anything else to me. That was weird, I never reacted to someone like that before, sure I get embarrassed a lot but never like that.

I walked out of the building and over to the gym, the cold breeze felt nice on my burning cheeks and I didn't care that me hair was getting wet from the rain.

I entered the Gym and noticed Alice in the corner of the changing room so I went over,

"Hi Alice,"

"Oh Hi Bella" she shrieked and pulled me into a hug. I was a bit surprised that she hugged me, she only met me this morning but it felt like we had been friends for years. I returned the hug and started to get changed.

Once we got changed we headed out to the gym and sat on the bleachers as the Coach wanted to go through some rules for basketball. I hated Gym but if I had to pick one sport to play it would have to be basketball. I wasn't that good but believe it or not I did manage to get on to the girls basket ball team in my old school, but then managed to sprain my ankle while playing so I had to be took off the team.

"So how's your day been?" Alice asked

"It could of gone worse," I replied

"Made any new friends?"

"Um, you but it seems like I've known you for ages," I told her, shocked that I had just said that out load, she probably thought I was weird now I said that, but she didn't look that freaked out.

"I feel the same way too Bella, we're going to be great friends Bella, I just know it" she stated with a huge grin. I smiled back

"And I met Mike and some of his friends but I don't really know them yet, oh I just met your brother too" I informed her.

"Cool, I have another brother to called Emmett, he was the big guy sitting at my table at lunch. So was Edward acting ok in class? he seemed a bit tired earlier on and he wouldn't stop studying at lunch, he's never normally like that." She questioned

"He seemed ok, he was very friendly." I replied, blushing when Alice raised an eyebrow at me. "I mean he made me feel welcome, he didn't ask me loads of questions like the other kids here" Alice's smile widened, oh god she probably thought I liked him, sure he's good looking and friendly but I just met the guy. Just then the Coach finished his talk and put us into teams.

The Gym lesson wasn't too bad, I wasn't the worst player but then again I did hit another girl on my team, she didn't seem very happy but I did say sorry. After I got changed I went out to the car park with Alice, we swapped numbers and said our goodbyes as Alice said she was going to meet Jasper before he left.

As I made my way out of the car park I saw Edward, he was leaning against a silver Volvo with his arms crossed. As if he knew I was looking at him he turned around and smiled at me. I felt the heat creep back onto my cheeks again and smiled shyly back. His smile widened and he started to chuckle, I didn't know what was so funny to him until I heard the line of cars beeping their horns behind me. I looked forward and realised that I had been holding the line of cars up, I quickly pulled away but not before I saw Edward laugh again.

As soon as I got home I started my homework, Charlie wasn't going to be back from work until 8:30 so it seemed a bit early to start dinner. Once I finished my homework, cleaned the house and did the laundry it was 7 o'clock so I decided to start dinner. I wasn't sure what to cook for Charlie, I know that he used to have take-a-way's nearly every night as he was no good at cooking but lucky for him I was. I decided on spaghetti Bolognese.

Just as I was laying out the food on the plates Charlie walked in hanging up his gun and taking off his work boots,

"Hiya Bells, what's all this, you didn't have to cook I was going to get pizza seeing as it was your first day at school and you might be worn out," Charlie said while sitting in the chair opposite me,

"It's ok dad, I wanted to cook." I assured him

"Well thanks, it smells great. So how was your fist day? Made any new friends?" Charlie questioned me.

"It was ok. I met a few new people,"

"Any one I know?" I don't know why he asked he knew that he would know them seeing as he was the chief of police her in Forks and it was such a small town he probably knew everyone along with their address, middle name, name of first pet, blood type...

"Well I met this kid called Mike and a few of his friends. Oh I met this girl in my English class called Alice Cullen who seemed pretty friendly and her brother Edward Cullen is in my biology class."

"Ah the Cullen's, their a nice family. Dr Cullen was the best thing to happen to the hospital and Esme is a lovely woman. The kids are great too well Edward got caught once speeding but that's in the past, he was going through a rough patch."

"Rough patch?" I asked

"Yea, Edward was adopted by them when he was younger, Esme is actually his Auntie,"

"Why was he adopted?"

"Both of his parents died. It was the anniversary of their death when I caught him speeding." He continued.

And that was it we didn't speak for the rest of the meal. It was silent, but not a awkward silent like I had today with Edward but a silence that didn't need to be filled.

Once I cleaned up I said goodnight to Charlie and headed up stairs to have a shower and go to bed. I let the warm water run over my body, I felt exhausted and just wanted to sleep. I got out the shower dried my hair and pulled on my sweat pants and top I used for pyjamas. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review I want to know if I should carry it on. :)**

**Ella :)**

**19th September: Hi, I just wanted to say that I have changed this chapter a little. At first I said that Edwards father had killed himself but didn't like how the story was going. So I changed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

I woke up in the morning to find that it was raining. I got dressed into a pair of jeans a blue sweater, as it looked cold outside, and put on my black converses. I gulped down my cereal and packed my bag. I didn't have no trouble finding my keys this morning so I was in no rush. I pulled on my coat and headed out to the truck.

When I arrived at school I was still getting a few stares here and there but they weren't as bad as yesterday. I made my way to my English class but not before I had gone to my locker to pick up my books. Alice was already sat down in her seat and gave me a warm smile.

"Morning Bella, that's a nice colour on you," she greeted me

"Hi Alice, I like your bracelet," I replied

"Thanks, Jasper got me it not long ago, he saw me eyeing it in the jewellers." She informed me smiling down at the bracelet. She was very lucky, Jasper seemed like a great guy. "Oh yea! I was wondering if you wanted to come over mine this Saturday, I'm having a party. My parents are going away for the weekend so me, Emmett and Edward having the house to our selves."

I was a bit shocked that she was already inviting me to a party and I didn't really feel up to it,

"I don't know Alice, I have loads of thing to do this weekend" I lied

"Oh yea? Like what?" uh oh what was I going to say now?

"Well I have to do the laundry and I have some Spanish homework that really needs to be-"

"Aaaaw come on Bella, please? It would be a great way of making new people. Please come, for me?" she made a face at me that I couldn't say no to,

"Fine, but I'm not staying too late." I told her. A big smile spread across her face and she gave me a hug. The rest of class went by like the day before. When I was leaving the class room I noticed Mike leaning against the wall. He smiled at me and made his way over to me,

"Hey Bella, you ok?"

"Hi, fine thanks, you?"

"Great, I'm good too" he said staring at me, he didn't say anything for a while so I decided he had finished the conversation and went to make my way to next lesson but he stopped me,

"Um Bella, do you know about the Cullen's party this weekend?" I nodded my head, "Well I was kinda wondering if you would-um-maybe go with me?" he said with a shy grin on his face. I felt the first blush of the day creep on to my cheeks.

"Um well...I um, I don't know Mike"

"I doesn't have to be like a date, just friends, I can pick you up if you want?" he assured me but I couldn't help but notice that his smile was starting to fade. I felt bad now, I liked Mike he seemed like a nice guy and he was good looking but I only met him yesterday. I thought for a minute and told him my answer,

"Sure Mike, What time were you thinking of going?" what harm could a lift to a party do, it wasn't like it was a date. He beamed his smile again,

"Great, well I could pick you up at say 7:30 if that's ok?"

"Sounds good to me, see you later."

And with that I left and made my way to Spanish.

The rest of the day rushed past and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I hadn't saw Edward all day and for some reason I couldn't wait to see his gorgeous green eyes again. I bought my lunch and made my way over to Mikes table.

I was quiet again today but Angela tried to make conversation with me about the Maths homework we had been given yesterday. My eyes wondered over to Alice's table, she noticed me and waved, I smiled back and waved, I glanced over to where Edward was sat yesterday but he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he was ill today. I went back to eating my lunch and five minutes later Edward walked in.

He had a sad smile on his face and looked even more tired than yesterday. He sat down in the empty seat I had just been looking at and pulled out a book not even greeting his family and friends. I noticed Alice trying to talk to him but he just glanced up, shook his head and went back to reading. Afraid of being caught staring I turned back to my lunch and didn't look back for the rest of lunch.

When I walked into Biology today, Edward was awake and reading still. I sat down in my seat, pulled out my books and started doodling on a blank piece of paper as the teacher still hadn't arrived.

"Hello Bella," his voice startled me,

"Hi" I replied quietly with my hair in front of my face, he smiled down at me.

"That colour blue looks nice on you," he complimented me, his eyes widened a bit as if he was shocked that he just said that out load, he smiled sheepishly at me and turned to face the front as the teacher walked in.

"Thanks" I replied just as the teacher started the lesson. Edward didn't look at me but I saw the small smile creep on to his face.

The teacher informed us that we were going to be watching a film and turned out the lights. I crossed my arms on the table and rested my head on them. I noticed Edward change his position so he was sat just like me. Ten minutes into the film I heard soft snores coming from beside me, I looked to my side to find a sleeping Edward. He looked so peaceful and I didn't want to ruin that so I decided that I wouldn't wake him up just yet but when the film was nearly over so he didn't get caught sleeping.

I didn't really pay much attention to the film after that and I couldn't help but look at Edward while he was sleeping. I know that sounded weird and a bit stalker like but it wasn't like that. I glanced at my watch and noticed that we had about ten minutes left of the lesson and that it would be a good time to wake up Edward. I patted his arm a few times but he didn't wake up, I tried again a little harder but still nothing.

"Edward? Come on Edward it's the end of lesson you need to wake up" I whispered to him, he stirred a bit so I patted his arm again. Finally he woke up, I guess he was a deep sleeper. Edward rubbed his eyes and yawned, just then the teacher turned on the light and dismissed the class. I was walking out of class when I dropped a book, I went to bend down but found someone else's pale hand picking it up. It was Edward.

"Thanks" I mumbled

"No problem, thanks for waking me up back there," he said smiling at me," Bye Bella, see you around." And with that he left so I made my way to Gym.

Edward POV

I was so tired today. I hadn't been getting enough sleeping lately, I think I had too much in my mind. Alice can tell that something is wrong, she asked me at lunch what was wrong but I just shook my head and carried on reading. I didn't like talking about it.

When I arrived in Biology I felt like I was just about to collapse from tiredness so I pulled out my book to help me concentrate seeing as the teacher still hadn't arrived.

I hadn't noticed Bella had walked in. She hadn't greeted me, probably thinking I was engrossed in my book and didn't want to disturb me or she was just a shy girl. I said hello to her and complimented her sweater. I was a bit surprised that I had said that out load but she didn't seem to mind. Once the teacher had turned off the lights I knew I wouldn't be able to stay awake for long, the last time I had fallen asleep in this lesson, Mr Banner gave me a lecture about how sleeping wasn't go to help me pass Biology.

The next thing I know, I have Bella sat next to me shaking my arm to try and get me to wake up. I don't know if she felt it but I felt the same sort of electric shock from yesterday when she shook my hand, I was probably imagining it, maybe it was my tiredness. I felt a litle bit better after that short sleep and hopefully would be able to stay awake for the rest of the school day.

I noticed Bella had dropped her book so I helped her. She seemed like such a shy girl but I would like to have a proper conversation with her sometime. She was always hiding her face with her hair and sometimes I felt like just pushing it back to get a full view of her face. Maybe tomorrow I could get her to talk to me.

Spanish went by quite quick, I managed to stay awake for the whole lesson. I made my way to the car park and waited for Alice and Emmett. I noticed Bella walk out of Gym with Alice, they hugged and then went their separate ways. Alice went off in a different direction, probably going to find Jasper, great that meant that I had to wait for another ten minutes, but Emmett was already making his way over to me.

"Wahoo Edward, you look like death," Emmett greeted me,

"Thanks Emmett and how was your day?" I snapped back, I wasn't in the mood today, I just wanted to sleep,

"Calm down, maybe I should drive?"

"Sorry, I just feel a bit tired." I tossed him the keys and sat in the back while Emmett got into the drivers seat. Five minutes after Alice arrived and jumped into the passengers seat.

As soon as we got home I dumped my bag and collapsed on my bed, falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

I woke up to find a bright light coming through my window. I climbed out of bed and pulled back the curtains, Great I thought It's snowing which meant I was definitely going slip at least once today. I got washed and started getting ready for school. I decided on wearing a long sleeved white top with a hooded jacket, a pair of jeans and my pair of winter Ugg boots my mum had insisted on buying me as she new what the weather was like here in Forks and how clumsy I was, hopefully they would help me from not falling so much. I didn't really care about my hair I just brushed it, keeping it natural. I grabbed my bag, pulled on my coat and walked out the door.

I noticed Charlie had put chains around my tyres to help with the ice and I was thankful, I was dreading driving to school in this weather.

When I arrived at school I made my way straight to the building as I could see there was a snowball fight just starting to begin. I was still early for class so I went to my locker to pick up my books. As I was on my way I bumped into someone when I turned the corner, I didn't see them because I was looking through my bag to find my locker key, I must of hit them hard as I could feel myself stumble back, I readied myself for the fall but instead I felt two arms catch me. I looked up to find Edward, I quickly straightened my self out and stepped back,

"Oh I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you, thanks for catching me," I said hoping that my blush wasn't too bright as my cheeks felt boiling, he gave me that crooked smile that made my heart flutter, Why does he have this effect on me? I thought to myself.

"Don't worry about it, where you heading off to? I thought you had English with Alice?" he asked,

"I do, I'm just going to my locker," I replied,

"Well ok, I'll see you in Biology then, oh and try to look where you're going, I might not be their to catch you next time," he said with a smile, before I could reply he walked away. I stood there in shock for a bit and then made my way to my locker.

When I arrived back at the classroom there were a few more students present including Alice,

"Morning Alice," I said on my way to my seat,

"Hi Bella, do you like the snow?" she replied staring out the window with a smile on her face.

"Not really" I told her,

"Aaaw why not? I love the snow."

"Well it's cold, wet and makes my hair a mess,"

"But it's so much fun, you get to have snow ball fights, surely you've had a snow ball fight before."

"No I haven't and I'm not planning to have one, this is the first time I have ever saw snow, it's always to hot in Arizona." I stated, Alice looked at me, shocked. Before she could say anything else the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

As always the lesson went past quick and we were already heading out the door, just like yesterday, Mike was leaning against the wall,

"Hi Mike"

"Morning Bella, I was wondering if I could walk you to class?" he asked

"Um sure, but don't even think about throwing any snow balls at me." I joked and we were on our way to Spanish. When we were outside my class I turned around to face him,

"Thanks Mike, I'll see you at lunch." I told him but he just stared at me. He moved his hand up to my face and took a piece of hair that had fallen in front of my face and pushed behind my ear, I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"My pleasure Bella, see you at lunch then, Bye." He said and then made his way to his class next door to mine. Well that was strange I thought and entered the class room.

I hadn't been hit with a snow ball or slipped over all day so far, I made my way to lunch but just when I was entering the cafeteria I felt something hard and cold hit the back of my head, I felt the cold snow fall down my top and slid down my back, I guess I spoke too soon. I turned around to see who the culprit was to find a chuckling Edward standing with his brother Emmett and Jasper, I scowled at him and promised myself that I would get my own back on him before the end of the day.

I sat down at my table where everybody was talking about the snow and that they were planning to have a snow ball fight at the end of the day in the car park, and started to eat my lunch. I didn't look at Edwards table for the whole of the lunch hour because I just knew he would still be laughing.

I rushed out of the cafeteria when the bell went, hoping not to get hit with a snow ball again and headed straight to class. I was the first one to arrive, not even the teacher was present so I pulled out my book I had been reading lately and started to read.

A few minutes later the classroom started to get a bit busier. Mike walked in covered in snow with a wide grin on his face,

"Hey Bella where did you go? We had the most amazing snowball fight just then," he said excitedly like a ten year old child. I smiled at him and answered,

"Well I don't like the snow very much and I've already been hit once today."

"Oh ok, but I wouldn't of let any body hit you," he said and pushed back some of my hair again. I was getting a bit concerned about Mike, I only met him a few days ago and he was starting to get a bit too friendly. Hopefully it was just a school boy crush and he would get over it soon, it was probably just because I was the new girl. He smiled down at me and went to his seat.

Just before the bell rang Edward walked in with wet hair and snow on his shoulders. I looked down at my book trying not to get caught staring at him. I heard him make his way over to his seat as I could hear his shoes squelch on the floor. I didn't look up at him when he took his seat, I still wasn't happy with him for chucking that snowball at my head. After ten minutes into the lesson he started talking.

"Sorry about earlier," he said but I could tell he had a smile on his when he said it. I still didn't look up at him, "It was just so tempting and you should of saw your face." His voice started to break at the end of his sentence as he started to laugh again. I looked up from my work and gave him another scowl, that's it I thought I'm definitely getting him back after school.

He saw me staring and instantly stopped laughing and gave me a serious face,

"I mean it, I'm sorry." I couldn't help but smile,

"It's fine Edward but just watch your back at the end of school." I warned him. His smile returned and then faced the front to listen to what our task was today. Once the teacher told us to start our work, Edward started talking again.

"So I guess you don't like the snow?"

"Well you guessed right, I would much rather be back in Arizona." I replied,

"Why did you move here then?"

"Well my mom remarried and decided she wanted to travel around the world with her new husband," I told him, a little surprised that I was opening up to a boy I had just met a few days ago, "she said I could go with her but I didn't want to be moving schools all the time so I decided to come and live with my dad."

"Oh right, that makes sense."

For the rest of the lesson Edward and I mostly talked about Arizona and my life back there, I felt like I was the one doing all the talking but hopefully I would get to know him someday. A few minutes before the lesson Edward asked me if I was going to Alice's party and that if I was it wasn't going to be happening this week but next as his parents had changed their plans,

"Um yea, Alice told me about it yesterday, are you going?" I instantly felt my cheeks heat up, _of course he's going_, I thought It's at his house. Edward chuckled but still answered me,

"Well yea I was thinking about going," He said with his crooked grin, I couldn't help but smile back, "I'll see you there then." Once he said that the bell went. I grabbed my things and headed out the door after saying my goodbye to Edward. I didn't know why but for some reason I felt like I could be myself when I was with him, just like I felt with Alice. maybe it ran in the family.

In Gym, Alice confirmed about the party and had somehow persuaded me to go shopping with her on Friday night to buy our outfits for her party. I said I would only go with her if there were no skirts involved and high heels, she gave my a pouty face but didn't argue. Like the past few days Alice went off to find Jasper and I made my way to my truck. I noticed Edward standing by his car tossing his keys and glancing around as if he was waiting for something to jump out on him.

He looked as if he was taking my threat serious so I picked up some snow that had settled on my truck and smoothed it into a round ball. I hated the coldness on my fingertips butt knew it would be worth it to see Edwards face. I hid behind my truck and waited till I had a good shot. Edward dropped his keys and bent down to get them, Here goes nothing I thought. As Edward got back up I threw the ball in the direction of his head. I was amazed when it hit him straight in the middle of his head and couldn't hold in the laughter. He stood still for a moment as if he was in shock and slowly turned around to face me. His face was priceless, I tried to stifle the giggles but I just couldn't help it so I let them out. After I calmed my self down I looked at Edward once more, who was still scowling at me but I could definitely see a small grin appearing, and hoped into my truck.

As I stopped the truck right by him and rolled down my window,

"I told you to watch your back Edward." Before he could reply I drove off, I glanced in my mirror to see him staring after me in what looked like shock.

Edward POV

I can't believe she got me, I had been looking out for her and she still got me, I did kinda disserve it though, I did get her at lunch and she didn't seem very happy about it. I was a little bit mad that someone had hit me at first but once I heard her laughter all the anger left me. She looked so beautiful when she was laughing and she sounded like an angel,

I don't care if that sounded stupid I just couldn't find any other way to describe her laugh.

And this time she was the one who had the last word and I was the one left in silence. Today I had really got to know her, I learned about why she had moved here, why she liked Arizona so much and a bit about her past such as friends back in her old school plus a little about her childhood. I also learned a lot about her body language, like how she bit her lip when she was either thinking hard or nervous and how she blushed whenever she got embarrassed.

I was glad she was going to the party at my house even though I wasn't looking forward to it. At least my bedroom was at the top of the house and I could go up there whenever I wanted if I wasn't enjoying the party.

Last night I had gotten a full night of sleep and the pale purple circles under my eyes weren't so dominant. Hopefully I was going to get another good night sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

Thankfully this morning when I woke up it wasn't snowing but it was raining lightly. I went through my morning routine of getting washed, dressed, doing my hair, having breakfast and packing my bag and the made my way to school.

I was one of the first cars in the car park so I decided to stay in my truck for a little longer and read. Five minutes into reading I was interrupted with a load knock on my window that made me jump a bit. I looked up from my book to find Mike peering into my window. He opened the door for me as he could see me putting my book away and pulling on my bag,

"Morning Bells," Bells? "sorry I didn't mean to scare."

"Hi Mike"

"How are you today?"

"Fine thanks, a lot happier that it isn't snowing again. How about you?" I replied while shutting my door

"I'm good too thanks," he reached up to my face again and put back some of my hair, _what's wrong with this boy always trying to touch me? _I thought Doesn't he know anything about personal space? I blushed but not because I was embarrassed but because I felt uncomfortable. As he put his hand back into his pocket he ran his hand along my arm. I quickly made an excuse to leave.

"Sorry Mike I'm in a bit of a rush, see you later." After I said that I practically ran away from him.

I walked into the classroom and took my seat as Alice still hadn't arrived. Just before the bell went Alice skipped into the room looking a bit flushed,

"Morning Alice, you look a bit flushed," I greeted her,

"Hi, I woke up late this morning, I didn't have enough time to do my hair so it looks a mess and I just threw on the first thing a grabbed out my closet." I looked down at what she was wearing but didn't see anything wrong with it. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a red shirt and a pair of read pumps to go with it and as for her hair it looked as spiky as it always was.

"I don't see anything wrong with what you look like Alice, you look as amazing as you always do." I told her, she gave me a small smile,

"Aw thanks Bella but I know you're just trying to make me feel better." She said as her grin widened. I rolled my eyes at her and she let out a giggle.

"Hey Bella you look a little flustered this fine morning as well, what happened?" I didn't know if I should tell her about Mike as I didn't really know what was going on myself, but I decided to tell her as she was turning into a close friend, I would even say best friend.

"Well you know Mike Newton?" she nodded so I carried on, "He's a nice guy and everything but I think he's getting a little too friendly."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's wants to walk me to my lessons which I have no problem with as I'm still trying to find my way around the school and he's starting to call me Bells. At first I just thought he was being a friend and helping me get used to school life here but know he's always trying to touch me, like pushing back my hair and running his hand along my arm. I know that sounds like something stupid to worry about but it just makes me feel uncomfortable." I rushed the last sentence and looked back at Alice.

"That's not a stupid thing to worry about Bella," she assured me, "it's quite understandable and if he makes you uncomfortable you should tell him." She told me,

"Hmm I know I should but I wouldn't know what to say, I think he thinks that just because I said he could take me to your party that he can act like we're a couple, but we definitely aren't. I only met the guy at the beginning of the week." I replied,

"Do you want me to speak to him?" Alice asked

"Oh no Alice it's fine, I'm probably over reacting."

"Hmmm ok but promise me that you will talk to him if it gets any worse." She insisted. I rolled my eyes once more at her,

"Promise"

For the rest of the lesson we mostly talked about our shopping trip tomorrow which if I was honest, wasn't looking forward too. I hated shopping and just knew that I would be persuaded by Alice to buy something I knew I was never going to wear.

Mike was waiting outside for me again but didn't try to touch me, he justed talked about the party and said he would see me at lunch.

I bought my lunch and went to sit at my table. Mike pulled out a chair for me next to him, I thought he might have been hurt if I had ignored it went to sit next to Angela so I slid into the seat.

I looked up at Alice's table to find her staring at me, she raised her eyebrow as if asking if I was ok, I just nodded and gave her an assuring smile which seemed to confirm that I was fine. Next I moved over to where Edward was sat to also find him staring at me. He pointed at his two eyes and then pointed at me which I guess was meant to say I'm watching you, he was probably talking about our little snowball fight yesterday. As soon as I thought about it, I saw Edwards face when he had realised it was me who had thrown, pop into my head. A small smile appeared on my face and the same with Edward. I went back to eating my lunch and couldn't wait till Biology.

Biology was starting to become my favourite subject which was funny really because back in Arizona I detested it. The only reason I liked biology now was because I new it meant I could talk to Edward. I found it really easy to speak to him but I was hoping today that he would do more of the talking as yesterday I felt like I was talking too much.

The bell went and most of the students started to filter out of the building on their way to class, including me and the rest of my table.

The teacher was running late, which seemed to be a normality here at Forks High. I arrived first and a few minutes later Edward appeared.

"How's the head?" I questioned with a smile on my face trying not to laugh,

"Fine thanks, how's yours?" my smile instantly fell as I had forgot that he had hit me earlier on in the day. Now he was the one trying not to laugh. I scowled at him trying not to think about how good looking he was when he made that crooked smile. We didn't speak for a while but after the teacher had set our task I decided to start talking again.

Edward POV

I started doing my work as it looked like Bella was giving me the silent treatment about spoiling her fun, but I soon stopped when she started talking again.

"So Edward why don't you tell me a little about yourself? Seeing as I did most the talking yesterday" she suggested

"Um sure, what do you want me to tell you about?" I asked, my mind was suddenly blank and I loved how she said my name. _Huh? _loved how she said my name? What's wrong with me. First I was comparing her to an angel and now I'm saying I liked the way she said my name. She definitely had some kind of effect on me.

"Well how about you tell me what you do in your spare time? Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well I like to play the piano and guitar,"

"I wish I could play an instrument" she admitted smiling up at me. "what type of music do you like?"

"Well anything really except rap and heavy metal."

"Same."

For the rest of the lesson, in between doing our work, Bella asked me questions and I answered them. We didn't go too deep into the conversation about my family, she probably didn't know that I was adopted and even though I liked Bella I still didn't feel that comfortable telling her about my real parents.

At the end of the lesson we both said our goodbyes and went to our lessons. I was really starting to like Bella, she wasn't like all the other girls here who stared at me trying to undress me with their eyes and tried to be flirty.

In Spanish I heard Mike talking to one of his friends,

"Hey you know that new girl?" Mike asked and his friend nodded, "She so likes me, I can just tell by the way she looks at me, she even said she would go to the Cullen's party with me," his friend didn't look that interested but he carried on "I'm thinking of asking her out," I tried to shut his voice out after that. For some reason I felt angry about Mike being close to Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

Friday, the end if my first week in Forks High School but it felt like I had been there longer. My first week had gone quite well, I met some new friends and one who I thought to be a best friend.

"Morning Bella!" I heard Alice scream behind me when I was getting out of my truck, I turned around and was engulfed into one of her hugs, I was shocked at first but then returned it.

"Hi Alice, you seem more excited then usual," I commented,

"Well duh," she said while rolling her eyes at me which made me giggle, "We're going shopping after school, I can't wait. I'm going to find you the most amazing outfit Bella, I was thinking something blue?..." she babbled on as we made our way to English. I just knew that today was going to be exhausting.

At the end of English Mike was waiting for me again,

"Hey Mike," I said as we started walking,

"I was wondering Bella, that seeing as the party has been moved to next week if you would like to go see a movie this weekend?" he asked, _Oh god, this is going to be awkward_. I thought to myself,

"Uh sorry Mike, I um...made other plans." I lied, he looked a little disappointed but tried to hide it with a smile,

"Oh ok, maybe some other time then, Bye." And then left.

I settled into my seat next to Jess and got out my books. In this lesson, Jess normally rambled on about Mike, it was obvious she liked him but Mike was too blind to see it. But today she was quiet.

"Hey Jess, you ok?"

"Hmm yea I'm fine." She said not even looking up from her book. I felt like I had done something,

"Have I done something wrong?" I suggested, Jess looked up from her books and sighed.

"Are you going out with Mike?" She said,

"NO!" I said a little too load as a few students turned in their seats to face me. I spoke in a smaller voice, "Why do you say that?"

"It's just that someone in Mikes Spanish class said that he over heard him say that he was going to ask you out." She rushed out,

"Well he hasn't asked me and I wouldn't say yes anyway," I told her shaking my head,

"Why?"

"Mike's a great guy but I only see him as a friend, plus you like him and don't try to deny it." I grinned as I saw the pale pink blush form on her cheeks.

"But aren't you going to the party with him?"

"Yea, but only as friends, you should come with us, I'm sure he wouldn't mind picking you up too." I insisted. She smiled once more, accepted my offer and we both went back to our work.

At Lunch I asked Mike if he didn't mind picking up Jess as well on Saturday, he looked a bit displeased but didn't complain. Maybe I should talk to him about Jess and that he should be asking her out not me. When I glanced up at Alice's table I noticed that there was one empty chair. Edward's. I hoped he would be in class, as our little conversations were starting to become one of my highlights of the day, along with my lessons that I had with Alice.

I found myself rushing to class just to see if he was there, I sighed when I saw him sat in his seat starring out the window listening to music.

Edward POV

I felt like crap today, I had another sleepless night. I had too much on my mind, it was close to the anniversary of my parents death, it would be the tenth year without them. I was seven when they died so I still had a few memories of them, like my mothers smile and smell, and how my father used to pick me up and spin me around along with the magic tricks he would show me that I would be amazed by.

I missed them deeply but never told anyone, I thought it would make me look weak so I just kept it to myself.

I didn't feel like going to lunch today. I knew that everybody would be asking me what was wrong with me and I couldn't handle it right now, I had enough of that at home from Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett. So I went and sat in my car to listen to music. When I realised it was close to the bell going off, I fished out my iPod for my bag, put the earphones in my ears and made my way to Biology where I would see Bella. Hopefully she would put me in a better mood, I enjoyed talking to her.

I was early for class so I went and sat in my seat, raised the volume on my iPod to drown the other students voices and stared at the rain through the window.

I don't know how long I had been there but I felt something knock my arm, I turned around to see Bella trying to say something to me, I pulled out my earphones and attempted to hear her again,

"Huh?" I asked her while wrapping my earphones around my iPod.

"I said sorry, I didn't mean to hit you." She said blushing, I couldn't help but smile. I had known her for a week now but she still seemed shy when she was around me at some times.

"Oh, that's ok," I said giving her my crooked smile, "so I hear you're going shopping with Alice after school." I hoped she new what she was getting herself into.

"Yea, she wants to get us new outfits for the party."

"Well you've got guts that's all I can say." I said with a chuckle, "Last time I went shopping with her we were out for seven hours." Bella's jaw dropped a bit which made me laugh even more, "But I'm sure you'll be fine." I assured her.

"I hope so." She said.

After that we didn't talk very much. I went back to thinking about my parents and ended up looking out the window again. After what seemed like hours the bell went so I said me goodbye to Bella and started to make my way Spanish where I didn't really want to be, so I decided I would go bunk of, just drive around for a while and clear my head.

Just as I was turning a corner I heard my name being called. I turned around to have Bella run straight into me,

"Wow you ok? You ran into me pretty hard." I asked her. She looked up with bright shade of pink on her cheecks.

"Uh sorry, I'm fine, you forgot this." She handed me my note book.

"Thanks, see you later then, good luck with Alice" I turned around heading out to the car park when I felt a small hand grab my arm,

"Wait Edward, are you ok? You look like something is troubling you? Do you need someone to talk to?" Great I had someone else on my case when I really did need it.

"No I'm fine, I just wish people would stop asking." And with that I left. I didn't mean to but I kinda snapped at Bella, I felt really bad, it wasn't her fault it was just getting to much for me.

I would have to apologies to her on Monday.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella POV

I was a little took back how Edward had snapped at me and maybe even a little hurt. I could tell there was something wrong with him and I just felt like I should ask him, I know he only met me the other day but I wanted him to know that he could talk to me. But he didn't seem to want to talk to anyone. Hopefully he would be ok on Monday.

I made my way to Gym and found Alice in the corner of the changing rooms already dressed and ready.

"Hey Alice."

"Hi Bella, you better hurry up, why are you so late?" she asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Don't worry about it, give me two minutes and I'll be ready." She nodded and made her way out to the sports hall and I followed her not long after.

After Gym Alice gave me hug and said she would come and pick me up at about four so I went straight to my truck and hopped in. I noticed that Edwards car was already gone, I'm sure he normally waited for his brother and sister.

When I got in I changed my top and swapped my school bag for a purse. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and brushed my hair. I heard my cell phone go off in my bag so I fished it out,

"Hello?" I said not looking at the caller ID

"_Hey Sweetheart, how are you?" _it was Renee,

"Hey Mom, I good thanks, how are you and Phil?"

_"Oh we're fine, so how's school? Made any new friends?"_

"Yeah school's fine, I'm actually on my way out, I'm going shopping with a new friend." I explained

_"Well I better let you go, have fun. I'll call you later, bye Honey love you."_

"Love you too mom, talk to you soon." and I put my phone down.

It was nearly 4:15 and Alice still hadn't arrived, just when I was going to call her and ask where she was I heard a beep outside the door. I quickly grabbed my keys and shut the door but first leaving a note for Charlie telling him how to reheat last nights left over's.

I found myself looking at a yellow fast-looking car. I opened the passengers door to find a smiling Alice inside.

"Nice car Alice."

"Do you like it? It's a Porsche 911 Turbo?" she said with a wide grin on her face like a small child on Christmas day.

"Very nice but I don't speak car language." She rolled her eyes at me,

"It's a fast car." She explained to me.

"why couldn't you of just said that?" she rolled her eyes at me again and we both started to giggle.

"Are we ready now?" Alice asked while I nodded my head. Alice started the car and we were on our way.

"How come you were so late?" I asked Alice,

"Well Edward left without me and Emmett, and Jasper had already left, so seeing as Edward wasn't picking up his phone, I had to call Jasper to come and get us but he was nearly home so it took a bit longer." She said a little frustrated.

"why did Edward leave without you?"

"That's what I want to know," she responded "Was he acting differently today? I didn't see him at lunch." She said glancing at me,

"Well he was a little quiet in class and after lesson, when I asked what was wrong he just said that he was fine and walked away." I answered.

Alice sighed, "Maybe I should talk him later."

I glanced out the window and saw the tree's rushing past us,

"Do you think you could slow down a little, Alice?" I asked her.

"Sorry, I told you it was a fast car." She laughed while turning on the radio. She started to tap her fingers on the steering wheel and started humming.

Not long after, we arrived at our destination. We both hopped out the car and headed to the shops.

We had been in the same shop for more than half an hour and my tummy was starting rumble,

"Alice can we get something to eat in a minute? I'm starving." I called from the other side of the curtain in the changing rooms.

"Yea, hurry up and let me see the dress." she squealed. I sighed and pulled back the curtain.

"Whatever you say Alice is not going to make me buy this dress, so don't even try to persuade me. I would never wear it." I explained to her while she stared at me in shock.

"But Bella you look amazing, look in the mirror." I sighed again and made my way over to the mirror. I had admit it was a beautiful dress and the colour was wonderful. It was a blue colour, with a black belt around the waist. It had thick straps and came up to my knees. "Come on Bella, you look great in it plus I saw a great pair of shoes to go with it." she whined

"No Alice, I won't ever wear it."

"you could wear it to the party at my house."

"No way!"

"Please Bella, you have to get it, it was practically made for you, it's just perfect." she tried to persuade me.

"No Alice, that's my final answer." I said making my way back to the changing rooms. I heard Alice sigh behind my back but there was no way I was going to buy the dress.

After we grabbed a coffee and a quick sandwich we headed back to the shops. Alice ended up buying a black dress that she looked amazing in and pair of black high hells that I would rather call death traps. After telling Alice that I wasn't going to wear a dress or a skirt many times, she picked out a pair of dark blue straight cut jeans, a blue shirt along with a pair of blue flats with a bow on the front, for me too wear. I was happy what she chose for me as it wasn't too revealing.

When Alice dropped me off at my house she got out the car and helped me get my bags out of the boot. I got all mine out and said my goodbye with a hug. Just when I was about to open the door Alice came up to me and handed me another bag.

"I think that's yours Alice, I have all my bags" I looked down to check I had all three bags.

"it's a present from me, here." She said shoving the bag towards me.

"Thanks, but you should really go take it back, I don't want you wasting you mo-" but before I could finish my sentence she butted in.

"It's a present, just take it, please." once that was said she ran back to her car and drove off.

I opened the door, shouted my hello to Charlie and went to my bedroom. I opened up my bags and hanged my clothes in the closet. Once that was done I opened up the bag that Alice had given me to find the dress I had tried on earlier that night.

I was going to kill her, she knew I was never going to wear it and she still got me it. I would have to give her it back, it was too much to give to a girl she had only met at the beginning of the week. Even though I wasn't planning on keeping it, I put it on a hanger a slid it into my closet.

After that I went down stairs to talk to Charlie for a bit.

"Hey dad" I said dumping myself on the coach, Alice's shopping trips really did tire you out.

"Heya Bells, how was your shopping trip then? buy anything nice?"

"it was good thanks, Alice and I both managed to buy nice outfits for her party next week."

"Well that's good then. So how was your first week at Fork High?"

"Hm not bad, I'm starting to like it here" I said which made a smile appear on Charlie's face.

"I'm glad you are, it's nice having you here, I missed you." he admitted which made me smile at him.

"Well I have only been here for a week, you might want me to go back to mom in a months time." I joked while kissing him on the cheek, "Night dad, see you in the morning."

"Night Bells, sweet dreams." he said turning his attention back to the game on the TV.

I had a shower, washed my hair and got ready for bed. I felt exhausted and just wanted to sleep but I couldn't. I kept thinking about Edward and what might be wrong with him. When I saw the dark circles under his eyes again I just thought he was tired but it seemed like there was something else. I hoped it wasn't anything too serious. After thinking through my first week in Forks High I finally managed to fall asleep.

Edward POV

It was getting dark now I should be getting home now. I glanced at my watch to find it was 9 o'clock. I had been sitting in my car for the past few hours just thinking over stuff in my head. It was a few weeks till the anniversary of my parents death, but lately I couldn't stop thinking about them.

Now and then Bella's hurt face would pop up and I would feel even worse, I really needed to apologies to her.

Alice was just getting out her car when I arrived. I got out my car went to help her get her bags out of the boot.

"How was shopping then?" I asked grabbing a few bags. She looked up at me and smiled,

"It was so much fun, and we both got outfits for the party. I bought this amaz-" she stopped herself and scowled at me.

"What?" I said a little confused.

"Where were you after school?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't feel very well so I left early." she looked up at me with a sad smile on her face and hugged me.

"You don't have to try and hide it Edward, I know you miss them. Don't think you have to keep things in, you can always come and speak to me." she assured me after she released me from her hug. I looked down at my feet,

"Thanks Alice, but I don't like talking about it." I mumbled and made my way to the door before she could carry on the conversation.

I dumped Alice's bags in her bedroom and then made my way back downstairs to the kitchen where Esme was.

"What's for dinner mom?" I asked while kissing her on the cheek, "It smells delicious."

"Well you're a little late, we already ate but I left you some in the oven seeing as Alice said she was eating out tonight, do you want me to warm it up for you?"

"Please." I replied while making my way over to one of the stools at the breakfast bar. A few minutes later, Esme placed a plate of lasagne in front of me with a glass of water.

"Are you okay Honey? You seem a bit down." She started rubbing my back. I smiled up at her,

"I'm fine mom, it's just..." I didn't really want to say it out load but she understood what I was going on about,

"I know," she said giving me a hug, "I miss them too." Esme and my real mother were sisters and they were very close.

After dinner I went upstairs, I passed Alice's room and could hear her talking on the phone to Jasper. I then passed Emmett's room to find him sat on the floor, in front of the TV playing on the Xbox 360,

"Hey Edward, wanna have a game?" he asked,

"Not really Emmett, maybe tomorrow, I feel a bit tired so I'm just going to head up to bed." I replied

"Ok, night then," he said and turned back to the game. I made my way up to the next set of stairs that led to my bedroom, a bathroom and two other empty rooms. So really I had the whole third floor to myself.

I opened my door and fell into my bad. I crawled under the covers not even bothering to change for bed and kicked off my shoes. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella POV

My weekend had been boring but I did manage to complete all of my homework so I guess something good came out of it.

I woke up to start my second week of school to find, yep you've guessed it, raining. What a surprise. I decided on wearing one of the new tops I had bought last Friday as I knew it would please Alice but I was still going to talk to her about the dress.

I was running a bit late for school so I just tied my hair in to a pony tail and grabbed a cereal bar before picking up my keys and heading out to the truck. I drove into the car park and passed Edward standing by his car with a girl with long blonde hair. She was saying something to him but he didn't look interested one little bit. She moved closer to him and started to run her hand over his arm, that's when I had to look away. I felt weird, I don't know what was wrong with me but I had never had this feeling before. _Could it be jealousy? _I thought, but that was just stupid. I liked Edward but not _like_ like him. He was just a friend.

"Hey Bella, nice top." Alice said as I sat down beside her,

"Don't think you're getting out of it that easy." I vowed skipping the hello's.

"What?"

"You know what, the dress, you need to take it back."

"Oh that. I can't take it back. It was a present for you so stop moaning."

"But I wont ever wear it."

"You might, you never know." I scowled at her, "Aw I'm sorry Bella, I should of asked first but I knew you would say no and I knew you really wanted it just by looking at your face." I sighed

"It's ok Alice, but I don't like people spending money on me."

"I'll keep that in mind" She assured me with a smile on her face. Then the teacher walked in and we started the lesson.

Before I knew it, it was Lunch and I was sat at our table by Mike.

"So Bella how was your weekend?" I was just going to say boring but then I remembered that I had told him last week that I couldn't go out with him because I had made other plans.

"Oh it was good thanks...I went...um...out with my dad to go see some family friends I haven't saw in a long time. How was yours?"

"Boring really but I can't wait till Saturday." He said with a cheeky grin on his face and inched a bit closer to me.

"Hmmm me too." I lied to him and went back to eating my lunch so he would stop talking to me. I know that sounds mean but Mike made me feel uncomfortable sometimes. I think he got the hint though because he started talking to Jess.

I heard a big booming laugh and lifted my head to see who it was. I looked over to Alice's table to find Edward standing up covered in water. Emmett was laughing and I could see the others trying not to. Edward scowled at them and left the cafeteria after he picked up his bag and pushed the door so hard it banged against the wall. The room fell silent but after a few seconds the talking started again. Alice's table looked shocked, I saw Jasper get up to go after him but Alice stopped him.

I don't know what came over me but I quickly grabbed my bag and followed Edward. I went out to the car park to see if he was there but he wasn't. I walked around the outside of the school building and finally saw sat on the floor with his back against the wall. He had his eyes closed and I didn't want to disturb him so I went and sat down next to him, but not to close. After a few minutes of silence I heard him sigh so I turned to face him.

Edward POV

"Sorry." I said

"What for?" she asked looking at me straight in the eyes.

"For snapping at you on Friday, I was having a bad day." I told her, looking down at the floor and picking at the grass. I chuckled, "Well I seem to be having quite a few bad day's"

"Oh, don't worry about it, I was being a bit nosey and should of just butted out." she assured me. I sighed again. I wanted to know why she followed me.

"Why did you follow me?" I asked her, lifting my head to look at her. She blushed the cutest shade of pink and looked down at her shoes.

"If I'm honest, I don't know, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." My heart ached to know that she was worried about me.

"Thanks" I said and patted her knee. I felt the same shock as before. She looked up at me and smiled, she was so beautiful, I stared into her dark brown eyes as she stared into mine. I don't know how long we were sat there but I was brought back to reality when the warning bell went.

"So, are you going to Biology or bunking?" she asked, I looked down at my top to see if it was still wet from Emmett spilling water all over me, I know it was a silly thing to make such a big fuss of but I had already had enough for today. First of all Tanya came up to me this morning trying to flirt with me, she thinks she's the hottest girl in school and that everybody should want to be with her. She only came up to me today because I'm one of the many few who hasn't gone out with her, and not planning to. She kept mumbling on and on about how we would be so good together but she just couldn't take the hint. Then in Maths I got told off for talking back to the teacher and in Gym I got a warning for not having my kit and the teacher thought I was just trying to bunk. So my day hadn't been going to good.

I felt my shirt and it was still a little damp but I could wait till the end of the day to change. I stood up and offered my hand to Bella, she hesitated but then took it, _there's the shock again_ I thought to myself as we touched hands.

"I'll go to Biology but only if you answer my question true fully, ok?"

"Hmm ok, go on then." she said with a smirk on her face,

"Ok, remember true fully," she nodded and pretended to look at her watch, "Does it look like I've peed myself?" I couldn't help but crack a smile. Bella started giggling and shook her head.

"You like fine." she assured me

"Well I guess I'm off to Biology then, come on we better hurry or we're going to be late." she nodded and we started walking.

Luckily we just got in the door before the bell and the teacher was just sat at he desk minding his own business. We made our way to our seats but I couldn't help but notice Mike give me a death glare. I guess he was just jealous that Bella had been with me and not him, at Lunch.

Biology went by really quick and Bella didn't mention the Lunch incident or ask me any questions like _are you ok? do you want to speak about it? _Which I was thankful for, I was getting enough of that at home. It was nice to know that they cared but I really didn't feel that talking about it would help. At the end of the lesson we said our goodbyes.

"Thanks Bella" I said to her when we were leaving the room.

"What for?" she asked, a little confused.

"For not making such a big deal and asking me loads of questions." I explained to her and pushed some of her hair back that had fallen out of her pony tail. I saw her blush again and I couldn't help but smile.

"Uh, no problem, anytime." she said a little shaky which made me chuckle.

"Bye." and then I left to go to Spanish.

Bella POV

My heart was beating like mad and I could tell that my cheeks were pink. I didn't feel uncomfortable when Edward pushed back my hair or was close to me like Mike, I don't know why but I just did.

I was glad that I had found Edward at Lunch, even though we didn't speak about why he acted like that, he did seem to calm down. It was nice to know that Edward appreciated me being there for him. I didn't want to bombard him with questions as he probably would of felt a little uncomfortable, I know I would. I didn't mind that he didn't want to speak about it, I just wanted him to know that I was there if he ever wanted to.

"Hey Bella" Alice screamed when I entered the changing room.

"Hi" I said and started to get changed,

"Was Edward in Biology? Was he ok?"

"Yea he was in Biology, I went and found him at lunch and yea, he was ok." I assured her,

"So that's where you went at lunch. Did he speak to you?" she asked with a hopeful expression on her face,

"Well yea but not about what was wrong with him, I think he just wants to be alone." Alice sighed and I could see her eyes start to water, "Hey," I said pulling her into a hug, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just hate seeing him like this, he's just so unhappy and depressed. I know he misses them but I don't know what to do to help him." she said, a bit teary.

"Miss who?" I was a little confused.

"His parents, it's coming up to the anniversary of their death." she told me. I could remember Charlie telling me about that the other night.

"Oh, well if I was you I would stop asking him questions and let him come and talk to you when he's ready." I advised her as we made our way out to the sports hall.

"You're right but I don't want it to look like I don't care."

"I'm sure he knows that you care." I said with a smile, "you're his sister and he loves you." I assured her, which made her smile.

"How come you're not surprised about Edward being adopted?" she asked.

"Well the other night, when Charlie asked if I had made any new friends and I said you and Edward, he told me about your family and that really you're cousins." I confessed

"Oh well that makes sense...Thanks."

"For what?"

"For just being there and finding Edward. I didn't know what to do when he stormed out."

"No problem." I said smiling at her.

Gym went by quick and I was already making my way to my truck. I got in and turned on my heaters, then pulled out of my parking space. I saw Edward standing by his car and he waved at me. I waved back and started to make my way home.

I was bored when I got home, I had no homework because I had done it all on the weekend and I wasn't gave any today, Charlie wasn't home so I decided to go food shopping as I knew the fridge was running low. I made a list and drove to the supermarket.

I was looking down at my list when someone went into my trolley,

"Sorry." said a velvet voice. A voice I could recognise anywhere,

"That's ok, Edward." I said when I looked up,

"Oh Hey Bella."

"Hi, what you doing here?"

"Well it would seem like I am shopping," he said which mad me blush _that was a dumb question_ I thought to myself. he smiled at me "My mom and dad have gone out for a meal because my dad had a free night shift and I promised I would do the shopping. Alice should be aro-" he was cut off by Alice screaming my name and engulfing me into a hug.

"Hey Alice." I said once she let go of me. I saw a big guy walk round the corner with brown curly hair holding two giant big bags of chips.

"Oh this is Emmett, he's in the year above us." Alice informed me,

"Hi Bella" Emmett said and gave me a little wave.

"Hey, nice to meet you Emmett."

"Do you want to play a game?" Emmett asked,

"Oh I do, I do." Alice squealed while jumping up and down, she was small but she still had tones of energy. Edward nodded and so did I.

"Ok, what you have to do is, say I chose an item like...bananas, I have to choose one of you to go and put it into someone's basket without them noticing. Get it?" We all nodded and Emmett started off by picking something for Edward. Edward managed to put a shampoo into a bold mans trolley.

Edward chose a packet of kids pants from the clothing department for Alice. She put them into this mans basket but didn't get caught.

Next it was my turn. Alice gave me shaving foam and told me to go put it into a woman's basket but she turned around so I ended up dumping it in someone else's trolley. Next it was Emmett and I had to choose.

"Ok Emmett this is going to be a hard one." I told him and handed him a an extra large oven pizza. He would have to be very sneaky to not get caught.

He managed to put it into a old woman's trolley when she was looking at the fruit and vegetables. He turned around and gave us the thumbs up with a cheesy grin which made us all laugh. Just when he was starting to make his way back to us the old lady stopped him.

"Excuse me young man but I think you put this in the wrong cart" she said and handed him back the pizza. We could see him blush a little,

"Oh um...I'm terribly sorry." Emmett said and took back the pizza,

"No problem" The old woman said and went back to our shopping. Me, Alice and Edward all started to laugh when we saw his face.

"Ok, you're right, that was hard. So who's up for another round?" Emmett asked,

"I am" Edward announced

"Me too, are you Bella?" Alice asked. I looked at my watch and realised that it was seven already and Charlie was getting back at eight thirty.

"Uh I would but I have to go cook for Charlie, but thanks that was really fun." I noted,

"You sure or are you just scared that you're going to loose?" Emmett asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

"No, I really have to go. Anyway, you would be the one to loose Emmett." I Laughed, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye" Emmett said scowling at me but I could see his small smile,

"Bye Bella, see you in English." Alice said hugging me,

"Bye Bella" I heard Edward say smiling at me and I went to pay for the shopping.

I still had enough time to make dinner and decided on making steak as I knew it was one of Charlie's favourites.

After dinner I had a shower and tried to get asleep but I kept thinking about Edward and how he acted so different at the supermarket than when he was at school earlier on, I decided to read my book to distract myself. When I looked at my alarm clock to find that it was already midnight I decided it was time to turn the light off and try to sleep.

The last thing I thought about before I fell asleep was Edward and his smile when we were at the supermarket. After that I fell asleep, deeply.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward POV

I fell asleep fast last night and didn't wake up once. I had fun when we were shopping and playing, it felt nice to forget about everything else going on and to just hang out and have fun. Bella looked so beautiful when she was laughing, her smile was breathtaking and her blush made me smile whenever I saw it. If I was being honest, I think I was getting a bit of a crush for Bella. I didn't know if Bella felt the same about me so I wouldn't say anything to jeopardise our friendship.

I was thinking last night, before I went a bed, if maybe it would help if I spoke to someone but I wasn't sure who. Bella seemed to be a good person to talk to but I didn't want to scare her away, so I decided that I would keep quite.

When I arrived at school I saw Mike and Bella by her truck. They were talking but Bella didn't seem that interested she kept nodding and giving him small smiles. Mike draped his arm across Bella's shoulder and I felt, what seemed like, jealousy. I saw that Bella had a uncomfortable expression on her face and I used all my self-control to not go over there and punch Mike right in the face for making her feel that way. I saw Bella say something and she quickly walked off, leaving Mike standing on his own.

I walked past him and 'accidentally' knocked him,

"Watch it Cullen!" he shouted. I just mumbled a sorry and carried on walking. "Hey don't get all stressy because Bella likes me, I can't help if she finds me attractive." He called after me, trying to be all cocky. I just laughed to myself and made my way to first period which, thankfully, Mike wasn't in.

My day was boring but I was looking forward to Lunch as I knew I would be able see Bella and then I could have a whole lesson with her. I felt a bit better today so I bought some lunch instead of just studying or reading. I ate my first half of my sandwich and looked up to Bella's table. I saw her sat next to Mike but she had her back to him and was talking to Angela. She noticed me looking and waved, I waved back and shot her my crooked smile which made her blush. I would never get bored of that.

"Hey Edward, you seem in a better mood today." Jasper said sitting down his seat next to Alice and giving her a kiss on the cheek,

"Hi, um yea, I slept a bit better last night." I told him.

"That's good to hear." he said, biting into his slice of pizza. I carried on eating my lunch while the rest talked. Emmett was telling Rose and Jasper about the game we played last night when we were shopping. Me and Alice both started to laugh when he told them about him getting caught by the old lady. Now and then I would look up at Bella's table but she would be eating her lunch so after a while I gave up.

When the bell went I got up and left before the others and started to make my way to Biology.

After five minutes Bella walked in with Mike. She didn't look as uncomfortable as earlier on but you could tell she wasn't listening. Bella sat down in her seat and Mike didn't move to go to his seat, instead he sat on our desk with his back to me.

"It's a shame you couldn't go out with me last weekend we could of had so much fun, never mind, we still have Saturday to look forward to." he shifted his head slightly so he could see me, he reached up to her face and brushed back some of her hair, my fist clenched under the table as I saw Bella flinch back a little but Mike didn't seem to notice, "See you later Bells." he said flashing me a sly grin and then walked to his seat at the same time the teacher entered the room. He did that just to annoy me.

I heard Bella sigh and slump into the back of her seat. The teacher was talking at the moment so I couldn't ask if she was ok.

"Ok, today class we are going to be learning about Mitosis..." I drowned out the teachers voice and stared at Bella. Once the teacher was done I started talking.

"Are you ok Bella?" I asked her. She looked up from her work and gave me a weak smile,

"Yea I'm fine, why shouldn't I be?"

"Well you just looked a little uncomfortable then." I said, she just shrugged and went back to her work. After five minutes I tried again, "Bella? If he makes you uncomfortable I could go talk to him." I said but I didn't tell her that all I really wanted to do was punch him straight in the stomach. She looked back up with a pale shade of pink on her cheeks.

"Thanks Edward, but really it's fine." She said with a smile but I could tell she wasn't telling the truth. I just sighed.

"Ok, if you say so." I said smiling back at her.

We didn't talk for a while as we did our work but then Bella started to talk.

"So, did you play another round of the game we played last night?" she asked,

"No, but next time you plan on going shopping you should tell us and we can play again." I answered. "Oh yea, I forgot to ask you, how was shopping with Alice?" I was surprised that I hadn't asked her before but I hadn't been in the best of moods.

"Well it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We both managed to get new outfits." She informed me and I just nodded. For the rest of the lesson we were talking about our childhood. She told me how she managed to make a domino-like effect at her ballet recital and how she was normally always in the hospital because she had broken something. I didn't tell her anything about my childhood before I moved in with Esme and Carlisle but I did tell her about some stuff Emmett, Alice and I used to get up to. Like how one day we had a shaving foam fight and how Alice used to make me and Emmett play dress up with her.

"I can't imagine Emmett in a dress." she laughed which made me smile.

"I'm sure we have a photo somewhere at home, unless Emmett destroyed it." I joked.

At the end of the lesson, Bella gave me her phone number and gave her mine. We both said our goodbyes and I made my way to Spanish where I would probably get a few death glares from Mike. I realized I had took her pen by accident when I wrote down my number for her, I would have to find her at the end of the day to give it to her.

Bella POV

Today Mike was really getting on my nerves. He found me at the beginning of the day and started talking to me about the party, then he walked me to all of my lessons so by Lunch I had had enough of him and just talked to Angela. Biology was weird and I felt even more uncomfortable when Mike was brushing my hair back, in front of Edward. I thought I saw him clench his fists but I couldn't know for sure as they were under the table. It was nice to know that he was looking out for me and wanted to help but I'm sure Mike will stop acting so clingy if I just left him alone a bit. I was trying to hint about Jess liking him but he would always change the subject.

Gym was ok, we were playing badminton and I actually managed to hit it a few times. I played against Alice so most of the time we were both laughing. I told Alice she could come over to mine tomorrow as we had an English essay to do and we both thought we could do it together. I said Bye to Alice and got in my truck as she went to find Jasper.

I jumped a little when I heard someone knock on my window. I looked to see who it was to find Edward shooting me a crooked grin. which made my heart flutter. I rolled down my window.

"Hey" Edward said.

"Hi, what's wrong?" I asked

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to give your pen back, I forgot to give you it after I wrote down my number." He said handing me the pen.

"Uh thanks, I'll see you tomorrow then." I said but he just stared at me. I stared back into his bright green eyes, I could look at them for hours. I don't know how long we were like that for but Emmett's booming voice broke our gaze.

"Hey Bella!" he said

"Uh Hi Emmett." I noticed the girl who sat next to him at lunch was holding his hand. she smiled at me and I smiled back, she truly was beautiful. she had the most amazing blue eyes and looked like a model.

"This is Rosalie, my girlfriend" Emmett informed me while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to meet you Rosalie." I said giving her a little wave.

"Hello Bella. Nice to meet you too." she said.

"Edward, I just came over to say that I'm going over to Rosalie's so you don't have to wait for me." Edward nodded "See you later, Bye Bella." He said.

"Bye Bella, maybe we could talk some other time." Rosalie said and they both walked away hand in hand. They were such a good couple.

"Well I better go find Alice, see you tomorrow." Edward said. I felt a bit disappointed, I wanted to spend some more time with him.

"hm, yea ok, Bye." he shot me one more crooked smile before heading back to his car. I couldn't help smiling to myself and started the truck.

When I got home I decided to phone my mom, seeing as I never got to have a proper talk with her the other day. I found my phone and dialled her number.

"_Hello?" _I heard my mom's voice say on the other end of the line.

"Hey mom, it's Bella, how are you?"

_"Oh Honey, it's so nice to hear your voice. I'm fine thanks, how are you? Is everything ok?"_

"I'm fine thanks' mom. Yea everything is ok. So you having fun?"

_"I wish you were here Bella, you would love it." _For the rest of the conversation we mostly talked about school and where my mom had already visited. When I saw that it was six and I still needed to my homework and start dinner, I decided to end the conversation.

"I have to go now mom, talk to you soon, love you."

_"Bye Bells, love you too." _And then she put the phone down. I decided to do some extra studying in Biology as Edward and I had mostly been talking the whole lesson and I wasn't really sure about the topic we were learning about.

After I made dinner I went at sat in the living room with Charlie to watch the game. I didn't really know what was happening but I still watched it. Me and Charlie didn't talk much but I did tell him that Alice would be coming round tomorrow. After that I went upstairs and took a shower, washed my hair and then got ready for bed.

I woke up to find that, surprisingly, it wasn't raining but it still looked a little cold so I threw on a long sleeved T-shirt with a hoodie on top and put on some jeans along with my converses. I thought about my dream that I had had last night, I was dreaming about Edward and his green eyes. We weren't talking but we were just staring at each other, when Edward moved closer he suddenly turned into Mike. I shook my head to clear my mind and grabbed an apple for my breakfast and got into the truck.

When I got to school, Edward was leaning against his car watching me drive by. I waved to him and he waved back. I parked my truck and could see him make his way over to me.

"Morning Bella." He said as I closed my door,

"Morning, how are you today?" I asked.

"Fine thanks you?"

"I'm good thanks." I said smiling up at him. "...So was there something you needed?"

"Oh um, no, I just came to say hello. Is that ok?" he said shooting me the first crooked smile of the day.

"Uh yea fine with me." I said blushing a little which made him laugh. Come to think about it, he always laughed when he saw me blush.

"So, do you want me to walk you to class?" he said shifting his feet, he seemed to be all embarrassed. I tried not to let my giggles out, but he was so adorable when he was embarrassed.

"Sure, I'd love you to." I told him with a wide smile. He smiled back at me and we started to make our way to English.

"So Alice is coming round to yours tonight." He said trying to make conversation.

"Yea we have an English essay to do." He just nodded. After that we just walked in silence. Once we were outside the classroom I turned to say bye to Edward.

"I'll see you in Biology then, bye."

"Yea see you then." But we didn't move. Instead we just starred at each other like we had yesterday. We were interrupted by a little pixie, better known as Alice.

"Hey Bella." She said hugging me and then turned to Edward. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Alice."

"Edward just walked me to class." I informed her. She raised an eyebrow and had a smile appearing on her face. I couldn't help the blush appearing on my cheeks which made Alice giggle. Edward coughed.

"Well, I uh better go or I'm gunna be late. Bye" then he walked of and starred after him. I had to admit, he was very attractive. Alice squealed next to me.

"What Alice?" I said making my way to my seat.

"He sooo likes you. I can see it in his eyes." She claimed.

"Don't be silly Alice, he just walked me too class. No big deal."

"He likes you." She insisted.

"No he doesn't. Why would he like me. I'm just some boring, plain girl. He could have any girl he wanted." I murmured. Alice looked at me for a while and the squealed again.

"What now?"

"You like him too!" she replied.

"WHAT?!" I shouted a little to load so I brought the volume down a little so Alice was the only one who could hear. "No I don't." I whispered trying to hide my blush.

"You do! And don't try to deny it." She restated.

"I don't. now can we end this conversation. Please?" Alice still had a smile on her face but nodded. "Thank you."

After that we mostly talked about Alice's party coming up this weekend, she kept nagging me about wearing the dress but I wasn't going to change my mind. After class Mike was waiting for me again.

"Hey Bella,"

"Morning Mike." I said, not waiting for him but walking away. He rushed up by me, a little too close that our arms were touching.

"Hey, me and Jess and some of the other guys are going to the movies tonight, do you want to come?" he said with a hopeful smile.

"Uh no sorry I can't. Alice is coming round mine tonight to work on our English essay. Maybe some other time." I told him. I saw his smile fade a little.

"Well, ok, some other time then, bye." He said and walked straight into his class before I could reply. I walked into my class room and settled into my seat next to Jess. I just knew that today Jess would be talking about her plans for later on tonight.

* * *

**This is all I have wrote so far and I don't know if I should carry on.**

**Please review if you want me to continue writing.**

**thanks**

**Ella :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's POV

Lunch. Finally. Today has just been dragging on but it was nice to see Bella first thing this morning. I grabbed a sandwich and made my way to my seat. I greeted everyone and they replied back. I got stuck into my sandwich and realised that Alice was staring at me funny.

"What?" I asked her, wondering if I had something on my face or just walked in the room with no pants on. I smiled and shook her head.

"Hmmm, nothing." she said. _Ok that was weird_, I thought.

I carried on eating my sandwich and glanced over to Bella's table. She wasn't next to Mike today which made my smile. She was sat next to Angela. At the same time she looked up and smiled at me, I couldn't help the wide grin spread across my face and gave her a small wave. I turned around to eat the rest of my sandwich to find Alice looking at me again.

"What is it Alice?" I asked a little frustrated now.

"Nothing, don't worry." she replied. I glared at her and went back to my lunch.

I knew she was up to something. Once the bell rang I got up with the rest of the group and we made our way to class. I found myself rushing to class just to see Bella again. I got there before her and made my way to my seat.

She came into the room about two minutes after me and smiled when she saw me.

"Hey Edward."

"Hello, how come you weren't sitting by Mike today?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Uh well Angela was helping me with some Maths." she replied but it didn't sound very convincing.

"Oh right" I said and let the topic drop. I couldn't but look to Mike's table to find him glaring at me, I just smiled and faced back to the front of the class where the teacher was now telling us what we were gong to do today. As soon as the teacher stopped talking me and Bella's started.

Today we mostly talked about films. It was nice having someone to talk to, sure I had Alice and the rest but they all had each other and sometimes you could feel a little left out. At the end of lesson I decided to walk Bella to Gym even though my class was in the different direction. We said out goodbyes and then parted.

I knew that I would getting my share of death glares from Mike today.

Bella's POV

After Gym I told Alice to come over whenever she was ready and went to my truck. I made my way out of the car park after I waved to Edward who smiled back.

Half an hour after I got home Alice was knocking on my door.

"Hey Alice" I said

"Heya Bella" she said giving me a hug before following me into the lounge.

We sat on the floor around the coffee table with pillows on the floor. After thirty minutes of hard working Alice sighed. I put down my pen and looked at her.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just bored. Can we have a break?"

"Sure, do you want a drink, I got some diet coke in the fridge." I asked

"Thanks" she replied and I went to get the drinks, I also grabbed a bag of chips and made my way back to the living room.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked Alice.

"Sure I'd love to." she said and smiled at me. We started talking about the party after that and you could tell that Alice was really excited,

"I'v got decorations and everything, I can't wait. You sure I can't persuade you to wear that dress?" she said trying to use her puppy dog eyes on me.

"I'm sure." I said and laughed when she huffed. Then she got a mischievous look in her eyes.

"But Edward would love it." she said in a sing-song voice. _Not this again,_ I thought.

"So what?"

"Aaaw come on Bella, he really likes you even though he doesn't know it yet and I know you like him to." she whined. I felt the blush creeping on my face. I didn't want to admit to her that I was getting a bit of a crush on Edward.

"We're just friends Alice, that's all." I said trying to end this conversation.

"But don't you see how he looks at you?"

"Alice, drop it." I said pleading her to stop.

"Fine…sorry." she apologized

"It's ok Alice, do you think we should finish the essay?" I asked, she sighed but nodded. I knew she wasn't going to give up that easily.

Charlie was home earlier today and walked in on me and Alice dishing up the chicken alfredo.

"Hey dad, you're just in time for dinner. This is Alice, we were working on our English essay so I invited her to stay for dinner." I said.

"Hey there Alice, nice to meet you." Charlie said sticking out his hand for her to shake. She shook it and smiled up at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr Swan."

"Just call me Charlie." he said and went and sat down at the table while me and Alice placed the plates on the table. We mostly talked about school. Charlie and Alice were getting on well, like a house on fire. After dinner Alice got a phone call saying that she needed to come home so I helped her pack up her bag and opened the front door for her.

"Bye Charlie, hope to see you soon!" Alice shouted from the hallway. Charlie appeared and waved,

"Drive safely Alice, Bye." he replied.

I gave Alice a hug before she ran to her car and sped off around the corner. I went back into the living room and sat down on the coach next to Charlie who was watching the game on the TV.

"That Alice is a real nice girl, I'm glad you made friends with her." he said still looking at the TV. I smiled and nodded.

"I know she's great." I yawned and got up to go upstairs. "Well I'm going to bed now. Night dad, see you in the morning." I said and reached down to kiss his cheek.

"Night Bells."

I made my way up the stairs and hoped into the shower. I let the warm water run over my body and used my favourite strawberry shampoo. After my shower I put in my pyjamas and dried me hair. I crawled into bed and turned off my bed side lamp.

I started to think about what Alice had said earlier about me and Edward liking each other. Sure Edward is a great guy and I really like him, and I think I do have a little crush on him but I didn't't know if he felt the same way. Edward could have any girl he wanted, he wouldn't like a girl like me who was shy and boring. I sighed and shook my head trying to stop thinking about it. I closed my eyes and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know that people are enjoying the story.**

**Please review**

**Ella :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella POV**

When I woke up I went through my normal morning routine and grabbed a granola bar before jumping into my truck. When I got into the parking lot I found Edward leaning against his car. Once he saw me he smiled and made his way over to me parking my truck. I got out and said my hello to Edward.

"So did you finish your English essay?" he asked. I didn't answer at first because I felt like I was getting lost in his emerald eyes. He coughed and I was brought back to reality.

"Uh yea." I said and starred down at my feet as I could feel the heat on my cheeks. I heard him chuckle.

While I was looking down at the ground I saw another pair and shoes enter my view.

"Morning Bella!" Said Mike. I looked up and smiled. "You look real nice today." he said with what looked like a seductive grin. I heard Edward scoff beside me and saw him shaking his head slightly. Mike snapped his head up to Edward and glared.

"Morning. Uh thanks Mike." I said now facing Mike, who seemed to relax when he heard my voice.

There was an awkward silence and I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I coughed and made my excuse to leave.

"Well I better go. I need to find Alice. Bye." I said looking at both of them. They smiled so I left and made my way to English. That was weird.

**Edward POV**

I was hoping to walk Bella to class again but Mike turned up. I couldn't help but laugh at how Mike tried to flirt with Bella. She really did look nice today but that grin just made me crack. Once Bella left and was out of sight Mike stepped forward towards me and glared again. I stepped back and started to walk to class. I heard Mike follow me and felt him put his hand and my shoulder to turn me round.

"What do you want Newton?" I said

"Leave Bella alone." I was shocked that Mike said that. He didn't own Bella.

"Why should I? we're friends." I told him and carried on walking.

"I know you're just jealous Cullen!" Mike shouted from behind me. "You can't face the fact that Bella obviously likes me instead of you." I rolled my eyes and turned the corner. Mike Newton was such a big head.

I went into my Maths class and pulled out my iPod. The teacher always caught me listening to music when I should be listening to him but seeing as I always got top marks, he mostly just ignored me. Last night was another restless night so I ended up finishing all my homework trying to block my mind of the thoughts of my parents. It was still a few more weeks till the anniversary but knowing that it was coming up made my mind run wild with memories.

The rest of the day was uneventful and I didn't receive any more death glares from Mike. I found myself smiling on my way to Lunch knowing I would see my Bella. _My Bella? _where did that come from, I was starting to sound like Mike. I wasn't that hungry today so I just headed to my table.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett boomed. I scowled at him, he knew I hated being called that.

"Hi Emmett." I said

"What were you and Mike Newton talking about earlier on? I saw you two this morning in the car park." asked Emmett.

"Oh nothing really." I replied trying to end the conversation.

"Well it didn't look like anything. Didn't you see how Mike was staring at you?" he pressed on.

"It was nothing." I answered and took out a book to read to show that I wasn't planning carrying on the conversation. The table was silent for a while but soon after they started talking about the party coming up this weekend.

I decided to steal a glance of Bella and turned my head to the side. As soon as I saw her anger rushed through my body. Mike had his arm draped around Bella's shoulder and was edging closer to her. I could tell that Bella felt uncomfortable because she was moving further away from him and I could see her clenched fists under the table.

Seeing her like that made me want to go over there and punch Newton square in the face, but I didn't because that's what he wanted me to do. I kept seeing him glance at me now and then, probably to see how I was reacting to this. Just as I was going to go over there, Bella stood up and walked out the room. Mike looked shocked at first but then starting talking to Jess. I felt like I had to follow, like something was pulling me towards her. I went to stand up but Alice beat me and rushed after Bella. I sighed and carried on reading. Not long after that the bell went and we were making our way to class. Hopefully mine would be spent with Bella. I had to know if she was ok.

* * *

**What do you think of it so far? **

**Please please please review**

**Ella :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella POV**

I couldn't stand it any more. I had to get away from Mike. I said I needed to go to my locker and practically ran out the cafeteria with out tripping once which surprised me. I wondered out to the car park and went and sat where Edward had been when he left that cafeteria that day. Not long after, Alice found me and sat next to me.

"You ok Bella? What happened?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I just needed a little air." I told her with a forced smile that I knew didn't reach my eyes. Alice knew I was lying and pulled me into a hug.

"I think I should talk to Mike, he's obviously making you uncomfortable." she said but I shook my head.

"No Alice, I'm fine, really. I just needed a little air." I assured her. If Alice went and spoke to Mike it could really hurt him. He probably didn't mean to make me feel this way. I guess I just wasn't used to that type of attention.

Alice sighed and stood up offering me a hand.

"If you say so, but if this happens again I'm going to talk to him if you like it or not." It was my time to sigh but I nodded and we made our way to class as the bell had just rung.

Thankfully I wasn't late for Biology and didn't look at mike as I entered the room, instead I just kept my eyes on the floor. I settled in my seat and pulled out my books. As I was putting my bag on the floor I knocked my pen to the floor.

I went to reach down for it but accidentally knocked heads with Edward at the same down he reached to retrieve my pen.

"Ouch" Edward said. I straightened back in my seat and faced Edward.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." before I knew I was reaching up to rub his head but luckily stopped when my fingers were a few inches away. I blushed and let my hair fall in front of my face to try and hide it. I heard Edward chuckle and looked up at him.

"It's ok Bella. Didn't you hurt yourself? You hit your head pretty hard."

"Uh no not really. I'm kind of accident prone so that was nothing really." I laughed. Edward smiled and handed me my pen. "Thanks."

"Tell me if I'm being nosey, but are you ok? What happened at lunch?" Edward questioned. I sighed and nodded.

"I'm fine now thanks. I just needed a little air." I said and turned to the front of the class, showing that I no longer wanted to carry on the conversation. I didn't like lying. After a few minutes of silence I heard Edwards voice again.

"Was it anything to do with Mike? Because I can go over there and kick his ass for you if you want." he asked, trying to lighten the mood. I couldn't help but smile and turned back to him.

"I'm fine Edward. There's no need to go kicking peoples asses." I replied. He chuckled and nodded and then faced the teacher as he told us what we were doing today.

For most of the lesson the teacher was talking so me and Edward couldn't talk very much. Now and then I would catch him staring at me but as soon as he saw me looking at him he would face the front.

I was glad when the bell finally went but then sighed when I remembered I had Gym, but I had Alice which would hopefully. Edward ended up walking me to Gym again.

"I'll see you later then. You sure you're ok?"

"Honestly I'm fine." I assured him with a smile which made one appear on his face. "Bye." I said and headed into the Gym.

"Hey Alice."

"Hi Bella. You ok now?"

"I told you Alice, I'm fine." I said with a smile. It was nice to know she cared. She smiled back and she started ranting on about her party again.

Gym wasn't too bad today. We could choose to either do Basketball or Badminton so me and Alice chose Badminton because we were both hopeless at it. I would of felt bad for Alice if she was my partner because I was so bad but Alice wasn't the best either so most of the time we were in giggle fits.

After Gym, a tall blonde boy was waiting outside the building. Alice ran up to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hey Bella, you haven't met Jasper yet." Alice realised.

"Nice to meet you Bella" Jasper said

"Hey Jasper, nice to meet you too." I replied. We all ended up walking to the car park together. Alice and Jasper told me how they met when Jasper moved to Forks a few years ago and that they started going out straight away. They seemed so happy with each other and full of love. I couldn't help wishing to find someone for me like that.

Once Alice hugged me and we all said our goodbyes, I went and got in my truck. I waved at Edward again when I drove past his car and made my way home.

I didn't have any homework to do when I got home so I ended up cleaning the house. Charlie arrived home before I could start dinner but luckily he brought home some pizza.

I felt exhausted and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

**Bit of a short chapter.**

**Please review. I want to know what people think so far.**

**Ella :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella POV**

Friday. One more day till the party and I wasn't looking forward to going with Mike if I was honest. I couldn't not go because it would hurt Alice's feeling. But if I did go without Mike. it might hurt his feelings.

Mike's a nice guy but I only see him as a friend. I thought he would get the hints that I didn't like him the same way he obviously liked me but it didn't seem to be working. I would see how he acted at the party and if it got worse and he was acting like we were a couple I would have to put him straight and talk to him.

I woke up an hour earlier today so I decided to actually put some effort into doing my hair. I ended up curling it slightly to give it that natural effect. I was surprised when it actually came out the way I wanted it to. I chose to wear one of the T-shirts Alice had forced me to buy and put on my black skinny jeans with converses. I still had 20 minutes of spare time so I ended up leaving for school earlier.

There were only a few cars in the parking lot when I arrived so I stayed in my truck and pulled out the book I had been reading lately. I don't know how long I was there but the tapping on the window made me jump. I turned to find a Alice and Edward. I got out the truck pulling my bag with me and locked the door.

"Morning." I said to both of them and they replied.

"Bella, your hair looks great, you should definitely wear it like that tomorrow for the party. Can you believe it's tomorrow. I'm really excited." Alice was speaking fast and practically buzzing. I thanked her for the complement before she skipped off to find Jasper.

"Is she always like this before a party?" I asked Edward as we made our way to the building.

"She's normally a little more hyper. That was quite calm for her." he laughed as my eyes grew wider.

"So are you excited about the party then?" I questioned

"Yea I guess so." he replied. He didn't seem very happy.

"Are you ok Edward?"

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?" he shot me the first crooked smile of the day which made one appear on my face. Just before I was about to go into class, I turned to face Edward.

"See you in Bio then?"

"Sure. You know Bella, if you feel uncomfortable at Mikes table you should come and sit with us." Edward said. I was just going to accept his offer but I stopped myself.

"I'm fine Edward. I don't mind sitting at Mikes table and if I move, I might upset his feelings. But thanks for the offer." I replied.

Edward sighed but flashed me another crooked smile, that was two in the space of five minutes. "Ok, I guess I'll see you in Bio then." I went to enter the class but Edward stopped me. "And Bella, Alice was right. You're hair does look really nice like that. You should wear it like this more often." he said quietly while brushy a stray strand out of my face.

My heart beat started to accelerate at how close he was to me. There was no way of hiding the deep red blush on my cheeks so I just stared into his eyes. I could stare into his eyes for years and never get bored of the colour.

The bell made us both jump and we were brought back to reality.

"Well…Thanks. See you later." I said and rushed into the class before I could get lost in his eyes again. I could hear him laugh as I entered the room and found Alice jumping in her seat.

"Alice, I think you need to calm down a little. I don't know where you get all this energy from." she wasn't listening and carried on fidgeting. After the teacher gave us our instruction Alice rambled on about the party.

Even though she was starting to get on my nerves, I was happy she was talking about something else than me and Edward.

When I left the class I was surprised to not find Mike waiting for me. Maybe he was starting to get the hint. I didn't bother waiting around to see if he would appear so I went to Spanish.

Everyone around the school was talking about the Cullen's party and wasn't surprised that Jess started talking about it in class.

"This party is going to be amazing!" she squealed and rambled on about what she was going to wear and how she was planning to o her hair.

Surprisingly, at Lunch, Mike didn't pay much attention to me. He said hello to me and asked me about the Biology homework and that was. He spoke to Jess more today, which was good. Maybe he could finally see that she liked him and that I only saw him as a friend.

I looked at Alice's table and waved as she noticed me.

"HI BELLA!" Emmett boomed and waved his hand frantically. I couldn't help but giggle and wave back a bit. Then I noticed that people were starring at me and my blush started to appear on my cheeks.

I looked at the other end of their table and found a laughing Edward. He saw me scowling at him and shot me a crooked smile that he new would make me smile.

When the bell went I gathered my things and made my way to my favourite lesson.

* * *

**Hi**

**What do you think so far? I will try and update at least once a day because I know how frustrating it can be when your starting to enjoy a story and then realise there is no more to read.**

**Please review**

**Ella :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward POV**

I was a bit disappointed when Bella didn't accept the offer to sit with us at lunch, but she didn't want to hurt Mikes feeling. Bella is so considerate and is always trying to make everyone happy, but I guess that just makes her her.

It was funny watching Emmet embarrassing Bella. She always got the prettiest shade of pink on her cheeks when she was embarrassed.

I had to stop by my locker before class today so Bella was the first to arrive. I found her sat at our table, doodling on her note book.

She didn't seem to realise that I was in the room, so I quietly made my way to my seat and moved closer to her.

"Boo!" I whispered in her ear. He jumped a mile and I couldn't help but laugh at her face.

"Don't do that Edward!" she complained and scowled at me again. That made me laugh even more and I could feel my sides starting to hurt. She huffed and turned to the front of the class.

Once I calmed down I started to speak.

"Sorry Bella, it was just to tempting."

Silence.

"Bella I mean it."

Silence again.

Before I could say another word, the teacher walked in class and started the lesson. I felt really bad now. After ten minutes the teacher was still talking so I decided to write a letter of apology to her.

_Dear Bella_

_I am truly sorry that I made you jump. I only meant it as a joke and I can see that you did not like it. Please forgive me. I'm really really really sorry. _

_Edward._

I folded it up and slid it over to her side of the table. She hesitated at first but then unfolded it and read it.

She smiled and then wrote a reply. Not long after she passed me her note. I unfolded it and started to read

_Edward_

_HA HA! Got you. Of course I forgive you. I was only playing around. _

_Bella_

_P.S. Do you think acting is a good career choice for me?_

I smiled and turned to face her. She was smiling at me and rolled her eyes. I chuckled and turned back to the teacher before he could notice that I wasn't paying any attention.

We had five more minutes of the lesson and the teacher had already finished the lecture so he let us have free time.

"So what do you think?" Bella asked, out of the blue.

"About what?" I replied, a little confused.

"My acting skills of course."

"Oh, very good. You had me fooled." I told her.

"Thank you," she laughed. "So do you have all the decorations ready for the party. From what I've heard, Alice has pushed the boat out."

"I wouldn't know. I leave stuff like that for Alice. She'll probably make me help her though." I replied. Just then the bell went and we started to walk to the Gym.

On our way we mostly talked about the party. I didn't really feel in the party mood if I was honest and would just rather stay up in my room and watch movies or something. But knowing that Bella would be going made me want to go a little more.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Edward." she said as she went to walk into the Gym.

"Ok, Bye." and then I was on my way to Spanish.

Mike shot me glares all though Spanish but I was getting kind of used to them. As I was walking out the room, Mike 'accidentally' bumped into me. He laughed and walked of with Tyler. Mike was a complete jerk.

**Bella POV**

Gym was a disaster today. I somehow managed to hit myself with the badminton racket and run into the net before landing straight on my butt. Alice tried to not laugh when she was helping me up but I knew she was finding it hard to keep it in any longer so I told her to just let it out.

Soon after she started to laugh, I started to laugh. By the end of the lesson we were both holding our sides from the pain of laughing so much and had tears running down our cheeks.

We were still giggling slightly as we made our way to the parking lot.

Before I went to my truck Alice tried one more time to persuade me into wearing the dress but it wasn't working. She sighed but told me that if I didn't wear it, I would have to do me hair like I had today.

As I was pulling out Edward waved at me again and I waved back. Charlie was going to Billy Blacks for dinner and was going to be back a little later. I was half way through my maths homework when my mobile went off.

I fished it out of my bag and answered it without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said

_"Hey Bella, it's me Edward."_ I couldn't help the smile appear on my face when I heard his voice.

"Hi Edward. You ok?"

_"Sure, I was just wondering if you were any good at putting up decorations?"_

"Um, I'm not really sure." I laughed "Why do you need some help?"

_"Yes please. Alice has gone shopping with Jasper to get him a new outfit for tomorrow and me and Emmett are meant to sort the decorations out."_

"Ok, I'll help. What's your address?"

_"I'll come and get you. I'll be there in ten minutes."_

Before I could reply he put the phone down.

* * *

**So, do you like it so far?**

**Please review.**

**Ella :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella POV**

I Quickly went upstairs and did my hair. I then phoned Charlie and said I was going out.

Just as I was checking my hair again, I heard a beep outside and made my way out to meet Edward.

He was out of his car and by the passenger side door.

"Hey" I said.

"Thanks Bella. We really need help. Emmett's just mucking about with the helium for the balloons." that sounded like Emmett

"No problem."

He opened the door for me like a proper gentleman and made his way over to the drivers seat and started the car.

"So how come Rosalie isn't helping you guys?" I asked as we pulled out of my drive.

"Well we did ask her but she was helping her mom with something so she's coming over later."

"Oh right, how much have you done then?"

Edward glanced at me slightly with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well…um…nothing." I couldn't help but giggle. "I guess we have a lot of work to do then." He nodded and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

I glanced out the window and saw tree rushing past us. "Do all Cullen's drive fast?" I asked.

Edward faced me and laughed. "Sorry, do you want me to slow down?"

"Please. You do know I can go grass on you, seeing as I'm the daughter of the police chief." he laughed again but slowed down.

A few minutes later, Edward was pulling into a drive outside a massive white house. I sat there in shock at how beautiful it was, There were steps leading up to the door with two white pillars at the bottom. I didn't realise that Edward was already out of the car and opening my door for me.

"Wow" I said once we were standing in front of the house. Edward chuckled beside me and started walking towards the door. I caught up with him and we entered the house.

I gasped at how bright and big the interior was. Edward took my jacket and placed it on the chair by the door along with his own.

"Follow me." he said and started to walk into, what looked like the Lounge.

The furniture had been pushed to the walls and a big music system was placed in the corner. I found Emmett in the middle of the room, sucking the helium out of a balloon.

"Hi Bella!" he squeaked and ran over to me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. Hearing that high voice come out of such a big guy made me laugh out load.

"Hey Emmett" I said once he placed me back down on the floor. "So shall we get started? What do we need to do."

Emmett and Edward told me what Alice had told them to do and we got started right away. Because Emmett kept using all the helium for the balloons, I made him go clear out the den so that it could also be used for the party. Edward took the job of blowing up the balloons to be placed in the corner of the rooms and I decided to put the streamers up by the door using a step ladder.

I would of thought that balloons and streamers were a bit childish but the black and purple theme actually looked quite good.

I just needed to reach over a little more to pin the last of the streamers to the corner of the door frame when I lost my balance and felt myself falling to the floor.

I braced myself to hit the ground but was surprised when I felt two strong arms catch me. I opened my eyes to find two green eyes starring back at me.

"Are you ok Bella?" he whispered. It took me a few seconds to find my voice.

"Yes. Thank you." I replied. He didn't' put me down, he just starred at me. I felt myself getting lost in his eyes again but was interrupted by Emmett's voice.

"Ok I'm fin-" he started but then realised that I was in Edwards arms. "Oh I'm sorry, Am I interrupting something here?" He asked with a cocky grin and a raised eyebrow. My cheeks were boiling. I quickly jumped out of Edwards arms and straightened my clothes.

"Uh…n-no your not. Edward just caught me when I was falling." I replied with a shaky voice.

"Ooooooh right." Emmett said with a huge grin still on his face. "Well I'm going to go pick up Rose. Bye" He left the room after he winked at Edward. That made my cheeks burn even brighter. If that was possible. Once the door was closed I turned to face Edward.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked.

"No, thanks for catching me."

"No problem." Then it was silent.

"So have you finished?" I asked him. He seemed a bit distracted but answered me.

"Uh…yea. Do you want a drink or something?"

"Sure." surprisingly he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. My heart started to beat harder and a smile appeared on my face at how our hands fit perfectly together. _Shut up Bella,_ I told myself. I was acting like a little girl who's crush had just spoke to them. He let go of my hand and went to the fridge.

He handed me a can of coke and took me on the tour of the house. The house was three stories high and was decorated beautify. Edward told me that Esme had decorated the whole house, and now and then, bought houses to refurbish and then sell on. We were on the third floor now and Edward showed me his room. I felt my jaw drop at how big his room was.

The wall that faced the woods was glass and the view was breathtaking. He had a massive bed up against the right wall and flat screen TV on the opposite wall. He also had a black leather coach, up against the bottom of the bed and a desk in the corner that had laptop placed on top of it. Next to it was a giant book shelf filled with books and CD's.

I walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. He came and sat next to me and switched on the TV. I glanced at his bedside table and found a photo.

It was of a man and a woman with a little boy on the mans shoulders.

"Who's this Edward?" I asked and handed him the photo. He sighed and turned the TV back off. I glanced up at him and saw what looked like pain in his eyes.

"That's my real mom and dad with me. I was about five when that was took." I could now hear the pain in his voice. "They died when I was seven." I felt like I needed to comfort him, I wanted to take his pain away but I couldn't do that. I put my hand on top of his and he smiled at me but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry Edward." He handed me back the photo and I placed it back on the bedside table.

"It's ok." It was silent for I don't know how long but then we heard Alice call out so we made our way down stairs.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed when she saw me walking down the staircase. She ran up to me and hugged me. "What you doing here?"

"Edward called and said he needed some help with the decorations." I replied glancing up at Edward who still didn't seem himself.

"Oh right, thanks." I then noticed that Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were standing behind her.

"Hey guys." I said and waved. They all said hello back and the boys went into the kitchen, Jasper dropping his bags by the door. Alice grabbed mine and Rosalie's hands and pulled us into the lounge.

"Wow!" Alice said walking into the middle of the cleared room, "You did a good job Bella."

"Thanks" I said with a sheepish grin on my face.

"So Bella, have you decided what you're going to wear tomorrow? Or should I say has Alice?" asked Rosalie as Alice rolled her eyes.

"No I decided. Alice was going to make me wear a dress but I put my foot down." Rosalie looked at me in shock.

"She's too stubborn that girl." Alice commented and huffed which made me and Rosalie start to giggle. For another ten minutes or so, me, Alice and Rosalie chatted while the boys stayed in the kitchen. I glanced at the clock and found that it was already nine-thirty and that I should really be getting home soon. Edward must be a mind reader because as I was just going to get him he turned into the room.

"You ready to go home Bella?" he asked.

"Yep, let me just go say bye to everyone." First I gave Alice and Rosalie a hug and then went into the kitchen to say bye to Jasper and Emmett.

Emmett gave me another bone crushing hug and ruffled my hair, which was really annoying because it made me feel even shorter, while Jasper waved from over the other side of the breakfast bar.

Edward was waiting for me by the door with my Jacket and opened my door for me when we were getting in his car.

* * *

**YAY! I got over 10 reviews lol. Thanks, keep them coming. I want to know what people think of it so far.**

**Ella :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward POV **

I'd finally told Bella about my parents, well not everything. When I told her she didn't push me to tell her more and I was thankful. That was one of the things I liked about Bella. She pushed you and let you tell her in your own time.

Earlier on, when I had Bella in my arms, I felt…weird but a good weird, if that makes any sense. It was as if time stood still and I was lost in her chocolate brown eyes. Wow that sounded stupid.

"Is this Debussy?" Bella asked, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"Uh yea, do you want me to change it?" I asked, moving my hand towards the radio.

"No, I like it." she said and smiled at me.

We didn't talk very much on the way home. I don't know if it was because she was still embarrassed about me catching her and Emmett seeing us or because she thought I didn't feel like speaking after I had just told her about my parents. I was soon pulling into her road and parking in front of Bella's house.

"Thanks for helping Bella."

"No problem." she said looking up from her lap. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I sighed I didn't really want her to go, "Ok. Night Bells, sweet dreams." I said, her smile grew wider when I called her Bells.

"You too, Bye." she reached for the handle of the door and opened it. I watched until she had opened her door and stepped inside. She waved from her door and I waved back before making my way home.

When I got home, I found every one in the kitchen.

"Sorry about earlier Edward" Emmett said with a wink. I glared at him and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"What? What happened earlier?" Alice asked. I turned back to Emmett, shooting him a look that meant _don't even think about it. _He ignored me and smirked.

"Oh nothing. I just caught Bella and Edward being a bit too friendly." Emmett said toward the others. Alice eyes widened.

"I knew it. I just knew it."

"Nothing happened. She was falling and I caught her that's all!" I barked at Emmett and stormed up to my room. I heard Emmett laugh but then he cursed so I guess Rosalie had hit him again.

I couldn't be bothered to do anything went I reached my room so I stripped down to my boxers and crawled under the covers of my bed. I glanced at the photo on my bedside table and sighed. I could vaguely remember having the photo took. I was only five but I can remember that we were at the park and having a picnic with Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice. Esme took the photo and when I first moved in with them, she gave me and it had stayed on my bed side table ever since.

I had my fathers green eyes and crooked grin but got my bronze hair from my mother. We looked so happy in the photo and how I wished I could see them one more time. But I couldn't.

I closed my eyes and turned over on to my side, trying to fall asleep.

**Bella POV**

Saturday. Party day. I climbed out of bed and got washed. Mike was coming to pick me up at 7:30 so I still had enough time to do the laundry, change the beds, wash my truck and cook Charlie's dinner before having to get ready and do my hair.

It was nearly six when I looked at the clock in the kitchen so I decided to start getting ready. I had a shower and used my strawberry shampoo to wash my hair. After that set out my clothes on my bed ready to change, I couldn't help but pull the blue dress out too. If I was honest, the dress was growing on me and really would like to wear it. What Alice said to me the other day came to mind. _But Edward would love it, _she complained when I said I wasn't going to wear the dress. I found myself wanting to wear it now, not just for Edward, but for me too. I wanted to look pretty and plus it would surprise Alice. Before I could change my mind, I slipped in the dress and found the black high hells that Alice had also got me. They weren't too high so I wasn't very worried about breaking my ankle.

I did my hair like I had yesterday and put on the slightest bit of make-up. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I had to admit, I looked quite nice, the dress wasn't to short and it didn't show much cleavage. I heard a beep outside and glanced up at clock, 7:25. I grabbed my purse and jacket and headed down stairs.

"Wow Bella, You look hot!" Mike said as I closed my door. His eyes were all over me and I instantly tried to pull down my dress. I felt the blush on my cheeks and got into his car. Jessica was already in the front seat so I got in the back. I noticed that Mike didn't open the door for me like Edward did.

"Hey Bella, you look beautiful." Jess said. I smiled back at her. She was wearing a Green dress a bit like mine but showed way to much cleavage and was I little bit too short.

"Thanks Jess, You look great too."

Every now and then I would see Mike glance in his rear-view mirror. I felt uncomfortable and wished I had decided to wear jeans.

Not long after we were pulling up at Alice's house. We all got out the car, with no help from Mike, and headed into the house. It was packed, the whole of Forks school must have been there. I was trying to find Alice when someone ran up to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"I knew you would wear it!" Alice squealed after freeing me, "You look amazing Bella." she commented and I blushed slightly. Alice was wearing the black dress she had bought when we went shopping, it looked great on her and her black high heels went brilliantly with it. Her hair looked extra spiky and her eyes were Smokey. Overall, she looked stunning.

"Me? Have you not saw yourself? You're the one that looks amazing!" I shouted over the loud music.

"Aw thanks Bells, but really, you look great."

"Thanks."

"Well I have to go, I'll find you later on, ok?" I nodded and she went off, probably to find Jasper.

"Do you want to dance?" Mike whispered in my ear which made me jump. I had totally forgot that he was standing by me,

"Uh…no not really, I can't dance." he chuckled and was about to say something but was interrupted by Jess.

"I'll dance with you Mike, come on." before he could say another word, Jess grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the dancing crowd.

I decided to get a drink so I went into the kitchen. It was a bit crowded and I was getting pushed around a lot, Just when I was about to give up and go find Alice, a pale hand holding a glass of coke appeared in front of me. I looked up to see who it was and found Edward. A smile immediately appeared on my face and I took the glass.

"Hey." I said, as he stared at me with his mouth slightly open.

"Hi Bells, you look…amaz- you look beautiful." he said, his voice was a little shaky and he seemed a little embarrassed. My cheeks to started to get hot from his complement. _Edward thought I looked beautiful._ I thought, _Oh shut up Bella, stop acting so silly over a crush, _a small voice said in my head. I took a sip of my drink to find no alcohol was in it.

"Don't you drink?" I asked Edward, a bit surprised because everyone else was drinking.

"Uh no, why do you want some?"

"Oh no, I was just surprised seeing as every one else seems to be drinking alcohol." Edward nodded and pulled me into a more open space.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, I knew I couldn't dance but I wanted to dance with Edward.

"I better not, I'm not the best dancer."

"Go on it will be fun." I thought for a moment at how embarrassing it would be but thought what the hell.

"Ok, but if I break my ankle from dancing in these shoes, I am holding you responsible." my favourite crooked grin appeared his face and he grabbed my hand again.

I didn't really know what to do so I just copied what other people were doing. After a few minutes I was really enjoying myself and Edward seemed to be happy too. I spotted Alice dancing with Jasper and also saw Emmett and Rosalie dancing by them. Alice winked at me and a blush appeared on my face. Just as a song was ending someone tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"I think Bella owes me a dance, Cullen." Mike said. I saw Edward glare at him and his jaw clench. I didn't want Edward to go, a slow song was just starting and I wanted to dance with him.

"Actually, I'm a little thirsty." I said, trying to get out of dancing with Mike.

"Aaaw Come on Bella, just one dance, Please." he made a face that I couldn't refuse.

"Hhhm ok, just one." A huge smirk appeared on Mikes face and he moved forward towards me.

"Beat it Cullen!" Mike ordered. I could of slapped him right there and then for speaking to Edward like that. Edward glanced at me and I walked towards him lifting my lips to his ear.

"I'll come find you later, thanks for the dance I had a great time, and don't take any notice of Mike, he can be a jerk sometimes." I whispered to him and walked back to Mike. I saw a crooked smile appear on Edwards face and he walked off.

The slow song had just started and Mike pulled me closer him. I looked at what other people were doing and put my arms around Mikes neck as his were resting on my waist. Dancing with Mike wasn't too bad, he didn't try touching me any where else but my waist, but I spoke too soon and I felt his hands wonder.

His hands moved to my butt and he rested them there, just as I was about to move them, he squeezed and that was taking it to far.

I pushed his hands away from me and walked away. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Where are you going?" _To get away from you, you perv._ I felt like saying but I didn't say it.

"I need to go to the toilet, I'll be back in a minute." and I started to make my way up the stairs. I wasn't lying really, I did need to pee and the que was massive.

I had been waiting in the line for the toilet for over ten minutes when I realised that there was a toilet upstairs that no one probably knew about. I jumped out of the line and went up the next set of stairs to the third floor.

The bathroom was opposite Edwards room and light was coming from underneath it. I guess he left it on or he wasn't enjoying the party.

I was just walking out the bathroom when Mike appeared in front of me.

"Don't do that Mike, you scared me." I said.

"Sorry" he whispered and stared at me, I tried to walk away but he blocked me and inched forward slightly.

"Excuse me Mike." I said politely but he didn't listen instead he grabbed my wrists. "What are you doing?" I questioned, "Let go." I said, trying to break hold of the grip he had on me.

"I know you like me Bella, you don't have to hide it." he whispered edging even closer to me, I could smell the alcohol in his breath. I stepped back and hit the wall. I starred at him in shock.

"Mike let me go, this isn't funny." his head moved forward and was millimetres away from mine. "Please, I don't want to do this." I pleaded but he didn't listen. I felt the tears in my eyes. A few toppled over and rolled down my cheeks. "Don't!"

"Shhh" Mike whispered. There was only one thing left to do. Scream.

I screamed as hard as I could but it was muffled by Mikes lips on mine. Even more tears ran down my face, I tried to move my head away but it was impossible. My legs were kicking and my hands were trying hard to hit him but they were still in his hold. _Help!_ I screamed in my head, _help me please…_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. Me and my brother got caught aruing so my mum wouldn't let me on the coputer.**

**Please review.**

**Ella :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Edward POV**

I hate Mike Newton. Officially. He is a total jerk. I didn't want to leave Bella and by the look on her face, she didn't want to dance with Mike.

Someone had spilt their beer on me after I had left Bella, so I had to go upstairs and change. I made my way upstairs and found another shirt to put on. I was looking in my mirror and flattening out my hair when I heard, what sound like a scream. It sounded like it was right outside my room so I quickly swung open the door.

There I found, Mike Newton, making out with some girl. I saw his hands move to the bottom of the girls blue dress. Wait, _blue,_ Bella was wearing blue. I don't what happened to me next, but I just saw red and attacked.

I grabbed Newton by the back of his collar and pushed him away from Bella. I walked towards him and punched him right in the nose. I felt the his nose crack under my knuckles and heard him cry out in pain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Cullen?" he shouted.

"Leave Bella alone. Do you hear me? If you touch her one more time, I will kill you!" My fists were shaking, I was that angry. He chuckled at me and I lost control. I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall. "Is there something funny Newton." I said between gritted teeth and raised my other hand behind me, making it into a fist. He looked scared now and shook his head. "Thought so." I let him go and pushed him down the hall way. "Get out of my house."

Mike quickly ran down the stairs, covered in blood.

I glanced back at Bella to find her slumped on the floor with her head in her hands. I ran over to her and crouched in front of her.

"Are you ok Bella? Did he hurt you? If he did, I swear I'm going to kill him." I rushed out.

She looked up and I could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. I cupped her face in my hands and wiped away her tears with my thumbs but as soon as they were gone, new ones escaped her beautiful brown eyes . I pulled her into my lap and hugged her.

"He's gone now Bells, don't worry." I tried to soothe her as she cried in my arms. Seeing her like this made my heart ache.

After a few minutes she stopped crying and lifted her head.

"Thank you Edward." she croaked. I wiped the last of her tears away and picked her up. I placed her on my bed and went to get her a glass of water. I returned and gave her the glass. She sipped it and placed it on the bedside table.

"Do you want me to go get Alice?"

"NO!" she replied, "Don't leave me, please." I could see that she was about to start crying again so I crawled onto the bed with her and held her.

"Ok, ok, I wont." I guess she would have to stay in my room then. I knew that Mike was her ride home and my Volvo was being blocked by other peoples cars.

I saw that her shoes were still on and her feet looked a little red, they must have been hurting her. I moved to take them off and placed them on the floor along with mine. She sighed and flexed her toes.

"Do you want me to find something more comfortable for you to wear?" I whispered to her. She nodded and I got up to look through my chest of draws. I found and large old grey top and some old gym sorts. "These ok?" she nodded "you can take a shower if you want." she nodded again and went into the bathroom with them.

While she was in there I quickly changed into a old t-shirt and a pair of sweats. She came in carrying her dress, just as I was setting out the stuff for me to sleep on the coach.

The top I had given to her was long on her and the shorts went past her knees. Her hair was wet and you could see that she had been crying again because her eyes were red and slightly puffy. I took her dress and placed it on the top of the chest of draws.

"You can have the bed." I told her. She tried to smile at me and she shuffled over to the bed. She curled up into a ball and pulled the covers over her. "Are you ok Bells?" I couldn't help but ask, she was so quiet, maybe she was going into shock? She forced a smile at me that didn't reach her eyes and nodded. I turned off the light and went over to my make shift bed. After ten minutes of silence I heard Bella's voice.

"Edward?" she whispered. I quickly jumped up and walked over to her.

"Yes Bella? Are you ok?"

"I can't sleep…just…hold me please?" she asked, I wasn't sure if I should. I didn't want it to look like I was taking advantage of her. "Please." she pleaded and I gave in.

"Ok." I got in next to her and put my arms around her. She shifted forwards towards me and put her arms around my torso.

"Thank you." she whispered so quiet I wasn't even sure if I had heard her, and nuzzled in closer to me.

"Shhh Bells. Try to sleep." She shifted so her face was facing mine. She lifted her head slightly and kissed me on the cheek. I felt the shock again.

"I mean it Edward, thank you." she whispered into the darkens and moved back to her original spot.

My cheek was burning and I smiled at how good it felt. After a few minutes of me trying to soothe her and tell her everything was ok, Bella was soon asleep in my arms.

Here, with Bella in my arms, I felt…complete. I felt something I had never felt before. Could it be love? No it couldn't, I just had a crush on Bella, but maybe it was something stronger?

I liked Bella, and I know knew that I liked her more as a friend. I wanted us to be more than friends, but how could I know if she felt the same way?

I looked down to a sleeping Bella in my arms and smiled to my self. She looked so peaceful and she had a slight smile in her face.

She truly was beautiful and was a the most kindest, considerate, smartest, amazing girl I had ever met. I bent my head down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She sighed and held on to me tighter. Her ,now damp, hair smelt like my shampoo I always used and was spread across her cheek. I gently moved it out of her face, making sure not to wake her.

Just as I was falling asleep, I heard Bella mumble something.

"_Edward…" _I looked down at her to see if she had awaken, but her eyes were still closed. I guess she talked in her sleep. After another minute she said my name again, but with a little more urgency, and grabbed on to my shirt with her little fists.

"_Edward…stay" _I started to stroke her hair and her grip instantly became weaker.

"I'm here Bells, I'm not leaving you." I whispered to her and she sighed at my voice. Soon she had let go of my shirt and was sleeping peacefully.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of her dreaming about me. I hoped I would be dreaming about her too. It was nearly 3 in the morning now, the music had stopped and my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier

The last thing I saw before I fell asleep, was my beautiful Bella asleep in my arms.

* * *

**Did you like it? Was there anything you thought was good? Anything you thought was bad?**

**Please please please review.**

**Thanks**

**Ella :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bella POV**

My eyes fluttered open as the sun came in through the window. It was brighter than my room normally was in the morning. Maybe it was going to be sunny today? I opened my eyes fully and took in my surroundings.

I wasn't in my room, I was in Edwards and the sun was pouring in through the glass wall. But why was I here?

Memories flashed through my mind of last night and I instantly felt my throat close up and my heart beat start to raise. I felt something squeeze me and looked up to find a sleeping Edward.

I sat bolt up in the bed and rubbed my eyes. Maybe it was just a dream? But then I remembered how Edward had saved me from Mike and how he had held me last night when I couldn't sleep.

Edward groaned slightly and his eyes opened slightly. I starred down at him and watched him stretch, then close his eyes again, he didn't seem to realise I was here. I coughed slightly and watched his eyes open properly.

He starred at me and then sat up next to me.

"Uh, Morning Bella." he seemed a little uncomfortable. I smiled at him and watched him relax.

"Morning." we sat there in silence and just starred at each other.

His hair was all over the place and he looked like he could fall back asleep any minute. I could only imagine what my hair looked like, it probably looked like a haystack just like every other morning.

"Are you… ok?" he asked. I knew that he was talking about last night and nodded at him. He climbed out of bed. "I'll just go get Alice, I'm sure she'll let you borrow some of her clothes." he said as he headed over to the door.

"No don't! I don't want her to know what happened…not yet. I'll just wear my dress." he didn't look very happy at me response but he nodded and passed me the dress.

"You can get dressed first, then I can take you home, if you want." I nodded and walked into his bathroom.

I was right my hair was a mess and my eyes looked slightly pink, probably from all the crying last night. I grimaced in the mirror.

I didn't want to think about last night, not the part when I was with Mike anyway. I quickly changed into my dress, splashed water on my face and tried to brush through my hair with my fingers.

When I went back into the room, Edward was already dressed and putting on his shoes. He looked up at me and smiled.

"If you want, we can go out for breakfast?…After I take you home and you can change that is." I nodded and smiled at him.

He went into the bathroom and I sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him. I looked at the photo of his parents and remembered how hurt he looked when he talked about them. I wanted to talk to him about it, but from what I had heard from Alice, he didn't like talking about them so I would let him tell me in time. that's if he wants to.

I glanced at the clock to see it was six-thirty in the morning. Edward came out of the bedroom and came over to me.

"Ready?" He asked I simply nodded and followed him out the room.

I hesitated at the top of the stairs, not wanting to get caught be Alice, or Emmett.

"It's ok, there both asleep. They wont be up till midday." He chuckled and grabbed my hand.

We made our way down the stairs and headed out the door after locating my jacket and purse I had brought with me.

Edward opened the door for me again and helped me get in the car. Once Edward was in his seat, he turned on the engine and started to drive to my house.

It was a silent drive and I could feel Edward starring at me now and then. I would try to assure him with a smile, that I was fine, but by his face he didn't seem to buy it.

We pulled up outside my house. Charlie's car was gone, which meant he must of gone fishing with Billy. Oh no, Charlie.

"Does my dad know I was at yours?" I asked facing Edward,

"Uh, yea he texted you, asking where you were, so I text back saying that you were staying with Alice." he informed me and I sighed in relief.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He replied and starred back at my house.

"You can come in if you want." I told him. He nodded and walked round to my side of the car to open my door. I found my keys in my purse and opened the door for us.

"Um, I'm just going to get ready. You can wait in the lounge if you want." I said to Edward as I put my foot on the first step.

"Ok, see you in a minute." he said and gave me one last smile before I made my way to my bedroom.

I flung off my shoes and quickly changed into something more comfortable. Once I got dressed I went into the bathroom and washed. I was brushing my hair while I was going downstairs when I tripped a few steps away for the bottom.

I shut my eyes and pulled out my arms, ready to have contact with the floor. I was relieved when I felt Edwards arms around me again. I looked up at him to find my favourite crooked smile on his face.

"What am I going to do with you Bella? One day your going to really hurt yourself." He chuckled and let me go so I could steady myself.

"Thanks." I said and pulled on my converses.

"So what do you fancy?" _You!_ I was shocked at myself for thinking that and blushed. He didn't seem to notice so he carried on, "I know this great café we could go to."

"Sure." I said and we got back into his Volvo.

After a few minutes of silence, I couldn't take it any longer.

"Edward?" I said

"Hmm?" he replied glancing at me.

"I just wanted to say, thank you…for last night. You saved me from that…that…" my voice started to break and I could feel the tears come to my eyes. I noticed Edward pull into a car park and turn of the engine. He faced towards me and grabbed my hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb. "He followed me. I told him to stop, but he trapped me. He knew I didn't like it but he still carried on" The tears were following now.

Edward reached over and hugged me.

"It's ok Bells. You don't have to talk about it." He whispered to me and stroked my hair. I gripped onto him and hugged him tighter.

"Thank you." I finished and we sat there in silence for a few minutes. After my tears had dried up, Edward let go of me and smiled down at me, I smiled back at him and he opened the door. He helped me out the car and held my hand as we walked to the café.

* * *

**Did you like it? I want to know if people are enjoying the story and if anyone has a favourite part so far.**

**Please review**

**Thanks**

**Ella :)**

**5th september: Sorry I haven't updated. It wont let me for some reason, hopefully it should be working soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Edward POV**

We walked into the café and found a table in the corner. I ordered us both a coffee each and handed Bella a menu.

"So what are you on the mood for? Waffles? Pancakes?" I asked her and she smiled at me.

"Pancakes please." She told me, placing the menu on the table.

"Hmmm, good choice. I think I'll have that too." I informed her and placed my menu on top of hers. The waitress came back, giving us our coffees and took our order.

I saw Bella close her eyes and sigh.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. I didn't want to see her cry again, I hated seeing her like that.

"Yeah, just a little tired." she said and yawned, which made me yawned and we both chucked. "I guess you are too." she said and crossed her arms. She was right, I was tired. I had only got about three hours sleep and I felt knackered.

Soon, our waffles were here and we started to eat. Now and then I would see Bella frown, or hear here sigh. I put down my knife and fork and sighed looking at her. She soon realised that I had stopped eating so she stopped too.

I reached over and placed my hand on top of hers.

"It wasn't your fault Bella. Mikes a Jerk and-" I started but she interrupted me.

"I know, sorry." She squeezed my hand and starred at me. "Thank you." she said again.

"Bella, you need to stop saying thank you. I've lost count of how many times you've said it today, and it's not even 9am." She blushed and looked down but I could still see the small smile on her face. I patted her hand once more and went back to my waffles.

Soon we were back in my car and I was driving Bella home. We hadn't really talked very much today, I don't think Bella really wanted to so we stayed in a comfortable silence.

I pulled up in front of her house and turned off the engine.

"You going to be ok?" I asked her while turning to face her.

"Yea. I think I'm just going to go to bed." she informed me, "I think you should too." she added as I yawned again. I shot her a crooked smile and watched her blush.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then? Call me if you need anything, ok?" I told her. She rolled her eyes at me, with a small smile forming on her face.

"Ok, thanks again Edward." she said and giggled at the face I pulled at her because she said thank you again. She reached for the door and started to get out but stopped. She turned back round to me and looked straight into my eyes.

"I know you don't like talking about it, but if you ever want someone to listen to you. You can always talk to me about your parents. I wont push you into telling me anything, I'll just listen." I felt my heart pang at how much she cared. I sighed and looked towards the road.

I felt her hand touch my chin and she forced me to look back at her.

"I know it hurts, but if you ever want to. You can tell me." I looked into her beautiful brown eyes and could see that she truly cared. I simply nodded and she smiled at me.

"Thank you Bella."

"Your welcome. See you tomorrow." She said and climbed out the car.

"Bye." I said as she closed the door. I watched her get into her house and drove away when she waved.

When I got home, I quickly made my way upstairs to my bedroom, hoping to not get caught by Alice or Emmett but I spoke too soon.

"Morning Eddie." Emmett said, walking out of his bedroom.

"Don't call me that." He just chuckled and starred at me clothes.

"Have you been out?" he asked

"Yes" I replied and carried on walking,

"Where?" I didn't want to tell him about Bella,

"Somewhere."

"Come on Eddie, where've you been?" I ignored him and walked up the other set of stairs to my bedroom. I was too tired and couldn't be bothered to talk to Emmett, plus I didn't want to tell him that I had been out with Bella because I knew he would just tease me.

I flung off my shoes, pulled on my sweats and crawled into my bed.

I thought over what Bella had said. I knew I could talk to her but I wasn't sure how. I had never talked to anyone about my parents, not even Esme. It was nice to know that Bella was trying to help me and that she cared for me.

I was worried about Bella. Mike had forced her into something she didn't want to do and if he even looked at her tomorrow, I would give him a black eye to go with his broken nose.

I pulled the covers closer to me, closing my eyes and breathing in the scent of my shampoo, Bella had used last night. I was soon to tired to open my eyes and fell asleep.

**Bella POV**

I watched Edward drive off and closed the door. I felt tired and in a dieing need for a hot shower. I went upstairs and jumped straight into the shower, letting the hot water run over my tired muscle. I don't know how long I was in there, but the water soon felt like it was colder so I got out.

I went into my bedroom and pulled on my most comfiest sweats I could find, along with my grey hoodie. I grabbed my book and crawled under the covers of my bed. Soon I was finding it to hard to concentrate on my book and fell asleep.

"Bells!" I heard Charlie call up from downstairs, waking me up.

"I'll be down in a minute." I shouted back as I got out of bed. I glanced at my alarm clock to see that it was now six o'clock in the evening.

"Hey Bella, how was the party?" Charlie asked as I sat down next to him on the couch. Images of Mike flashed in my mind but I tried to block them out, I didn't want to tell Charlie about what had happened, I knew he would just make a big fuss about it and I really didn't need that.

"It was…fine." I told him. He just nodded and carried on watching the game on TV. I stayed and watched for a while, in a comfortable silence, but soon I heard my stomach rumble. I didn't feel up to cooking and I don't think we had much in anyway.

"Can we order pizza or something dad? I don't feel like cooking." I asked him,

"Sure." I smiled at him and got up to phone for pizza.

We ate the pizza in the living room watching the game. We didn't speak much, and I didn't really know what was going on in the game but it was still nice to spend some time with Charlie. It was starting to get late and Charlie was going to bed, I knew I should to but I was positive I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, seeing as I had slept for most of the day.

"Night Bells." he said kissing my forehead and heading into his room.

"Night dad." I replied and went into my room. I was laying on my bed when I heard my phone buzz. I quickly found it and looked to see who had text me.

_Hey Bells_

_Just making sure if you are ok._

_Sweet dreams._

_Edward x_

I smiled at how he had just text me to see if I was ok, he had been great lately and I was thankful. My smile grew even wider when I noticed the kiss tagged on the end. _Stop being silly Bella, it's just a text. _a small voice said in the back of my head, maybe I was acting a little over the top. I quickly text back.

_I'm fine. _

_Good night, see you tomorrow._

_Bella x_

I then placed my phone on my bedside table and started to read again. Surprisingly I wasn't reading for that long, when my eyelids started to get heavy. So I turned off the lamp and crawled back into bed. I glanced at the clock to find that it was 3:30am so I would only get a few hours sleep anyway. Mikes face came to my mind when I was thinking about school tomorrow, but I quickly pushed it away and thought of Edward. His emerald green eyes, that unique shade of red he had for hair, that crooked grin that always made me smile or blush. Edward had really helped me today. He had held me when I cried and made me smile when I was sad.

I liked Edward, more than a friend. Maybe it was just a crush and I would get over it, but when I was with him I felt…different.

I sighed a rolled over to my side. I was so confused. I didn't want to put our friendship on the line but at the same time I wanted more. He might not even feel the same way about me. I had only known Edward for two weeks but it felt like we had known each other for years.

I hit my pillow in frustration, I needed to stop thinking about it and try to sleep.

* * *

**Yay! It finally let me update.**

**what do you think? any good?**

**Please review**

**Ella :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Edward POV**

I got dress for school, grabbed an apple and headed outside to wait for Alice and Emmett. I was leaning against my Volvo when Emmett came out.

"Morning Eddie!" He boomed and thumped my arm. I didn't bother to tell him to not call me that, I knew he would just ignore me so I just glared at him.

"Morning, where's Alice?" I asked

"Guess" he said and stepped into the car. I groaned, knowing that Alice was obviously still getting changed or doing her make-up. Why did she take so long? We were only going to school.

We waited for her another ten minutes, finally Alice skipped over and jumped into the front seat.

"Finally!" Me and Emmett sighed.

Soon we were driving into the school parking lot and heading our separate ways. Alice went to find Jasper and Emmett went to walk Rosalie to their first lesson. I glanced around the parking lot and found Bella just getting out of her truck.

"Morning Bella." I said as I walked over to her, she turned round and smiled at me.

"Hey Edward."

"How are you today?" I asked, making sure she was ok to face school and Mike Newton.

"I'm fine thanks Edward." she assured me while brushing her hair out of her face.

"Good, can I walk you to class?" Her smile widened and she nodded.

"Of course you can." she replied and started walking with me.

"You can sit with me at lunch if you want, unless you have someone else to sit with." I said, giving her an option.

"I'd love to sit with you at lunch. Thanks." she replied, smiling up at me. I shot her my first crooked smile of the day and watched her blush. She ducked her head down and watched her feet. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I realized we were now outside Bella's class, meaning that I wouldn't be able to see Bella until Lunch.

"See you at Lunch then." Bella said, turning to face me.

"Ok, Bye." I replied and starred back down to her. She smiled slightly, which made me smile. We stayed there for a while.

"I'm…going now." She said

"Ok, see you later. Oh and if you get any trouble from Mike, just come find me." She stiffened when I said his name but quickly smiled, trying to assure me she was fine.

"Thanks, but I'll be ok, Bye." She said and walked into her class. I realised I was running late and practically ran to my class.

The day dragged on and I couldn't wait till Lunch. I saw Bella walking in the direction of the cafeteria, so I ran to catch up with her.

"Hey." I said to her as she opened the door.

"Hey Edward." she replied, smiling at me.

"How's your day been?" I asked, making sure she had had no trouble from Newton, I knew he was in today, I saw his car in the parking lot.

"Boring really." She sighed, I chuckled and we walked to the line.

I bought a sandwich with a bottle of water and Bella bought a chicken salad, along with a bottle of lemonade.

We made our way to our table and sat down. Bella sat between me and Emmett.

"Hey Bells!" Emmet said and threw a arm around her shoulder, squeezing her in some sort of sideways hug.

"Hi Emmett."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you sat with us and not Newton?" He asked.

"Uuum…" Bella said, trying to think of an excuse.

"I invited her." I said, I saw Bella relax beside me and smile.

"Ooooh right." Emmett said, giving me a wink. He could be such a idiot sometimes.

"So how did you like the party Bella?" Asked Jasper. Before Bella could reply, Alice interrupted.

"Yeah, where did you go Bells?" I saw Bella stiffen again,

"She was with me." I answered for her, trying to get Alice off her back.

"Why?" Asked Alice, raising an eyebrow. Bella looked down at her plate and picked at her food. I felt her hand find mine, she squeezed it, trying to tell me not to tell her.

I wouldn't do that, not here in front of everyone. It was Bella's business and she could choose when to tell Alice herself.

"Bella wasn't feeling very well, so I took her home." I lied, Bella's hand squeezed harder.

"Oh, are you ok now Bella?" Rosalie asked. Bella looked up and nodded. Soon everyone went back to eating and Bella let go of my hand.

"Thank you." She whispered so no one else could hear. I just nodded and started to eat.

I felt as if someone was watching me, so I lifted my head and saw Mike Newton. He was starring at our table, with some sort of bandage across his nose and dark bruises under his eyes. _Good! _I thought, he deserved everything he got for what he did to Bella. He quickly spotted me and turned away with a frightened expression on his face.

Just then the bell went and we all got up to go to class. Mike tried to avoid my glare when he stalked into the class, I saw Bella moved slightly closer to me as he walked pass her and faced the front.

Today was another video day, so me and Bella couldn't speak much. Now and then I would spot her looking at me, she didn't try to look away when I caught her, instead she just smiled at me. Once class was over I walked Bella to Gym.

"See you later Edward." She said. I didn't want her to go again, it was as if she had some kind of hold on me. I didn't let her see my disappointment and just smiled at her.

"Ok. Bye Bells." I said, I don't know what came over me but I grabbed her hand and entwined my fingers with hers, _Our hands perfectly together_. I thought to myself and smiled. She looked down at our hands and blushed.

The warning bell went which meant I had to leave. I squeezed her hand one more time and let go. I didn't say another word, I just walked away leaving her speechless. _What is this girl doing to me? _I thought. I made my way to Spanish, making sure to glare at Mike when I went to my seat.

He still looked scared of me. I was glad, it showed that he wouldn't even dream about touching Bella again, or even speaking to her. I hadn't heard anyone talk about what I had done to him, so I guess he kept quiet. He was probably too ashamed of what he had done.

The rest of the class went past quite quickly. Soon I was heading towards my car, waiting for my family.

Bella POV

My heart was beating fast as I watched him leave, what was he doing to me to make me react like this?

"Bella!" Alice shouted as I entered the changing rooms, "What's going on between you and Edward!" she demanded. _Uh oh._ I thought.

"Nothing." I tried to assure but she saw right through it.

"Where did you go Saturday? Were you with Edward? Were you really ill?" She rambled on. Her voice was started to get on my nerves and I snapped.

"Nothing happened Alice, just leave me alone!" I shouted. Alice looked at me with wide eyes, she was more shocked than me at what I had just said. Alice knew something was wrong and before I knew it, I was engulfed into one of her hugs.

"What's wrong Bells, you can tell me." She said while setting me free of her hug and sitting down next to me on the bench.

"Sorry Ali I didn't mean to shout at you." I told her as my eyes started to water. I didn't want to upset Alice, she was just looking out for me. She was my best friend and I should really tell her everything.

"What's the matter Bells?" She said with a concerned expression on her face. I didn't want to tell her here.

"I'll tell you later, come round mine tonight. Ok?" I told her.

"Ok, we better go to Gym, I think we're a little late." she gestured around the changing room. It was empty and we were about five minutes late. We quickly ran in to the sports hall and took our seats on the bleachers, luckily the coach hadn't arrived yet so we didn't get caught. Alice gave me one more assuring smile and we waited for our names to be called out.

* * *

**Was it any good?**

**Please review.**

**I have to start school tomorrow so I might not be able to update every day. Sorry.**

**Ella :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Edward POV**

Alice had just left to go to Bella's so me, Emmett and Jasper were going to the movies and dropping Rosalie off to go shopping for something for Emmett's birthday this Friday. We were meant to be going out for a meal with our parents to celebrate, I would be the odd one out again. Everyone would have their other half and I would be sat on my own again. Esme said it was fine to invite someone, maybe I could ask Bella, I could ask her tomorrow.

"You're buying the popcorn Eddie." Emmett said, as we walked into the cinema.

"Why me?" I asked,

"Because Jasper bought it last time and I only have enough for my ticket." I knew he did that deliberately, he always tried to get out of paying for stuff that he knew other people would get for him.

"Fine." I sighed.

We bought our tickets and waited in line to get the popcorn.

"So, asked Bella out yet?" Emmett said out of the blue.

"What?"

"Come on Edward, we can all see that you like her." Jasper said, joining in with Emmett

"We're just friends."

"Suuuuuure" Emmett said as we stepped up to order, I asked the boy, about my age, over the counter for three bags of popcorn and three large sodas.

"You should ask her to come to dinner with us on Emmett's birthday." Jasper told me, grabbing his popcorn and drink.

"Actually, I was already thinking about that."

"So you do like her." Emmett teased.

"No I do-, I mean yes I do, but only as a friend."

"Riiight"

"You're getting on my nerves now, please shut up."

"Someone's getting there boxers in a twist."

"Leave me alone." I snapped and walked in front of them,

"Just admit that you like her and I will leave you alone." Emmett called after me as we were finding our seats. I snapped.

"FINE, I ADMIT IT. I LIKE BELLA SWAN. HAPPY NOW?"I shouted.

Everyone in the theatre looked at me. I felt the blush rise to my cheeks. _Yes. I, Edward Cullen, blushed. _It was silent until I heard Emmett's booming laugh. I glared at him fell into my seat, everyone had gone back to what they were doing before I had just humiliated myself.

"I'll leave you alone now." Emmett said, settling into the seat next to me, Jasper on my other side with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." I snapped and faced the front as the film was starting.

I didn't pay much attention to the film, I was mostly thinking about Bella. I had just admitted to Emmett, Jasper and the rest of the room, that I liked Bella and It was true. I really liked Bella.

After the film, we grabbed some pizzas to take back home and went to pick up Rosalie.

"So what did you get me then?" Emmett asked, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"You'll have to find out on Friday," She informed him, "so how was the film?"

I looked at Emmett in the rear-view mirror, shooting him the 'Don't say anything' look. He smirked at me but got the idea.

"It was ok." he said, not going into detail.

Soon we were all getting out the car and making our way inside to eat the pizza's. Alice was back and was sat in the Lounge watching TV. Jasper walked over and sat next to her, giving her a peck on the mouth and taking her hand in his. Not needing to say anything.

"We have pizza!" Emmett shouted and sat down in the love seat with Rose. Everyone grabbed their pizza.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked, starting my second slice.

"Dad's still at work and mom went to get some new paint for dads office." Alice informed me.

Once I was finished I decided to go upstairs and finished my Math homework that had to be in tomorrow. Thankfully Emmett hadn't teased me anymore, I knew Jasper wouldn't say anything.

I was sat crossed leg on my bed when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I shouted, not looking up from my work. I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up to find Alice. She smiled at me and surprised me by pulling me into a hug

"Thank you." She whispered. I was a little confused but I hugged her back.

"What for?" I asked her.

"For being such a great brother and friend. Thank you for looking after Bella at the party. She told me everything" She replied and smiled at me again, I smiled back. I was glad Bella had told Alice.

"You know she really likes you Edward." Alice said knowingly. I couldn't help the smile appear on my face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should here her talking about you and see the look she gets in her eyes when I say your name. I know you like her too," Alice knew everything. "You should ask her out, she would say yes. I just know it." she said and bounced out of my room.

Maybe I should ask her out. But what if she said no and I jeopardised out friendship. I will definitely ask her to come on Friday, I'll ask her tomorrow. I just need to build up the courage to ask her on a proper date.

Why was I feeling nervous? I had dated other girls before, well only about three or four. They never lasted long and I didn't want that to happen to me and Bella.

It wouldn't happen.

I wont let it happen.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I have just stared school again and have already got loads of homework. I've been working on a presentation I have to do in my english class (which I really don't want to do because have no confidence when speaking infront of the class) so that's why I haven't had enough time to write a chapter. **

**What did you think? Was it any good?**

**Please review. want to get over 40 reviews lol**

**Ella :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella POV**

I was on my way to school when the rain started to belt down. I groaned, trust me to forget my rain coat when I need it the most.

I pulled into the school parking lot and found Edward standing by my parking space with an umbrella. _Life saver. _He shot me a crooked grin when he saw me. I waved and parked my truck.

"Morning Bella" he said, opening my door for me.

"Morning, you ok?" I asked, ducking under the umbrella with him.

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"Fine thank you. Alice told me you went to the cinema last night, was it any good?"

"Hmm it was ok."

"I haven't been to the movies in months." I said, as we started walking to English.

"Really? Maybe we could go sometime." he said looking down at me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'd love to." I replied.

He smiled at me and threw an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer under the umbrella as my arm was starting to get wet. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks at how close I was to Edward. I could smell him and could feel the warmth coming off of him, even with a layer of clothes on.

We were nearing the building so Edward let go of me and opened the door for me. I walked inside and waited for him to put his umbrella down. We started walking again in a comfortable silence. After a few seconds, Edward cleared his throat.

"Uh Bella?" he asked as we stopped outside my class.

"Yes Edward?"

He ran a hand through his hair and then dug his hands into his pockets.

"it's Emmett's birthday this Friday and some of us our going out for a meal with our parents and I was wondering if you….if you wanted to go with me?" He asked looking down at his feet. I giggled at how adorable he was when he was embarrassed.

I reached out and lifted his head so he was looking at me.

"I'd like that, what time were you thinking of picking me up at?" I said adding a cheeky smile. A wide smile appeared on his.

"I don't know yet, can I get back to you later?" he asked.

"Sure, see you at Lunch." I said as the bell went and walked inside the class before he could reply. I practically skipped to my seat, with a goofy grin on my face.

"How come you're so happy today?" Alice asked, looking up from her notebook and turning in her seat to face me.

"Nothing." I lied but I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face.

"Don't lie to me, I know you Bella Swan." I knew there was no point of arguing she would find out at some point.

"Edward asked me to go with him to Emmett's birthday meal." I told her. Alice squealed and jumped in her seat.

"What?"

"We get to go shopping again!" she screamed. Getting a few stares from the other students. I sighed, shopping with Alice was exhausting.

"Do I have to? Can't I wear something I already have?" Alice's eyes widened.

"You are not wearing jeans and you have already been seen in that blue dress. So no you can't. you need a whole new outfit."

I sighed again and started to argue back but she put a finger on my mouth and shook her head.

"Don't try to argue Bella, you're going and that's final."

I slumped back into my seat, crossing my arms across my chest and waited for the teacher to start the class. I heard Alice giggle beside me.

I wasn't listening to the teacher today. I was mostly thinking about Edward and our date. Well it wasn't really a date, we were going out for a meal with his parents but he did say he would take me to the cinema soon.

Before I knew it, the bell had rang and people were starting to leave the class. I quickly ran out of the room and turned a corner but was met with a hard chest. Before I could fall back, two hands grabbed onto my arms and pulled me back up straight.

"Careful." I heard a velvet voice say. I smiled and looked up into those green emerald eyes that I could get lost in for hours.

"Thanks," I said and straightened out my clothes, "What you doing here? Don't you have Gym?"

"I do but I wanted to walk you to class." He said and grabbed my hand, pulling me to class. My heart beat raised as I felt the shock when we touched and smiled up at him.

"Thanks, but aren't you going to be late?" he shrugged and just shot me a crooked grin.

"Doesn't matter, it's only Gym."

We were getting a few stares around the school, even some glares from the girls. I noticed Lauren was looking at me but when she noticed that I was starring back at her, she scowled and turned away. _what was up with her?_

We stopped out of my Spanish class but Edward still didn't let go of my hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He assured me and squeezed my hand. I saw someone was starring at us from the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see who it was.

It was Mike, his bruises under his eyes weren't as dark as yesterday. He looked straight into my eyes and started to walk closer to me. I heard Edward growl next to me._ Did he really just growl?_ Mike was a few steps away and stopped when he noticed Edward was glaring at him.

"Bella…" He sighed, stepping a little closer.

"Back off Newton" Edward snarled.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Mike snapped back. I squeezed Edwards hand and smiled assuring up at him.

"It's ok Edward." I whispered. He seemed to calm at the sound of my voice.

"What is it Mike?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Bella, I just wanted to say that I'm really, really sorry. I was drunk and I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me." He rushed out and looked apologetically at me.

I noticed that Edward was still starring at him. He inched forward a little, trying to stand in front of me.

"Do you really think she's going to forgive you? You forced her into something she didn't want to do!" Edward shouted.

"I know! I'm sorry" Mike shouted back. They were edging closer and I could tell there was going to be fight.

Without thinking, I jumped between the both of them. My hands on Edwards chest and my back to Mike. I looked up at Edward, I only realized how tall he was when I stood right next to him. He looked down at me and I could see that there was anger in his eyes, I just stared back, pleading with my eyes.

"Stop, please." I whispered to Edward. I watched as the anger vanished from his eyes. He glanced at Mike one more time before stepping back. I went and stood next to Edward, facing Mike.

"It's fine Mike, just leave me alone." I told him. Mike smiled at me.

"Thank you Bella." He said and then walked into his class. I turned to face Edward.

"What did you say that for. It's not fine." Edward said, looking down at me.

"I need to get over it, I can't keep avoiding him."

"But-" Edward started but I put a finger on his lips, just like how Alice had done earlier on. I felt the shock again, his lips were soft, all I wanted to do was kiss him, _what?_ but I stopped myself.

"You better go to Gym, you're going to be really late." He smiled under my finger.

"Ok." He said, bringing my hand down to my side. "See you at Lunch."

"Bye." I said and then walked into class.

The rest of the day flew by and I was soon making my way to the cafeteria.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout, I turned round and found Edward jogging towards me.

"Hey." I said once he was beside me.

"Hi." He replied, opening the cafeteria door for me. I walked to the line and pulled out my purse. I grabbed a slice of pizza and bottle of water. After I paid I walked, with Edward, to our table.

Everyone said their hellos as we sat down. I saw Alice starring at us and then winked at me, I looked down trying to hide my bright red cheeks. Most of Lunch we talked about Emmett's birthday, if anyone mentioned presents, a wide grin would appear on Emmett's face like he was a ten year old boy on Christmas morning. Now and then I would catch Edward looking and smiling at me, I would just smile back and carry on listening to the conversation. Soon the bell had rung and we were making our way to our classes.

I walked with Edward and got to class a few minutes earlier.

"Is it ok if I pick you up at six on Friday?" Edward said out of the blue. For a minute I was a little confused but then realized what he was talking about.

"Yeah sure."

"Ok." He said and fell silent. I could tell that something was wrong. Maybe it was something to do with his parents?

"Are you ok Edward?" I asked placing a hand on his arm. He starred at my hand and then looked up to my eyes.

"I'm fine." He replied, forcing a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

I removed my hand and faced the front, waiting for the teacher to turn up.

Edward was very quiet for the rest of the lesson, sometimes asking a question about the work or telling me about the fancy restaurant we were going to be eating at on Friday. At the end of lesson Edward walked me to class again. Before he walked away I stopped him.

"Uh Edward?"

"Yeah"

I was starting to get nervous, my palms were starting to get sweaty. I didn't want him to think I was being nosey again.

"Do you want to do something tonight? It looks like something is playing on your mind. Maybe we could go to the movies or that café again?" I asked, looking up into his deep green eyes. He smiled back down at me but looked a little disappointed.

"Uhh, actually Bella, I have this essay to do for English that needs to be in tomorrow and I need to start the biology homework." He replied.

I hoped the disappointment didn't show on my face too much.

"Oh…ok, maybe some other time then. Bye." I said and turned to enter the Gym but stopped when I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You could always come over to mine and we could do the homework together." He offered. A wide goofy grin appeared on my face.

"Sure, what time?"

"I'll pick you up at about four-thirty?"

"Ok, see you later."

I walked into the changing room with the smile still on my face. Alice was beaming at me.

"What?" I asked, tying up my sneakers.

"Oh nothing." She assured me. I could tell she was lying.

"You're lying." I said knowingly.

"I know." She giggled and ran out the changing room before I could reply.

She was up to something, I just knew it.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Sorry I havn't updated in the last couple of days. School has been really busy.**

**Please Review**

**Ella :)**

**19th Septemeber: Hi, I just wanted to say that I have changed the first chapter a little. At first I said that Edwards father had killed himself but didn't like how the story was going.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Edward POV**

Why did I have to feel like this? I was fine before I thought about my parents again.

It was Emmett's birthday on Friday and the death of my parents on the Monday after. I tried to hide my sadness but Bella saw right through it. I had fifteen minutes and I would be going to pick up Bella. I walked down stairs and slumped onto the sofa, turning on the TV.

Not long after, Alice walked into the room and sat down next to me. She had a beaming smile on her face and was practically jumping in her seat.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"You need to ask out Bella!" She shouted. I was a little shocked at first. I stared at her, confused.

"What?"

"I see how you act around each other, you're perfect for each other. I know you like her, just hurry up and ask her out!" She rushed out.

I knew she was right. I really do like her, she is the most beautiful, smart, caring girl I have ever met.

"Uh Alice, where did that come from?" I asked.

"If you don't hurry up and ask her out, I'm going to ask her out for you."

I knew she wasn't to going to let it drop.

"Uuum…can we speak about this later? I need to go pick up Bella." I said a stood up, pulling my keys out of my pocket.

She jumped up next to me and squealed. Her eyes were wide and she had a huge grin on her face.

"Are you going out on a date?" She asked.

"No, she's coming here to do our homework. Bye." I replied and ran out the door after seeing her smile fade a little. That girl was way too pushy, I don't know how Jasper copes.

Not long after I was pulling up outside Bella's house with her old red truck in the drive way. I got out my car and headed up the path. I knocked on the door once and waited for Bella.

Sooner than I expected, the door flew open. There was Bella, standing in the door way with a small smile on her face.

"Hey." She said and opened the door for me, "Come in, I just need to grab my stuff and we can go."

"Ok." I replied and walked into the Lounge.

Bella's house was a lot smaller than mine but it was…homey, I loved it. Along the mantle piece were photo's. I stepped forward and glanced at them. The first one was of a man and a woman holding a new born baby, I guessed that was Bella and her parents. The next few were of Bella growing up, I recognized her big brown eyes and rich brown hair. In some photos she was blushing which made me chuckle. The last one looked quite recent. It was of Bella and her dad. Charlie had his arm around her shoulder and Bella had her head resting in his arm. They were both smiling into the camera. I felt a bit of jealousy, I wished my parents were still alive. Before I could think about it any more, Bella walked into the room with her bag on her back.

"What you looking at?" she asked walked forward so she was standing beside me. She glanced down at the photo and grimaced. "Oh god, there really embarrassing. I thought I told Charlie to move them." She said and put her hands on her face. I chuckled at her and shook my head.

"I think there nice, I don't have too many photos of me with my parents." I told her, trying not to let her hear the sadness in my voice. She starred up at me and bit her lip.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't think about that." I just smiled back and shook my head again.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." I assured and glanced at photo of her when she was very young. Her hair was in plaits and she had a cheesy grin on her face. She was hugging a teddy bear.

"I like this one best." I laughed and picked up the photo, handing it to her. She looked at it and giggled.

"I think I was about five then, I loved that teddy." she admitted and placed it back down. I smiled down at her as she looked at all the photos. She noticed I was looking at her and smiled back.

"Ready?" I asked, she nodded and we headed out the door.

I opened her door for her, just like how I was taught, and walked around to my side. I started the car and made my way back to my house.

"Is this the Killers?" Bella asked, pointing at the CD player.

"Yeah, do you like them?" I said, turning the volume up a little.

"Yeah, I love them." She informed me, tapping her finger on her thigh along with the music. I smiled at her. Alice hated the killers, I used to play it on our way to school to just annoy her.

Soon I was pulling into my drive way and opening the door for Bella.

Before I opened the front door I turned to face Bella.

"When I say go, we run." I informed her.

"What?" she asked a little confused.

I quickly open the door and grabbed her hand.

"Go." I whispered. I dragged Bella upstairs before she could say anything. I didn't want Alice to spot us.

I knew if she saw us together again she would put on that knowing face and some how make it very awkward for me and Bella.

We reached my floor and ran into my room, flinging ourselves on my bed.

"Well done Bella." I said.

"Why?" She asked, sitting up trying to catch her breath again.

"You didn't trip once." I laughed, sitting up next to her. She scowled at me and slapped my arm. I faked pain which made her giggle.

"What was that all about anyway?" She asked.

"Alice. Do I need to say anything else?" I questioned, she smiled and shook her head no. "Shall we start then?"

"Ok." She took her bag off her back and pulled out her homework.

I went over to the desk and grabbed mine. I then walked back to bed, pulling off my shoes and sitting in the middle of the bed. Bella did the same and sat opposite me.

We did our homework for a while sometimes going off topic. I glanced at the alarm clock on my bedside table, it was six-thirty, I then glanced at the photo next to. I sighed and turned back to my homework. I noticed that Bella had stopped working so I looked up at her.

She was starring at me with an emotion in her eyes that I couldn't quite place.

"What?" I asked.

She inched forward a little and grabbed my hand.

"What's wrong Edward. I hate seeing you like this." She squeezed my hand and starred into my eyes.

I sighed again and looked down at our hands. Should I tell her? Maybe I should. I know that Bella really does care about me. Maybe if I talk to someone it will take some weight off my shoulders.

I squeezed her hand back and looked up at her. She smiled lightly and I smiled back. Then I made my decision.

"Next Monday is…,is the…anniversary of my parents death. I just can't stop thinking about it. Some nights I can't even sleep, I just want it to all stop." I said, not making eye contact with her, just starring at our entwined fingers.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" She asked, grabbing my other hand. I didn't look at her I just nodded slightly.

"They were in a car crash. I wasn't with them, I was at my friends house for a sleep over. It was late when they were driving, they collided with another car. The man who was driving the other car also died." My eyes started to water but I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of Bella. It would just make me look weak. "They were coming to collect me. I didn't like the sleepover, it was the first time I had been away from them. I know it's stupid but I couldn't sleep without my mom kissing me goodnight or my dad playing cards with me. We played every night before bed." Bella squeezed my hands, she could here the pain in my voice when I was talking about the memories.

I looked up at her, she had tears in her eyes. I didn't want her to cry.

"You know what hurts the most? The fact that I didn't say that I loved them or even say goodbye to them. I just ran off into my friends house and didn't look back."

Her tears spilled over. She let go of my hands and moved forward, pulling me into a hug. I was shocked at first but then hugged her back.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry." She whispered, hugging me tighter.

"I just miss them so much, I wish I could of said bye to them." I whispered back. She pulled back and grabbed my hands again.

A silent tear rolled down my cheek when I blinked. I looked down trying to hide it. She let go of one of my hands and touched my chin, pulling my head up. She wiped away my tear with her little hand, her fingers leaving a trail of heat as she moved her hand across my cheek. I leaned into her hand and shut my eyes.

I felt better now. I was glad I had told Bella now, I didn't have to hide anything. I sighed and opened my eyes to see her starring at me. I gave her a small smile and she returned it.

"Thank you." I said, taking her hand from my face and entwining our fingers.

"For what?" She asked.

"For just listening." I informed her, she was about to say something when I heard footsteps in the hall way.

Bella heard too and let go of my hands, pulling her book onto her lap, I did the same. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I shouted.

The door creaked open and Esme stepped in.

"I just wanted to say that-" she stopped and looked at Bella, a smile appeared on her face. "and who is this?" She asked.

I glanced at Bella and then back at Esme.

"Oh this is Bella, we're doing homework." I informed her, lifting my book up.

"Oh hello Bella." Esme said and walked further into the room. Bella climbed off the bed and stood.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Cullen." Bella said and stuck her hand out but Esme gave her a hug instead.

"Just call me Esme. Mrs Cullen makes me feel old." She chuckled releasing Bella from her hold.

Bella had a shade of pink on her cheeks. She obviously wasn't expecting the hug. She nodded and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say that dinner will be ready in ten minutes, will you be staying Bella?" Esme asked turning back to Bella.

"I don't want to intru-" She started but was cut off by Esme.

"Don't be silly, I've cooked plenty, you know how much Emmett likes to eat." She giggled.

"Ok. Thanks Mrs Cu-Esme." Bella said, smiling at her and then at me.

"Alright then, see you downstairs." Esme said and walked out the room after giving us both a smile.

"She likes you." I said, smiling at Bella. She grinned back and shut her book, placing back into her bag.

"I like her too." She said.

We didn't talk much after that, I wasn't sure what to say. Soon Dinner was ready and we were heading downstairs. We walked into the dinning room and sat in our seats. A few seconds later, Alice came skipping in along with Emmett.

"Hey Bella." Alice chirped and sat down opposite Bella.

"Hello Alice." She replied.

"You staying for dinner Bella?" Emmet asked and sat down.

"No duh Emmett, she just came to watch you stuff your face." Emmett scowled at me while the girls giggled.

"Very funny Eddie!" Emmett boomed. Now it was my to scowl and listen to the girl laugh at the stupid nick name.

"Boys!" Esme said walking into the room, carrying plates. "We have a guest, stop acting silly." She said, placing the plates infront of the girls and walking back into the kitchen.

"Sorry mom!" Me and Emmett said in unison. Esme walked back in carrying more plates with a smile on her face.

"It's ok boys, now dig in."

Emmett put a pile of food on his fork and shoved it in his mouth, he could be such a pig sometimes.

"Where's dad?" Alice asked.

"He's working late, it's really busy at the hospital tonight." Esme informed us, we nodded and carried on eating.

We talked casually through the dinner. Mostly it was Esme asking Bella questions.

After Dinner we all went into the Lounge and watched TV. Soon it was getting late and I saw Bella glancing at her watch.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked her. We were sat next to each other on the sofa. She looked up, looking a little disappointed.

"Sorry, I promised Charlie I would be back before ten."

"Ok, let me just grab your things."

I ran upstairs and grabbed her bag, shoes and jacket along with my shoes and keys. I went back downstairs and found Bella in the Kitchen.

"Thanks for letting me stay Esme, Dinner was delicious."

"Thank you Bella. I hope to see you soon." She said and hugged her again. This time Bella was expecting it

"Actually mom. I invited Bella to Emmetts brithday meal on Friday." I informed her, helping Bella into her jacket.

"Oh that's great, see you then Bella."

"Ok, thanks again. Bye."

We walked to the front door and put our shoes on.

"Bye Emmett, bye Alice." Bella said, peeping into the Lounge.

"Bye Bells." Emmett called back, looking away from the TV for a few seconds.

"See you tomorrow Bella." Alice said and hugged her, "We're going shopping tomorrow after school, all of us. That means you too Edward."

Me and Bella both groaned in annoyance. I hated shopping with Alice.

"Fine, see you tomorrow Alice." Bella said and walked with me to the door.

Not long after I was pulling up outside Bella's house. The lights were on and her fathers police car was parked outside.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, bye." Bella said and reached for the door handle but I stopped her.

"Thanks Bella, again. You are the only one I have ever spoke to about my parents." She smiled at me and brushed my cheek.

"I just wish I could take away some of your pain." She admitted. She looked a little shock that she had said that out load and I watched a pretty shade of pink appear on her cheeks.

I felt my heart pang at knowing how much she cared for me. She kissed my cheek, leaving a tingling sensation and opened the door.

"Bye Edward." She said, leaning in and grabbing her bag.

"Sweet dreams Bells." I replied and watched her walk up her garden path.

Once I saw her open the door and step in, I sped of down the road. When I got home Alice and Emmett were watching a film in the Lounge. I felt tired and just wanted to sleep. I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and found Esme looking through some magazines. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Are you and Bella going out?" She asked. _Not her too. _I thought.

"No, we're just friends." I replied, opening the fridge door and taking a bottle of water.

"Oh. Well she's a lovely girl, very pretty and polite." I smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going a bed mom. Night." I said.

"Ok, night honey." She replied patting my arm and going back to her magazines after smiling at me once more.

I shouted goodnight to others and went to my room. I quickly had a shower, changed into my sweats and t-shirt and crawled into bed. I glanced the photo next to my alarm clock.

Instead of thinking about how much I missed them, I remembered the memories I had of them. I smiled to myself and let one lonely tear escape my eye.

I turned of the bedside lamp and closed my eyes. Hopefully tonight, I wouldn't have them playing on my mind too much and I could finally have a good nights sleep.

* * *

**Any good? Did you like it?**

**Please please please review. I want to try and get over 50.**

**Thanks**

**Ella :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bella POV**

Beep…Beep…Beep.

I groaned at the noise of my alarm clock, I slapped my hand on the button to make it finally stop. I rubbed my eyes and threw the covers off me, I instantly pulled them back over me when I felt the cold air make contact with me. After a few minutes of lying awake in bed, I climbed out and shuffled to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and jumped in. The hot water ran across my body, I didn't want to get out. I was too warm.

After my long shower, I jumped out and found that I was running late. I quickly put my hair in a messy bun and got changed. I put on a vest, long sleeved T-shirt and hoodie on. I then pulled on my skinny jeans and boots. I ran down stairs, tripping on the last step and walked into the kitchen, grabbing my bag on one of the chairs and an apple from the fruit bowl. I stepped outside and felt the cold wind hit me so I grabbed my coat and pulled on my gloves. The truck was freezing and the heaters weren't working. I pulled out my drive way and made my way to school.

When I reached the school parking lot I found Edward standing by my parking space. He was wearing a black jacket, black jeans, black converse and a grey scarf around his neck. He smiled at me and watched me park.

"Morning Bella." he said, opening my door for me again.

"Morning." I replied and shivered, Goosebumps raised on my arms. "Aren't you cold?" I asked when he chuckled at me.

"You get used to cold when you live here for a few years." He replied and pulled off his scarf. "Here, take this." He said, holding out the scarf for me.

"It's ok." I started but he had already started wrapping the scarf around my neck.

I was warm and smelt just like him. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks." I said and brushed away a few strands of hair that had escaped my bun.

"No problem." he replied and took my hand, walking me to class. I was shocked at first but then smiled.

We walked in a comfortable silence to my first lesson. Soon the bell was ringing and we had to part. I started to take his scarf off but he stopped me.

"Keep it. I don't want you catching a cold or something." He said, staring into my boring brown eyes.

"Thanks, but I'm not that fragile." He laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'll see you at Lunch."

"Ok. Bye." He replied and walked down the hall.

I watched him turn the corner and then walked into my class. Alice was sat in her seat doodling on her folder.

"Morning Ali." I said, taking my seat next to and pulling out my book. She stopped doodling and smiled at me.

"Morning Bella, looking forward to our shopping trip?" she asked. I glared at her which made her giggle.

"Can't I just give you the money and let you pick something for me."

"Sure, I'll just go and buy the most short dress I can find with the highest high heels." She replied, my eyes widened and shook my head.

"Ok, I'll go." I sighed.

"Thought you would." She laughed and turned to the font of the class as the teacher was starting the lesson. "Oh, and by the way, nice scarf." She whispered with a smirk and then winking at me. I blushed and looked down at my book.

I heard her giggle beside me.

For the whole lesson we were taking notes so we couldn't speak much. I couldn't concentrate, I kept thinking about last night and what Edward had told me. He trusted me and felt like he could talk to me about something so personal. I felt so bad for him when he was telling me. I could hear the hurt in his voice and see the sadness in his face. I wanted to make him feel better, but what could I do? So I just listened to what he had to tell me and held him when it was getting too much.

I was dragged out my train of thought when I felt Alice tapping on my arm.

"Come on Bells, class is over." She said, starring at me.

"Oh ok, see you later." I replied, grabbing my things and walking out the door. Edward was waiting for me outside, leaning against the wall, looking like a model. He smiled at me and started walking with me.

"Didn't you get told off for being late yesterday?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled at me and shrugged.

"Not really, like I said, it's just Gym." I shook my head at him and listened to him chuckle. It made me smile when I heard him laugh.

We were outside my class and I turned to say bye to him.

"Bye."

"See you later Bella." He replied, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. He shot me a crooked grin when he noticed the blush on my cheeks and then made his way to Gym.

The rest of the day was uneventful and I was soon in the lunch line. I was just pulling out my purse when someone came up behind me and pinched my sides lightly. I yelped in surprise and turned around to see who the culprit was. I found two green eyes starring down at me. Edward. He was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. I slapped his chest.

"Don't do that." I said, crossing my arms. He still didn't stop laughing. I scowled at him and turned back around.

I heard him try to calm down and then felt his cool breath next to my ear, fanning across my cheek and making me shiver.

"Sorry." He whispered. I turned around to face him, he had a small smile on his face. I smiled back.

"I forgive you." I said, going to grab a sandwich but Edward picked it up before me.

"I'll get it. My way of saying sorry." I was about to complain but he had already paid for it. I sighed and took my sandwich.

We made our way to our table and took our usual seats. Alice was talking about the shopping trip with Rosalie while the boys were talking about a new game coming out. I decided to talk to the girls, seeing as I knew nothing about computer games. They were coming to pick me up at around four-thirty and was told to be ready, Alice hated wasting time when she could be in a shop finding a pair of cute shoes. Soon, the bell had rang and I was walking with Edward to Biology.

"You looking forward to tonight then?" Edward asked as we sat down in our seats.

"Nope." I replied simply. He chuckled at me and picked up my pen, tapping it on the table.

"Me neither. I say we just ditch." He said jokingly.

"It wont work. Alice would put us on leads if she could." I replied. He chuckled again.

"True."

For the rest of the lesson we mostly talked about the shopping trip tonight and what Emmett would be getting for his birthday. Edward told me that Esme and Carlisle were getting him a new Jeep. We didn't mention anything about our conversation last night, I didn't want to see the pain back in his face. When the class was finally over, Edward walked me to Gym.

"See you tonight then." He said.

"Yeah Bye." He squeezed my hand that he had been holding and left.

I found Alice in the changing rooms. She was sat on the bench and talking on her cell phone.

"Ok Jazz, Bye. Love you!" I heard her say and then watched her put her phone back in her bag. "Hey Bella." She said looking up at me.

"Hey."

"Are you still cold Bella?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Huh?" I asked. She tugged on Edwards scarf lightly and raised an eyebrow.

I blushed and started to take it off. I had completely forgot that I was still wearing it, I would have to give it back to him tonight.

"Sooooo, has he asked you out yet?" She asked slipping on her sneakers. I was a bit surprised at what she had said.

"What? Why would he ask me out?" I asked trying to not make eye contact with him.

"Because he liiiiiikes you." She dragged out in a sing-song voice.

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"Did he actually tell you that he liked me?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

"Because I do." She stated. I gave up arguing with her and started to get changed.

It was Badminton, again, today. I didn't mind it too much. It was becoming my favourite sport, just because I always had a laugh with Alice.

After gym, me and Alice both walked to the parking lot. She hugged me, told me once more to be ready by four-thirty and then skipped off to find Jasper.

I went to my Truck, not bothering to check if my heaters were working again, and started the engine. I rubbed my hands together and pulled Edwards scarf over the bottom half of my face to warm me up. I inhaled his amazing scent and smiled to my self. Once I was warm I pulled down the scarf a little and pulled out of my parking space. Edward was talking with Emmett who was leaning on his Volvo. I waved at them both, Emmett gave me big wave back and Edward shot me crooked smile. I gave them one last look before pulling out of the parking lot and making my way home.

Once I got home, I quickly ran upstairs and pulled my hair out of my bun and brushed it. It wasn't too bad, just a but wavy. I grabbed my purse and went back downstairs. I wrote Charlie a note, reminding that I would be out again tonight and that he could either call for pizza or I could make him something later on when I got home. I still had a bit of time so I started my homework, not long after I heard a beep outside and walked outside, remembering to grab Edwards scarf. There I found Edwards Volvo. He got out and opened the back door for me.

"Sorry, you'll have to sit in the back, Emmett's too big so he has to sit up front." He said. I chuckled and handed him his scarf. He said thanks and I then hoped in next to Rosalie.

"Hey, just because you're jealous of my muscles." Emmett said, flexing his arm muscles with a big cheesy grin on his face.

Rosalie reached over and slapped him on the back of his head.

"OW! What the hell was that for Rose." Emmett shouted rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Honey," Rosalie said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "But you were being a show off." She giggled. Emmett smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

"CAN WE GO NOW!" Alice screamed. She was sat on Jaspers lap. He covered his ears and just smiled sweetly at her.

"Jesus Alice, calm down." Edward said from the front seat.

"Sorry." She giggled.

We all laughed and Edward finally started to drive.

Not long after we were all tumbling out the car and heading towards the shops. Alice ran of in front of us, dragging Jasper along with her.

"She's worse than last time." I said to Edward as we followed the others.

"This is nothing." He assured and laughed when my eyes widened.

Alice stopped and called us all over.

"Ok, here's the plan." She said in a serious voice, "Me, Rose and Bella are going dress shopping. You guys go find something that you want to wear. No Jeans! Ok? We'll meet here in two hours and I'll see if I approve." She said starring at the boys. "If it's not right, I'm taking it back. Understand?"

All three boys nodded, they looked scared of her which made me laugh.

"Ok. Then after this we can go get something to eat." And with that she left, dragging me and Rose along with her to a shop. I glanced back and saw Edward smiling at me. He waved and then went after Emmet and Jasper who had already left.

The first few dresses that Alice gave me I hated. The were either too short or too revealing. Every dress that Alice and Rose put on made them look even more beautiful.

"Oh Bella you need to try this on." Rose said, handing me a dress. It was blue, like the last one but it was a bit darker. It was strapless and was form fitting. Alice came over and nodded.

"I saw some cute black high heels over there. Don't worry, there not too high." She said. I nodded and walked into the changing room.

I quickly changed into the dress and looked into the small mirror in the changing room. Even though it was tight, it didn't show too much. It stopped just above my knee and fit me perfectly.

"Come on Bella." Alice shouted from the other side.

"Ok, ok" I shouted back.

I opened the door and walked out. Rosalie and Alice both gasped and I blushed.

"You look great in that Bella. You need to get it." Rosalie said. Alice was jumping up and down beside her.

"You look stunning Bella. Just look at that figure." I blushed again. I didn't act well to complements. I looked up a starred at there dresses.

Alice was in pink tight dress, like mine but had a thick black band around it. She looked amazing. Next I looked at Rosalie. She was wearing a red halter neck dress that showed off her figure just right.

"You both look amazing." I told them. They smiled back at me and Alice spun around.

"Thanks Bells. Now lets go get the shoes and find the boys." She said and went back into the changing room.

After we bought our dresses and shoes, we went to go find the boys.

They were all sat outside with their bags. Once they saw us coming they stood up and got ready for Alice's verdict.

She looked in Edward's bag first.

"Well done." She said. Edward smiled down at her.

Next it was Emmett.

"You too Emmett." He smiled back at her.

And last was Jasper.

"I'm proud of you Jazzy." She said and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Ok, now we can eat!" She informed us, grabbing Jasper to the nearest diner we could find.

"How was it then?" Edward asked, walking beside me. I chuckled and smiled up at him.

"Not too bad." I admitted. He shot me a crooked grin and opened the door of the diner for me.

After we ate it was starting to get late so we all decided that we should go home. Alice was in a hyper mood, I knew she shouldn't of had that coffee. She started to sing on the way home, soon Emmett started to sing with her. It was one of the funniest things I had ever saw. Emmett was doing actions and everything. Before I knew it, Edward was pulling outside my house.

"See you tomorrow. I had fun." I said and opened my door. They all said their goodbyes to me and Edward got out to get my bag from the boot.

He handed it to me and slammed the hood back down.

"Night Bells. I had a great time" He said.

"Me too. Bye." I replied, giving him one last smile before walking up my path.

I watched them driving away. Alice had her head stuck out the window and was waving, I saw Jasper pull her back in. Edward beeped the horn and turned the corner.

I walked in and found Charlie sat on the sofa with a pizza box on his lap.

"Hey Bells. I was going to wait but I was too hungry." He said with a sheepish grin on his face.

"No problem dad, as long you saved me slice." I laughed. He smiled back and held out the box to me.

I walked over and sat down next to him, grabbing one of the slices left.

"How was shopping then?" He asked, looking back at the TV.

"It was good. I had fun."

"That's nice to hear."

We didn't speak much after that. We just sat in a comfortable silence. It was starting to get late so I kissed Charlie good night and headed upstairs, taking my dress with me. I placed my new dress in the closet along with my shoes. After that I got changed for bed and crawled under the covers. Once my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

* * *

**What do you think so far? any good?**

**Please review. I'm sooooo close to getting over 50.**

**I might not be able to update for a few days. Because it's my last year of school I have loads of work to do.**

**Thanks**

**Ella :)**

**P.S. Don't forget to review ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Edward POV**

It was cold again today. I was waiting outside, leaning against my Volvo. I sighed and watched the fog form from my mouth. I pulled my scarf up, inhaling Bella's scents of strawberries. I switched the song on my iPod and looked up to the front door where Emmett was pulling on his jacket. He came over and hit me in the arm, making me stumble a little. I pulled out my ear phones and placed my iPod in my pocket.

"It's my Birthday tomorrow!" He shouted with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Oh really?" I said sarcastically, "You could of reminded me earlier." He rolled his eyes at me and got in the car.

Emmett had been counting days till his birthday for the past few weeks now. Every morning at breakfast he would announce how long we had left to get his presents.

Alice skipped out the door, with her pink scarf trailing behind her.

"We can go now." She said and sat in the front seat.

I started the car and drove to school. Once I parked we all got out and went our separate ways. I walked down a few parking spaces and stood by Bella's normal space. I stood there for a few minutes before I heard the load engine of her truck. I turned to face the noise and smiled at Bella. She returned the smile and turned her engine off. I opened her door and stepped aside to let her get out.

"Morning Edward." She said, slipping her bag on her back.

"Good morning. Cold today?" I asked.

She was wearing her boots and her thick winter coat. She rubbed her hands together and shivered.

"Yep." She replied, digging her hands into her deep pockets.

Without even asking, I took off my scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She smiled up at me and I shot her a crooked smile back. A shade of pale pink appeared on her cheeks and she looked down, trying to hide. I just chuckled and threw my arm around her, walking her to class. She stiffened but then leaned into me. I smiled to myself and squeezed her.

"Hey, what are you getting Emmet?" Bella asked, looking up at me.

"Well he was going on and on about getting a PS3 so I got him one." I informed her. She starred at me in shock. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just wish I had that kind of money. All I've got him is a CD." She said and looked back down.

"You didn't have to get him anything." I told her, stopping us outside her room.

"I couldn't turn up empty handed." She said. And looked up at me.

"You're too nice Bella." I informed her and chuckled.

"Is that meant to be a complement?" She asked with a deeper pink appearing on her cheeks.

"Uh…yea" I said. She giggled.

The bell went and people were starting to enter class. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

"I guess I'll see you later then Bella." I said. She nodded at me and smiled.

"Ok, bye." Once she said that she walked into her class and I was on my own.

I was just turning the corner when a small pixie ran into me.

"Haveyouaskedheroutyet?" Alice rushed out, so quick that I couldn't understand her.

"What?" I asked and raised an eyebrow, the look of confusion masking my face.

"I said. Have. You. Asked. Her. Out. Yet?" She repeated, slower this time, peering up at me. I sighed and walked around her.

I heard her calling me back but I didn't take any notice, Instead I made my way to Math.

I was kept behind in Maths and was running late so I couldn't walk Bella to class. Now I would have to wait until Lunch to see her. I thought about what Alice had said. I really did like Bella and I would like to be more than a friend to her, but what if she didn't feel the same way? Would she say yes if I asked her out? Maybe I would ask her on a date.

The day dragged on and it was finally Lunch. I practically ran to the Cafeteria, knowing that I would see Bella. I saw her sat down at our table next to Emmett. She waved me over so I went and sat down on the other side of her. She slid me a plate with a slice of pizza on it and a bottle of lemonade.

"What's this?" I asked and went to slide it back to her. She stopped me and smiled.

"You bought me lunch yesterday so I'm getting yours today." She stated. I started to complain but she put her finger on my lips to stop me.

I felt the shock and smiled under her finger. She smiled back and took her hand away. I started to eat when I noticed that Jasper was starring at me.

"What?" I asked.

He just smiled and shook his head. Alice was sat next to him with a big grin on her face. I rolled my eyes and carried on eating.

"I hope you all got my presents ready!" Emmett boomed.

Rosalie hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow Rosie, why do you keep hitting me?" Emmett complained.

"You're too cheeky." She said and kissed his cheek causing him to smile and kiss her back on the lips.

Those two were perfect for each other, much like Jasper and Alice. I wanted someone like that, someone who made me whole, someone who made me happy, someone who loved me and I loved them back. Before I knew it I was starring down at Bella. She noticed and smiled up at me. She was so beautiful, her big brown eyes were warm and she had a pretty shade of pink displayed on her cheeks.

Did I really think that person was Bella? She did make me happy and when I was with her I always felt…different…complete. But I did I love her? _Nah! _how could I, I just had a crush, nothing more. But I do know that she is the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing when I go to bed.

I don't know how long I was starring at her but she started to look concerned.

"Edward?" She asked and put down her fork.

"Huh?" I said, shaking my head and bringing myself back to reality.

"Are you ok?" She asked and found my hand under the table, she squeezed and made me smile slightly..

I ran my free hand through my hair and nodded. She still look concerned but started eating again. Leaving her hand in mine, giving it a squeeze now and then. I would smile to myself and hope that Alice didn't catch on and bombard me with questions.

The bell rang and we all got up to leave. Bella let go of my hand and pulled her bag on her back. She waited for me to get up and then we started walking to class, saying good bye to the others.

Through out the lesson, me and Bella talked about random stuff.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked.

"Hmmm, green. Yours?" I looked into her brown eyes.

"Blue." I replied simply.

Up until the bell went we talked, seeing as our teacher was out ill. I walked Bella to the Gym. She unwrapped my scarf from around her neck and gave it to me.

"Take it before I forget to give it to you." She said and rubbed her hands together. I took it and smiled at her.

"Thanks, I'll see you later Bells."

"Ok, bye." She said and entered the Gym.

I started to walk to Spanish and wrapped my scarf around my neck. The scent of strawberries was stronger and I inhaled deeply. Throughout the lesson I thought about Bella, I couldn't get her out of my mind.

At the end of the day, I walked to the parking lot and waited for Emmet and Alice. I saw Bella walking to her Truck. She was looking through her bag when someone bumped into her and sent her bag, and the contents inside it, flying. She starred after them for an apology but it never came so she bent down and started to pick her things up. I quickly jogged over and helped. I picked an old, tattered copy of Wuthering heights.

"How long have you had this?" I asked. She jumped a little and looked up at me.

"Oh it's you." She said and then looked at the book I was holding. "God knows." She laughed and took the book from me, dropping it into her bag.

I helped her pick up the rest of her things and then walked her to her truck.

"Thanks." She said, zipping her bag up.

"No problem." I replied, shooting her a crooked smile that I knew would make her blush.

We stood there and starred at each other. Maybe I should ask her out now? But what if she rejects me?

I was goint to give it a shot.

"Uh...Bella?"

"Yeah Edward?"

"I was wondering if you uh...wanted t-" Just then I was interupted by someone.

"HEY EDDIE! HEY BELLA!" Emmett shouted from across the lot, Rosalie was holding his hand and was waving.

Bella giggled and waved to them.

"What were you saying Edward?" She said looking back up at me.

"I...Uh...nothing. Don't worry about it." I said. _Coward!_

"Well I better go, see you tomorrow Edward." She said and opened her door.

"Ok, see you later." I said, hoping the disappointment wasn't showing on my face.

I closed her door, gave her one last smile and walked back to my car. Alice was already there and Emmett was just walking over. I unlocked the doors and we all got in. I then started the engine and drove home.

When we got home I found Esme in the Kitchen putting away the shopping.

"How was school?" She asked as I kissed her cheek.

"Fine. Need any help?" I said and started to unpack a bag.

"Yes please Honey." She replied with a smile.

After we put away the shopping, Esme started dinner. I sat down at the breakfast bar and watched her move around the Kitchen. I could remember my mother humming around the kitchen when I was younger. I sighed to myself and looked down at my hands. I heard Esme walk over to me and engulf me into a hug.

"I know it's hard Edward." She whispered.

I didn't say anything I just hugged her back. We were like that for a few minutes before I let go of her.

"You know you can came and talk to me. Whenever you want." She said, smoothing my cheek. I nodded and forced a smile. She smiled back and went back to cooking.

I decided to go upstairs and find Emmett. I found him sat on the floor in his bedroom, playing on the xbox 360. Without even glancing at me, he passed me the other control and started another game.

"You're going down Eddie!" He said, smirking at me.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

Throughout the game, Emmett didn't mention Bella or make some comment about us. He obviously saw that I wasn't in the mood. After five rematches, dinner was ready so we went down stairs. After dinner I said goodnight and got ready for bed. I starred at the photo by my bed and sighed, closing my eyes tightly and switching off the lamp.

I woke up to sound of someone banging on my door. My eyes flew open and saw Emmett run into my room with a big cheesy grin on his face.

"Get up Eddie, it's my birthday." He said. I closed my eyes again and rolled on to my side. I heard him walk towards me and then shake my arm.

"Go away." I moaned.

"No." Emmett replied and kept shaking my arm

"Alright, Alright! I'm up." I shouted at him and crawled out of bed. He ran back out my room, slamming the door behind him.

Once I got showered and dressed I walked down stairs, grabbing Emmett's present from my closet. I found everyone sat round the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning Edward." Carlisle said, sipping his coffee.

"Morning. Happy birthday Emmett." I said and handed him his present. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

He ripped open the paper and starred down at it.

"Woohoo!" He shouted, looking at me, "Thanks Edward."

"No problem." I replied and took my seat next to Carlisle.

Alice had got him a new iPod, Now it was Esme and Carlisle's turn. Esme handed him a key with a blue ribbon on it.

"What's it for?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Look outside." Carlisle said.

Emmett quickly got up and ran out the house with us behind him. As soon as he saw the brand new Jeep he stopped.

"NO WAY!" Emmett boomed and ran to it. Esme laughed beside me and Carlisle walked towards him with Alice.

"You like it then?" Carlisle asked. Emmett turned around with a wide grin plastered on his face.

"YOU'RE AMAZING!" He shouted, giving Carlisle a hug and then giving one to Esme with a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Happy Birthday Honey." Esme said. Emmett ran back to the jeep and got in.

"I'm driving us to school." Emmett called out the window.

"Ok, let me just go get my bag." Alice said and went back into the house.

I said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme and then got in the back of the Jeep. Once Alice was ready we set off to school. As soon as we stepped out Jeep, Rosalie ran over and threw her self onto Emmett. He picked her up and spun around.

"Happy Birthday!" She said and kissed him on the mouth. After a while they were still kissing so I left to go find Bella while Alice skipped off with Jasper.

I waited for five minutes and then saw her Truck enter the parking lot. I shot her a crooked smile as she moved closer and stepped out the way so she could park.

"Hey." She said and hoped out, pulling her bag with her.

"Morning, I see you came prepared today." I said as I noticed the blue scarf around her neck.

"Huh?" She asked, the look of confusion on her face. I tugged on her scarf and she smiled.

"Yeah, Charlie bought me it last night because I was complaining about how cold it was." She said and locked her truck.

I nodded and started walking her to English.

"So did Emmett like his presents?" Bella asked looking up at me.

"Yeah. He went crazy about the Jeep." I said. Bella giggled and put her hands in her pocket.

We carried on walking to class and soon the bell was ringing. Bella sighed next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she just shook her head.

"Nothing. I just have to put up with Alice for a whole hour going on and on about how I should do my hair and make-up." She said and brushed some hair out of her face.

I started to laugh and she smacked my arm scowling at me, this just made me laugh even more. She tried to glare at me but she couldn't help the small smile appear on her face.

"It's not funny!" She complained. "You don't have her rambling on about _the cutest shoes she found at the Mall_." She said, trying to imitate Alice at the end, by speaking really high

"Well how do you think I feel? I have to live with her." I laughed. She smiled up at me.

"I don't now how you do it." She said and we started laughing again.

Just then Alice walked around the corner.

"What you two laughing at?" She asked and raised her eyebrow.

Me and Bella tried to control ourselves.

"Oh nothing." Bella said, looking at me from the corner of her eye. I couldn't help the smile appear on my face.

"I better go, see you later." I said and walked off before I could start laughing again.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you think the chapter was too long? too short?**

**Please please please please please please review :)**

**I have finally got over 50 reviews. Maybe we could make it 60?**

**I have already started writing the nextchapter so it should be up by tomorrow or maybe tonight.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Ella :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bella POV**

I walked out of English with a huge headache. I was right, Alice wouldn't shut up about tonight. Edward was waiting out side class for me with a crooked grin playing on his face. He walked me to class and then went to his own lesson.

I was just coming back from my truck to pick up Emmett's present and cake that I had baked last night, when I found Alice walking with Jasper to the cafeteria so I ran to catch up with them.

"Hey Bella." Jasper said, opening the door for us.

"Hello Jasper." I replied and walked in to the cafeteria.

"Bella, I think you should come over mine tonight before we go out so I can do your hair and make-up." Alice said looking up at me. I groaned.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes. I know, we can have a sleep over!" Alice squealed and ran off to tell Rosalie.

Jasper chuckled, looking at Alice jump up and down in front of Rose.

"I don't know how you put up with her Jasper." I said and walked with him to the line. He laughed again.

"I know she can be…a bit over the top but that's why I love her." He said simply and paid for his and Alice's dinner before walking over to the table.

I knew that was true. Jasper and Alice loved each other. You could tell just by looking at them. I paid for my food and sat down next to Edward.

"Happy Birthday Emmett." I said to Emmett who was at opposite to me.

"Thanks Bells." He said with a cheesy grin. I pulled out my present and slid it to him.

"I know it's not much, but I hope you like it."

"Aaaw thanks Bells, you didn't have to get me anything." He said while ripping of the paper. He glanced over the album art work and smiled. "YES! I've been wanting this for ages. Thanks." He said and stood up.

He walked round the table and hugged me. One of his bone crushing hugs.

"Emmett! Let her go, she can't breath." Rosalie said. Emmett dropped me and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." he said and went back to his seat.

"It's ok, I'm glad you like it." I then opened my bag again and pulled out the chocolate cake I made especially for him. "I made this."

Emmett looked down and pulled back the foil that was covering it. His eyes grew wide and he beamed at me.

"Chocolate, my favourite." He said and pulled out one of the slices I had cut this morning. Everyone else took a piece.

"Oh my god. This is the best cake I have ever had." Rosalie said while she wiped some chocolate icing that had somehow managed to get under Emmett's eye.

"I know. You're a great cook Bella." Edward said beside me. I smiled at him and took my own slice.

"Thanks." I replied to every ones compliments.

Not long after we finished eating the bell went. We all said goodbye to each other and then went to our classes.

"Looking forward to tonight?" Edward asked as we took our seats in Biology.

"Yeah. It's sounds like it's going to be great. Did Alice tell you that I'm coming round to yours earlier so you don't have to pick me up?" I asked

"Oh, no. Why?"

"Well Alice wants to do my hair and make-up." I said with a sigh. He chuckled and I scowled at him.

"It's ok, I can still pick you up. What time did she say to come over?"

"About four-thirty." I replied.

"Ok."

The teacher walked in then and started the lesson we were going to be doing a lab experiment. Me and Edward finished our lab early so we were allowed some free time. We started talking about random things again.

"So what would you rather have? A dog or a cat?" Edward asked out of the blue. I rolled my eyes at his question and laughed.

"Neither." I admitted, "When I was younger I was chased by a dog all the way to my back garden. It scared the hell out of me and I screamed." I told him. He laughed at me but tried to hide it with a cough. "It's not funny. I was only about seven!" I complained and he smirked at me.

"Sorry." he apologized and I smiled at him.

The rest of the lesson carried on like this until the bell rang. Edward walked me to Gym and said his goodbye, telling me he would pick me up at four-fifteen.

The coach was ill today in gym so we were aloud to do anything. Me and Alice ended up sitting on the bleachers and talked.

"So I was thinking, maybe I curl your hair and pin some up. Then I'll just put some mascara, and bit of eyeliner and some lip gloss on you. You don't need any blusher, you provide that." She laughed, while I rolled my eyes.

After Gym, I hugged goodbye to Alice and walked to my truck. I waved at Edward before leaving the parking lot and making my way home. Once I got in I phoned up Charlie at work.

"Hey dad."

"_Bella? What's wrong?"_

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure if it was ok to stay round Alice's tonight?" I asked.

"_Sure Bells. I'll just get a take away or something. Have fun."_

"Ok, thanks dad. See you tomorrow."

"_Bye Bells." _and with that he put the phone down.

Next I ran upstairs and packed my bag and took my shoes and dress out of my closet. I went back downstairs and put my stuff by the door so I would be ready to go straight away.

I was sat down watching the TV when I heard someone knock on the door. I quickly turned off the TV and walked through the hallway to the door.

"Hey." Edward said and shot me a crooked smile. I felt my cheeks get hot and my knees become weak. How could one lopsided grin make me react like this?

"Hey." I replied and went to pick up my bag but Edward beat me to it.

We walked to the car and opened the boot to put my things in it. In side the boot was bags and bags of snacks and drinks.

"What's all this for?" I asked as Edward made room for my stuff.

"Alice said we're going to have a movie night when we get back from dinner so she made me go shopping." He said and closed the boot. I nodded and went to my side of the car.

I went to open my door but Edward beat me again.

"I am capable of opening a door Edward." I laughed as I took my seat.

He ducked into the car, his face was a few inches away from mine and I could feel his hot breath fanning across my face.

"I'm trying to be a Gentleman." He said and smirked at me.

I just starred at him in shock at how close he was to me. I found my self glancing down at his lips but I quickly averted my eye line to my lap. He chuckled and shut my door. Once he put on his seat belt he started his car.

Not long after he was pulling into his drive and was making his way round to my side to open my door but I quickly got out.

"Ha! Beat you." I said, he just shook his head at me and went around the back to get my things. I went to go help but he had already picked up everything. I tried to get him to let me carry something but he wouldn't give in.

As soon as we stepped in the house, Alice jumped out and grabbed my arm, along with my belongings.

"Come on, we have so much to do."

"But-" I started and she cut me off.

"Rosalie is coming round in half an hour…" She rambled on but I tried drowned her out. I looked back and found Edward smiling at me.

'_Good luck' _He mouthed and walked into the living room where I could hear Emmett playing on his new PS3.

"Right, go wash your hair while I find the correct make-up for you." She said, throwing me a towel and pushing me into her bathroom.

Once I got out, Alice was standing by her dressing table with everything she needed lined up.

"Ok lets start." She said and motioned to the chair.

I sighed and reluctantly took the seat, this was going to be hell.

I don't know how long I was sat there for, but my butt was starting to go numb. Alice had just finished my hair and was now starting on my make-up. Rosalie had arrived not long ago and was now sat on Alice's bed, reading a magazine.

"So Bella, are you and Edward going out yet?" Rose asked, not even looking up from her magazine.

I felt my cheeks turn hot but there was no way to hide it.

"No. We're just friends." I replied. Rosalie put down what she was reading and looked at me from the reflection of the mirror.

"We all know that's not true." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean, you two would be perfect together. I can tell you want to be more than friends with him." Alice said, applying mascara to my eyelashes.

I did have a crush on Edward, a very big one and I would love to be more than friends with him but what if he didn't want me too?

"Why would Edward want to go out with some boring, plain girl like me?" I replied.

"But you're not some boring plain girl. You're beautiful Bella." Rosalie said from behind me. "Of course Edward would want to go out with you."

"Yeah. He always smiles when you're around him and whenever your name is mentioned, he suddenly becomes interested in the conversation. He's mad about you. He just doesn't have the guts to tell you." Alice said.

She smiled down at me and sighed. "My work here is done." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

I looked into my reflection to find a beautiful girl with long brown curly hair running over her shoulders and her big brown eyes popping out because of the eyeliner. I couldn't believe this girl was me, I was so shocked.

"Oh my god, Alice you're amazing." I said and hugged her. She hugged me back and looked at her watch.

"Ok, now we need to get you dressed and me and Rosalie need to get ready." She handed me my dress and shoes and pushed me back into the bathroom. "Mind the hair!" She shouted while I was getting changed.

I slipped on my dress and the stepped into my shoes. I walked out of the bathroom to find Alice already dressed and Rosalie just walking into the room wearing her dress. Alice looked up from doing her make-up and squealed.

"You look stunning Bells." She said jumping up and down. Making her hair move up and down.

"So do you Alice," I said and glanced at her dress, she looked great. I the then looked at Rosalie who was slipping on her shoes. "You look amazing too Rose." I said and she smiled.

"Aw thanks. That blue looks fantastic on you Bella.

We all walked over to Alice's big mirror and looked at our reflections. We smiled at each other and Alice squealed again.

"We look soooo good." She said in her sing song voice. I laughed at her and so did Rose.

After checking our make-up again we headed down stairs. The boys were standing in the hallway. Emmett whistled and walked over to Rosalie.

"You look great Rosie." He said. Rosalie plated a kiss on his cheek and then wiped off the lipstick she had left there.

"You don't look too bad yourself honey." She replied. Emmett was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows, black slacks and some smart black shoes.

Jasper took Alice's hand and pulled her to him.

"You look amazing Ali." I heard him whisper. He made Alice giggle and then kissed her. Jasper was wearing a pale blues shirt and was wearing it just like Emmett, he was also wearing black slacks and shoes.

Lastly I set my eyes on Edward, he was wearing a black shirt that fit him perfectly so it could show off how well built he was, along with black pants and shoes. His reddish hair was all over the place and messy, just the way I liked it. He was starring at me with his bright green emerald eyes and had his mouth slightly open, I couldn't help but laugh. I walked over to him and waved my hand in front of his face. He blinked and smiled at me.

"You look Beautiful Bella." He said and took my hand, kissing the top of it.

I blushed at his compliment but couldn't help but smile at the thought of him thinking I looked beautiful.

"Thanks. You look very smart." I replied, he smiled down at me and squeezed my hand.

Just then, Esme and, who I presumed to be, Carlisle walked into the hallway.

"Oh Bella, you look marvellous." She said while walking over to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Esme, you look great." I replied. She smiled at me and went to see the others.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle." He said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

"It's very nice to meet you Carlisle." I replied while shaking his hand.

"Ok!" Emmett said, clapping his hands together. "Lets go eat." And with that he walked out the door with Rosalie on his arm.

I slipped on my winter coat, which Alice glared at because it didn't go with my dress but there was no way I was going to freeze. Edward took my hand and led me to his car. He opened my door for me and then when to his side, turning the engine on and following Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper in the Jeep and Esme and Carlisle who were in front of them.

"So how was Alice?" Edward asked, glancing at me.

"She took forever. By the end, I couldn't feel my butt from sitting down for so long." I replied and Edward chuckled.

"Well I think it was worth it. You look great…not saying that you don't always…because you do…" He rambled on.

I laughed at how nervous he sounded and smiled at him.

"Thanks Edward." I said and took his hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

He smiled at me and then at our hands. I started to blush and pull my hand back but he stopped me, giving my hand a small squeeze and shooting me my favourite crooked grin.

After twenty minute of chatting and driving, we were pulling into a parking lot right next to a posh looking restaurant. There were small trees at the front with fairy lights on them and the whole front of the building was lit up. Even from the outside you could see it was an expensive place to eat. Edward opened my door and took my hand.

"Ready?" He asked and I just nodded.

We met the others at the front of the restaurant and we all walked in together.

"Hello, we have a reservation under Cullen." Carlisle said to the man at the podium who was holding some menus.

"Right this way sir." The man informed us and then led us to a big round table.

"Thank you." Carlisle said, pulling out Esme's chair.

Edward did the same for me and so did Jasper and Emmet for Alice and Rosalie. We ordered our drinks and then the man left to find our waiter. I sat between Edward and Alice and took my menu. I starred down at it, not knowing what half of it meant.

"Do you want me to order for you?" Edward whispered into my ear. Goosebumps appeared on my arms and a blush formed on my cheeks.

"Yes please." I said, looking up at him, hoping my cheeks weren't too red. He smiled down at me and looked back at the menu.

"So then Bella, how are you liking Forks?" Carlisle asked from across the table.

"I like it here. It's a bit cold and wet but I'm getting used to it." I said with a smile and he nodded.

"How's Charlie? I haven't spoke to him in a while." He asked while picking up his glass of wine.

"He's fine thanks, I'll tell him you asked about him." I replied.

Just then, our waiter arrived and took our orders, after he left Emmett stood up and tapped his glass with a fork.

"I just wanted to say that I have had the best birthday ever and I am glad I can spend it with my family and friends." He said and smiled down at Rose and then looked up with a smirk playing on his face. "LETS GET READY TO PARTY!" He boomed.

Rosalie grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down, hitting him on the arm causing the rest of us to laugh. People around the restaurant started to turn in their seat to see what all the commotion was about.

"What do you think you are doing. Calm down!" She told him and took a sip of her drink.

"Sorry." He whispered and put his arm around her waist. She rolled her eyes but smiled up at him and leaned into his side.

I sighed looking at them, they were perfect for each other. I looked at Jasper and Alice, they were both starring at each other intently, I felt like I was intruding so I looked away. Carlisle and Esme were laughing together, they looked so happy. I felt like I was the odd one out, the lonely one.

I looked up at Edward to find him looking at Emmett and Rosalie, he had a slight look of jealousy in his eyes, as if he felt like the odd one out, just like me. As if he wanted something like that. I pulled my hand under the table and found his resting on his knee. I entwined his fingers with mine and squeezed his hand slightly. He looked at me and smiled slightly. He started to rub small circles on the back of my hand. Just by simply holding his hand I didn't feel lonely anymore, I felt like I had someone. We starred into each others eyes for I don't know how long before we were interrupted by Esme.

"I can't believe my little boy is growing up. It only feels like yesterday when Alice was dressing him and Edward up in girls clothes and making them put make-up on and do their hair." She laughed and then looked through her bag.

She pulled put a piece of paper and passed it Carlisle. He started to laugh in passed it to Alice.

"Oh my god, we need to get copies of this." She squealed and handed it to Jasper.

He smiled and started to laugh, he looked up at Emmet and Edward and laughed even harder. Jasper passed it to me and I starred at the photo.

It was of two small boys and a little girl, but you could say three girls. The taller boy on the left had curly hair, it was obviously Emmett and he didn't look very happy. He was wearing a pink dress and a pink clip in his hair, he had lipstick smeared over his lips and was scowling into the camera. The other boy was on the right, you could tell it was Edward just by the strange colour of hair, which was in high little pig tails with blue bows. His expression was much like Emmett's and he was wearing a pale blue dress, he had what looked to be blusher across his cheeks and bright blue eye shadow on his eyelids. The little girl was in the middle of them with her arms around both of them. She had a huge cheesy grin on her face and was looking straight into the camera.

I burst out laughing and handed Edward the photo. His eyes widened at first but he soon started to laugh as well.

"I knew there was proof." He exclaimed and placed the photo in front of Rosalie who started to laugh straight away.

Emmett stanched it and looked at the photo.

"Damn it! I thought I got all of them." He whined and gave Esme the photo back.

She was wiping away her tears of laughter and was starting to calm down.

"I think its cute." She said, dropping it into her bag before giving it one more look and smile.

"Emmett, pink is so not your colour." Jasper informed him from across the table.

Emmett just scowled at him and picked up his glass.

Just then waiter appeared and gave us our food. We all sat and ate, occasionally talking. After our main meal, Emmett snatched the dessert menu and scanned through it.

"I think I'll have the chocolate fudge cake, want to share Rosie?" He asked, Rosalie nodded and kissed his cheek making him smile.

I was stuffed so I passed on dessert, so did Edward and Esme. After another half an hour of eating and talking, Carlisle asked for the bill and we were all starting to get ready to leave. Edward helped me into my coat and took my hand. Once we had paid we all walked to our cars and started to make our way back to the Cullen's house.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Edward asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yea, I had a great time." I admitted and smiled at him, he smiled back and nodded.

Not long after we were parking again and getting out. It was about ten and Alice decided that it was a good time to start the movie.

"Ok, everyone go get changed into something comfortable." She announced and started to walk up the stairs with me and Rose behind her.

I grabbed my sweats and t-shirt and went into Alice's bathroom. I slid out of my dress and pulled on my clothes. I then unclipped my hair and washed off my make-up. Once I was finished I walked back into Alice's bedroom and waited for the others.

We went back downstairs and found Esme and the boys, pulling out blankets and pillows. Esme stood up and yawned.

"Well I'm going to bed, have fun." Esme announced and kissed Emmett and Edward on the cheek. "Night boys."

"Night mom." They both said in unison.

She called out to Jasper who was in the kitchen and then came over to us. "Sweet dreams girls." She said and headed up the stairs.

We all said goodnight back and took our seats. I went and sat next to Edward who was on the coach, Alice went to the big chair and Rosalie and Emmett settled in the smaller coach. Jasper came in holding big bags of chips and cans of coke. He placed them in he middle of the room and took his place next to Alice.

"What are we going to watch?" Edward asked.

"Well it's my birthday so I say we watch something scary." Emmett said and walked over to the DVD collection.

I hated scary movies, I wasn't going to enjoy this.

* * *

**Wow! That was my longest chapter so far, over 4000 words. I think that deserves at least 10 reviews ;)**

**Thanks to every one who has been reading my fanfiction and reviewing, it's nice to know that people are enjoying it.**

**Please Review.**

**Thanks.**

**Ella :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Edward POV**

I watched Emmett put in the DVD and Alice skip over to turn off the lights. The room went dark for a moment before the TV lit up. I sat back into the coach and pulled one of the blankets over. Bella curled up next to me, a few inches away. I placed the blanket over her too and she smiled at me.

She had a plain, black, long sleeved top on with grey sweats. This was my Bella. The girl who didn't need to wear make-up or dress up and make an effort. Don't get me wrong, Bella looked amazing tonight but she looked beautiful in anything she had on.

The room fell silent as the movie started. I didn't think this film was that scary but whenever Alice watched it, she screamed.

After the first fifteen minutes the film started to get scary. Alice leaned into Jasper and put her hands around his neck, he kissed her cheek and wrapped his arm around her waist. Emmett was lying down on the coach and Rosalie had her head lying in his chest. Emmett was twisting her hair in the fingers of his left hand and holding her hand in the other.

Something made the girls jump and scream, I felt Bella inch closer to me and find my hand under the blanket. I looked at her and found her eyes firmly closed shut, she was squeezing my hand really hard. I chuckled slightly and let go of her hand. She opened her eyes and looked a little hurt that I had let go.

I shifted so I was lying on my side and went to pull Bella down in front of me. She looked shocked at first but then led down. I pulled the blanket back over us and went back to watching the movie.

I couldn't really concentrate knowing that I had an angel lying by me. Now and then I would catch myself starring down at her beautiful face. When something else made her jump, she grabbed my hand that was resting on my leg, and held it tightly. I started rubbing calming circles on the back of her hand and she soon loosened her hold and opened her eyes again. After we watched the film, Emmett jumped up and put in another DVD, grabbing _another_ bag of chips. I was starting to get tired and I could see Bella's eyes slowly closing.

The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was my sleeping Bella.

I woke up to darkness. I was still down stairs in the Lounge and everyone else had seemed to have gone to bed. The TV was switched of and I could see the time on the DVD player. It was three in the morning.

I felt something move beside me and sigh. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and found Bella still asleep in my arms. She had moved in her sleep and her face was now buried into my chest. I smoothed her hair out of face and pulled the blanket over her more.

"_Edward…" _She mumbled.

"I'm here Bella." I whispered down to her. She sighed again and smiled slightly.

I felt a smile appear on my face when I thought that Bella was maybe dreaming of me. She scrunched my top into her little hand.

"_Hmmm…Edward…" _She went on mumbling, I stroked her hair and looked down her.

I was just about to fall asleep again when I heard her moan again.

"_I…love you." _She breathed. So quiet that I wasn't even sure if she had said it.

I looked down at her and wished that she was awake so I knew that she really was saying it to me. How could this amazing girl love me? She tugged on my shirt again and moved closer to me.

Bella was someone who I really cared about and I knew she cared about me. She was the only one who I trusted and felt comfortable with when talking about my parents. I was always happy when I was with her and she made me smile and laugh. I'm so lucky to have found her.

I then knew that I loved her too and one day I would tell her that. It wasn't just a crush I had on her. I loved Bella Swan.

I tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I love you too, Bella" I whispered into her ear and then wrapped my arms around her waist.

She leaned into me and I inhaled the sweet smell of strawberries. Her soft, shiny hair tickled my nose and I kissed the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams." I said before closing my eyes again and dreaming about my Bella.

**Bella POV**

I woke up to find my face crushing into something hard. It had a familiar smell and I inhaled deeply. The thing I was leaning against started to move. I leaned back and found a sleeping Edward.

His eyes were shut and his hair was all over the place. His arms were wrapped around my waist and we fit perfectly together. A lock of his soft hair had fallen in front of his eye. I felt my fingers tingle with the urge to move it. I slowly pulled my hand up from under the blanket and reached forward to his forehead. I lightly brushed it away. I was right, his hair was soft. I desperately wanted to run my fingers through it but I stopped my self.

Edward sighed and stirred a little. I quickly shot my hand back under the blanket and watched him wake up. His eyes fluttered open. He then looked down at me and smiled.

"Good morning." He said and removed his hands from my waist, stretching his arms over his head.

"Morning." I said and smiled back at him. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Just then I heard someone run down the stairs so I pulled back the blanket and sat up. Edward did the same and ran a hand through his hair.

"How did you sleep Bella?" Alice asked as she skipped into the room, raising an eyebrow at me and Edward.

I blushed and looked down.

"Fine thanks." I replied and picked at the hem of my top.

"Good. I'm going to have a shower and then we can have breakfast." Once she announced that she skipped back up to her room.

Edward stood up and stretched his arms above his head again. His shirt rose up a little and I got a peak of his pale, hard chest. I felt myself blush again.

"Uh, do you mind if I go take a shower? Or I could wait until Alice is back?" He asked.

"No, it's fine, you go ahead." I said and he smiled.

"I'll be right back."

I watched him leave the room and then walk up the stairs. I sat back on the coach and yawned. I didn't like the film last night. It scared the hell out of me but Edward didn't seem to mind holding my hand at the scary parts. I probably embarrassed myself but I didn't really care, I was with Edward and that was all that mattered.

I decided to go upstairs and wait for Alice to get out the shower so I could take one. I climbed up the stairs and opened Alice's bedroom door.

Jasper was still asleep on her bed and snoring slightly. I didn't want to disturb him so I grabbed my things and walked back out the door. Maybe Edward was finished with his shower.

I walked up another set of stairs and knocked on Edward's door.

"Edward?" I asked from the other side of the white door.

I heard him walk towards the door and trip over something, I chuckled when I heard him complain at the thing that made him trip. The door then flew open.

He was just pulling on a plain black top over his head, that was probably way he tripped, he couldn't see. I blushed again at the sight of his chest and looked down at my feet.

"Hey Bella, what's wrong?" He asked and stepped aside so I could walk in.

He grabbed a towel from the floor and started to dry his hair.

"Can I use your shower? Alice is still using hers."

"Sure." He said, smiling at me. He had stopped drying his hair and it was all over the place, messier than I had ever seen it, I felt the urge to flatten it down again.

I smiled back at him and walked into the bathroom.

After I was finished I walked back into his room. I found him starring at himself in the mirror, trying to flatten a piece of hair that kept sticking out. I giggled at him and he turned around.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I just shrugged and smiled.

"Nothing."

He shot me a crooked smile and wasn't surprised when my cheeks felt hot.

"I'm hungry. Want something to eat?" He asked, giving up on his hair.

"Yeah."

We walked back downstairs and found Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle already eating breakfast. Alice still couldn't be getting ready, could she?

"Good morning." Carlisle said and took a slice of toast.

"Good morning." I replied and followed Edward to the table.

I sat down next to Rosalie and Edward.

"Did you enjoy your birthday then?" Esme asked Emmett.

He beamed like a little kid and nodded.

"Yep, best one so far." He replied and took a sip of orange juice. "Thanks for the Jeep again."

Esme smiled at her son.

"Your welcome Honey."

"Well, I'm off to work. See you later on tonight." Carlisle said and drank the last of his coffee.

He bent down and kissed Esme on the check and then walked behind us. He patted Edward on the shoulder and smiled at me.

"It was lovely to meet you Bella." He said.

"You too." I replied and smiled back.

He waved to everyone and then left the room. Esme then got up and cleared her plate. A few minutes later, Alice skipped in, dragging Jasper along with her. They both said good morning and started to eat breakfast.

"So, what are we doing today?" Jasper asked.

"We could go bowling or something." Rosalie suggested.

"Yeah, can we go bowling." Emmett pleaded.

"Sure, you ok with that?" Alice asked me and Edward. He looked down at me and I nodded.

"Ok. What time are we leaving?" Edward asked.

"Hmmm, we could go later on tonight and then get something to eat after." Alice said. We all agreed and decided that we would leave at about five.

After we finished our breakfast we all went into the lounge. Emmett turned on the PS3 and the boys all sat on the floor and played. Alice and Rosalie sat on the coach and flicked through some fashion magazines. I couldn't be bothered to look with them and I didn't know how to play on the PS3 so I decided to go to the kitchen and get a drink. I was looking through some cupboards when Esme walked.

"Hello Bella." She said and placed some decorating magazines on the breakfast bar.

"Hey. Umm, can I have a glass please?" I asked and she walked over to a cupboard I hadn't looked in yet.

"Here you go." She said with a smile and sat down at the bar.

"Thanks."

I filled up my glass and went and stood next to Esme. She was looking through some colour charts.

"That's a nice colour." I said and pointed at a pale yellow colour. Esme looked up and smiled.

"I agree." She said. "I was thinking of decorating one of the spare rooms into a library or another bedroom." She informed me and then started flicking through another magazine.

I nodded my head and finished my water. I was just about to head back the Lounge when Esme called my name. I turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked, stepping forward.

"Thank you." She said, starring at me.

I was a little confused.

"What for? I haven't done anything." I said.

"You have, you have done so much. You've made Edward happy. You know about his parents don't you?" I nodded.

"Yeah, he talked to me about it the other day." I replied.

Even mentioning it brought back the images of Edward upset, the one tear that fell from his sad eyes. She nodded.

"You know that this is a hard time for him and I'm grateful that you're there for him. Before you came here he was always so sad and depressed. What happened to his parents broke his heart and he never opened up to anyone. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't force him into speaking about it because it would just make things worse. I wanted him to be able to come to me and speak but he never has. He thinks it's his fault they died." She said.

I could see her eyes were starting to water so I sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

She hugged me back. I could hear her cry slightly. I didn't like seeing her like this, she's normally a very friendly and happy woman, it was like she was a different person. Once she had finished she pulled out of my arms and went and found a tissue. She dabbed her eyes and showed me a small smile.

"You changed him Bella. He acts a lot different. He talks more and goes out more. I hated seeing him like that but now I can see just a bit more of happiness in his eyes. Thank you Bella."

I smiled at her and looked down at the table. It was strange to know how much Edward had changed since I met him, how much I had affected him.

Esme patted my hand and I looked up at her.

"He must really like you. He has never spoken to me about his parents before. I'm glad he could find someone that he trusted and felt safe to talk to." She said, smiling down at me.

"I…me…me too." I stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

Just then there was a load bang from the Lounge. We both looked at the doorway and Esme stood up.

"Emmett! You better not of broken anything." Esme called, "Boys." She said under her breath and shook her head. She gave me one last smile and walked out the room.

I followed her and saw a broken vase on the floor. Emmett was staring at Esme, like a little boy who had just been caught taking the last cookie.

"I'm really, really sorry." He pleaded.

Esme crossed her arms and starred back at him.

"That was my favourite." She said. Emmett looked even more guilty.

"Mom. Please don't be mad. I'll buy you a new one. I promise." He rambled on. He was starting to get nervous.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Esme broke a smile and patted his arm.

"It's ok Honey." She said and started to pick up the broken bits but Emmett beat her to it.

"I'll do it." He said.

"How did it happen?" Esme asked.

"He got mad because I beat him. He just couldn't admit to loosing against a girl. So he threw a pillow at me." Alice giggled.

I noticed Emmett lift his head slightly and scowl at his little sister in annoyance, but it just made her laugh even more.

"Stop winding him up." Esme said but I could see the smile on her face. She obviosly found it funny too.

Edward came and stood next to me.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Just to get a drink." I replied. I glanced at Esme, who was now following Emmett to the kitchen.

"Oh, okay." He said and then went to sit down on the coach.

I followed him. Emmett appeared from the kitchen and then came and sat down next to me, squishing me into Edward.

I looked up at Edward and found him starring down at me. I started to blush. Our shoulder were squished together and my arm was trapped. I went to get up but he surprised me by throwing his arm around my shoulder so there was a little more space.

Emmett moved again, forcing me to lean into Edwards side.

"Budge up Bells." Emmett complained.

"I can't!" I shouted.

He laughed and the grabbed the PS3 controller.

"Alice. Me, you, rematch. Now!" He said, scowling at Alice.

"Fine," Alice said while rolling her eyes, "but don't get mad when I beat you again."

Rosalie giggled and shook her head.

"I'TS ON!" Emmett boomed.

I laughed at him and then settled down to watch him loose again.

* * *

**Did you like it? Was it too short? Was the 'I love you' bit cheesy?**

**I got 10 reviews for the last chapter. Just what I asked for. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Please keep reviewing.**

**Ella :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bella POV**

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the Lounge. I stayed sat next to Edward the whole time. My head, gradually, ended up resting on his chest. I could hear his muffled laughter when ever Emmett lost again or someone said something funny. Alice would give us a glance, now and then, with a raised eyebrow. This would cause me to blush even more and try to move but Edward would just tighten his hold on me.

"Ok, lets get ready." Alice said, hopping up from her seat.

I groaned and closed my eyes. I heard Edwards muffled chuckle again.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Don't make me go." I pleaded. He laughed again.

"Come on Bella." Alice said, grabbing my hand and forcing me to get up and leave Edward.

I looked back and found him smiling again. Me, Alice and Rosalie climbed the stairs and then went into Alice's bedroom. Alice ran to her closet and then ran back.

She threw a red spaghetti strap top at me.

"Why can't I wear what I already have on?" I asked.

I was wearing a plain white shirt that was a little to big for me and my black skinny jeans.

"Because that top does nothing for your figure. The jeans are fine though. Go change and then I can do you hair." She replied.

I walked into her bathroom and changed. When I walked back out, Rosalie was applying some mascara and Alice was just walking out of her closet.

"Do you have a jacket or something? It's freezing outside." I asked her. She nodded and went back into her closet. She came back with a black cardigan.

"Thanks." I slipped it on.

"No problem."

I went and sat on the chair before I was told. Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"Just get it over and done with." I said to her. She giggled and started to do my hair.

Not to long after Alice was finished. My hair was curly and I only had a bit of make-up on.

"HURRY UP!" Emmett boomed from downstairs.

"WE'RE READY! CALM DOWN!" Rosalie shouted from the door way.

I got up picked my purse up. We all walked down stairs and got into Emmett's Jeep. Alice sat on Jaspers lap and I sat next to them, Edward was on my other side and Rosalie was up front with Emmett who was driving.

Once we got there we went and paid for our game and changed our shoes.

"I say we have teams." Emmett said while tying his shoe lace.

"Ok, me and Jasper, you and Rose and then Bella and Edward." Alice announced and skipped off to our lane, pulling Jasper along with her.

Edward smiled down at me and we started to follow them. Alice went first, she picked up a bowling ball and made her way over to the lane.

"Come on Ali!" Jasper called. She turned around and smiled at him.

She threw the ball and missed only one pin. She tried again but missed. She came back with a pout on her face.

"Don't worry. You'll get it next time." Jasper assured her. Alice went and sat down next to him, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Rosie, it's your turn." Emmett informed her. Rose got up and chose her ball.

She got a strike. Emmett ran up to her and picked her up, spinning her around. She giggled and kissed him on the mouth. He finally put her down and walked over to us and sat her on his lap.

"It's your turn now, Bella." Edward whispered into my ear, his cool breath fanny across my cheek and making goose bumps form on my arms. I nodded and picked up my bowling ball.

I wasn't as good as the others, I didn't hit one down.

"No worries Bells. Maybe next time." Edward said with a cocky grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and got my purse.

"Does anyone want a drink?" I asked while Jasper was just picking up his ball.

They all said yes and I started to make my way to the bar. Edward caught up with me.

"I'll help you." He said as we got to the bar.

I ordered six cokes and went to pay the boy, who was about my age, behind the bar but Edward got there before me.

"I'll get it." I went to argue but he shook his head and handed over the money. I scowled at him but he just chuckled.

"I think we're going to loose." I said to Edward as we waited for our drinks.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." He said with another cocky smirk.

The drinks appeared and I picked up the tray.

"Do you want me to carry that?" Edward asked.

I starred up at him and rolled my eyes, causing him to laugh again.

"HURRY UP! EDDIE, IT'S YOUR GO!" Emmett shouted as we made our way back.

Edward quickly made his way over and picked up a ball, scowling at Emmett because he called him Eddie. He pulled his arm back and then forward, releasing the ball. He got a strike and made it look easy. He spun around and winked at me making me giggle. He then shot me a crooked grin, the blush rising to my cheeks instantly.

Most of us were having a laugh but Emmett and Alice were really competitive.

"You are soooo going to loose little sis." Emmett said as Rose took her last shot.

She got a strike, which wasn't that surprising as she had been getting them throughout the game. She was better then the rest of us, especially me. I hadn't got one strike throughout the whole game. The most I had got was seven, which was really good for me.

I stood up, to have my last go, when Edward grabbed my hand.

"I know you can do it Bella." He said with an encouraging smile. I smiled back at him.

"Don't get your hopes up." I informed him, patting his harm and collecting my ball.

I walked towards the line and starred down the lane to the pins.

"Come on Bells!" Edward called from behind me.

I didn't look back as I knew he would probably be wearing my favourite crooked smile and would only make me loose concentration. I swung my arm back and then forward. I watched the ball glide down the shiny lane and hit the front pin. Amazingly I got all of them down. My first strike. I squealed and jumped up and down. I then spun around with a huge smile on my face. Edward ran up and pulled me into a hug.

"I knew you could do it." He said as he released me out of his hug.

We walked back to the others and they were all clapping.

"Well done." Jasper said. I smiled at him and took a sip of my drink.

The boys all took their last goes and we finally finished the game. I looked at the score sheet on the monitor. We still lost, Emmett and Rose came first, and Jasper and Alice came close second.

"Wahoo! Told you we would win!" Emmett cried out in joy. He picked up Rose once more and kissed her cheek.

"It doesn't matter Ali. You still beat him on the PS3." Jasper reminded Alice, as she starred at Emmett.

She started to giggle and I just knew that she was picturing Emmett's face when he lost against his little sister.

Edward came beside me and handed me my cardigan.

"We still lost." I said as I slipped it on. He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. I still had fun." He said with a smile on his face.

He then grabbed my hand and we went to go change our shoes with the others.

"I'm hungry." Emmett whined as he helped Rose into her coat.

Just then my stomach growled and Edward heard it. He started to laugh and I blushed in embarrassment.

"I think Bella is too." He said

We all headed off to get burger and chips. Emmett must have been starving. I watched him eat two burgers and the rest of Rosalie's because she was full, he then washed it down with a large chocolate milkshake.

After we were finished, we all got into the Jeep and drove back to the Cullen's. When we got home it was about eight and I still needed to go home and finish my English essay. Edward insisted on giving me a lift and went and got his Volvo while I grabbed my things. I ran upstairs, changed back into my clothes and collected me things. Everyone said goodbye and Emmett pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Thanks for coming Bella, and the present." He said and placed me back on the floor.

"No problem. I had a great time, see you tomorrow." I replied and then waved one last time before grabbing my things and walking to Edwards Volvo. He was leaning against the boot and starring up at the sky. He looked like he was deep in thought. I didn't want to interrupt him. I could see a sad expression on his face and knew instantly that he was thinking about his parents.

Just then he looked my way and shot me a crooked smile. He opened the boot and took my things, placing them carefully in the boot. I smiled at him when he opened my door for me. He then walked around the front of the car to his side, he got in and we were soon on our way to my house.

I knew that Monday was going to be hard for him. But if he would let me, I would be there for him.

The drive was silent with just the soft sound of Claire du Lune playing through the car. I starred out the window at the now darkening sky, it was cloudy so it seemed later than it really was.

Before I knew it, Edward was parking outside my house. Charlie's cruiser was on the driveway and I could see the light of the Lounge escaping from the edges of the curtains.

I turned to face Edward and found him starring down at his hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, turning in my seat.

He looked up and forced a smile.

"Nothing." He tried to assure me but I knew he was lying.

He obviously didn't want to speak about it. I placed my hand on top of his, just to let him know I was there for him. I starred down at our hands, Edward flipped his hand over and entwined our fingers. It was as if they were two parts of a puzzle that fitted together perfectly. He started to rub small circles on the back of my hand

"Will you be in school on Monday?" I asked.

I looked up at his face and found it starring down the road as a car past us. I shouldn't of said that, maybe he didn't like me talking about it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean…" I said and started to pull my hand back but he tightened his hold.

He looked at me. His eyes looked so sad, and the rest of his face looked expressionless.

"I will. But I'm sorry if I don't act myself." He said and then looked back out the window.

I nodded, showing that I understood. We sat there like that for I don't know how long. It was getting darker and was starting to rain slightly. I looked at the raindrops trailing down the window. I was watching two join together when Edward broke the silence.

"I think it's my fault." He whispered.

I turned to look at him. He was now looking at our hands again.

"It's not." I said, knowing that he was talking about the death of his parents.

"They died over such a stupid thing. I phoned them to get me and they died" I could hear the pain in his voice. "It's all my fault." He looked up and I could see his eyes were starting to water.

I let go of his hand and pulled him into a hug as fast as I could.

"It's not your fault. It just shows how much they loved you, they didn't leave you where you were unhappy. They were coming to get you." I said to him. "Don't ever think that it's your fault, Edward. It's not."

He pulled me closer to him so I was now on his lap, he hid his head in the crook of my neck and wrapped his arms around my back and waist. I could feel his spilled tears run down my neck and dampening the collar of my jacket.

"I miss them." Edward admitted.

I was soon crying with him and stroking his hair. Trying to calm him, take away all his hurt.

"I know." I whispered.

We must have been at there for a long time, when I glanced at my watch I found it was ten o'clock. Edward must of noticed the time too as he started to pull out of the hug. His eyes were slightly red and his hair was all over the place from me stroking it. He also looked a little embarrassed from crying in front of me. I blushed as well as I clumsily got off of his lap and back to my seat

"I better go. Charlie's probably wondering where I am." I said.

Edward nodded and got out the car, going round to opening mine and then getting my stuff out the back. He walked me to my front door and then handed me my bags.

"Goodnight Bella." He said. He looked tired.

"Goodnight Edward." I replied.

Before I could change my mind, I reached up, placed one hand and his cheek and kissed his other. I then gave him one last hug. He stiffened at first but I then felt his hands wrap around me.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered in my ear and then walked back to his car.

I opened my door and stepped inside. I turned back to face him and watched him drive off. I walked into the Lounge and found Charlie led on the coach asleep. There was an empty pizza box on the coffee table and the TV was still on. I threw the blanket, that was spread on the back of the coach, over him and then switched of the TV. I grabbed the pizza box on my way out and threw it in the bin in the kitchen.

I then went upstairs and hopped into the shower. I washed my hair and let the smell of strawberries fill the room. Once I was done I finished my English essay and crawled under my bed.

I felt exhausted and my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier. Edward's mood changed fast. At the bowling alley he was happy and playful but as soon as we got back to his house, he became sad and depressed. Even though it had happened ten years ago, the death of his parents was still very hard for Edward to get over.

The last thought I had before falling asleep was of Edward and if he was going to be ok on Monday.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't sleep last night, not for one minute. My mind kept going back to them and the few memories I still had of them.

Today was the tenth anniversary of my parents death.

Ten years of memories I would never have.

Ten years of kisses and hugs I would never get.

Ten years without them.

It feels longer than that. Maybe it's because I was young when it happened and I can't remember everything.

They never got to see me grow up.

They never saw my first day of high school, or congratulate me at getting my driving license. They missed so much and all I could think about was how it was my fault.

If I had just stopped acting like a baby, maybe they would still be here today.

It was my fault they had been driving so late. If I had just stopped complaining about being away from them and not phoned them, they most probably would still be here.

I rolled onto my side to look at the time. It was four o'clock in the morning, still a little early to start getting ready to school. My line of vision drifted to the photo next to the alarm clock. _I wonder what they would look like now? _I thought. Esme, was only a year older than my mother and she still looked like she was twenty one. I looked into my dads green eyes, they were exactly the same shade as mine. I kept starring at the happy family in the photo until I decided to get ready for school.

I took a long hot shower as I knew I had enough time and then got changed. I pulled on some jeans and a plain black t-shirt with a grey jacket. Once I tried to do my hair, but not succeeding I walked downstairs.

Carlisle was sat at the table reading the newspaper. He looked up when I sat down and showed me a small smile.

"Good morning Edward." He said. I just nodded and poured myself a glass of coffee.

Esme then walked in, carrying some colour charts. She looked at me and smiled, I tried to smile back but I knew it wouldn't look real. She walked over to me, placed the charts on the table and hugged me.

"You don't have to go to school if you don't want to." She said as she released me.

I didn't want to stay home. I would just be moping around. Hopefully, if I went to school, it would take my mind off of things.

"I want to go." I told her and she patted my arm.

Emmett and Alice walked in not long after me. We all sat at the table and it was silent. The only sound I could here was the clatter of spoons hitting bowls and the ticking of the clock on the wall opposite me. I was started to get frustrated.

"You can speak you know." I said.

They all looked at me. There faces looked shocked and then I could see pity in some of their eyes. I couldn't handle it so I stood up, grabbed my keys and walked out the house. No one came after me. I got into my car, put on some really load music and drove as fast as I could. I was speeding down a road when a car came around the corner. I quickly stepped on the brake and watched the angry driver go by.

I needed to slow down. Last time I was speeding I got caught by Chief Swan. I parked against the curb and turned off the music. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the steering wheel. Why did people need to act differently around me? I wanted everyone to act normal, just because it was an anniversary of my parents death didn't mean they had to be quiet and careful around me. I wasn't going to break down in front of them. Event though I did last night in front of Bella.

I sat there for a few minutes and then decided to get to school. I drove a lot slower than before and soon pulled into the school parking lot. I parked next to Emmett's Jeep and got out. I could see Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett by Jasper's car. Alice noticed me and looked my way, she looked upset, I didn't mean to make her upset. She forced me a small smile and went back to talking to the others.

Bella still wasn't here so I went and waited by her parking space. I wasn't there for long when I heard her Trucks load engine. I watched her park and then opened her door like I always did. She smiled at me and pulled her bag onto her back.

"Good morning Edward." She said as she locked her door.

"Morning." I said and dug my hands into my jacket pockets.

She tucked some hair behind her ear and looked up at me. Her face looked a but disappointed, she obviously saw the dark circles under my eyes.

"Bella?" I started, "I'm really sorry about last night, I must of p-" I wanted to apologise for my actions last night. I probably put her in a awkward situation.

She stopped my by shaking her head and wrapping her arms around my chest and back. Her head rested on my chest.

"You don't need to say sorry Edward, you did nothing wrong." She informed me.

I wrapped my arms around her and sighed. How the hell did I find this amazing girl?

She unwrapped her arms from around me and grabbed my hand. She smiled up at me and started to pull me to class. I looked at my feet as we walked to class and felt Bella squeeze my hand now and then.

We stopped outside her English class but Bella still didn't let go of my hand. I looked at her and found her looking back at me.

"I know you probably don't want me to ask this," She started, " but, are you ok?" She asked.

She was right, I didn't really want people asking me that.

"I'm fine. I just hate it when people act differently around me. This morning it was too quiet, it was as if they were too scared to talk or say the wrong thing." I admitted.

Bella nodded, showing that she understood and squeezed my hand. Just then the bell went and other students were starting to enter the room.

"I better go, see you at Lunch." She said and let go of my hand.

I nodded, watched her go into class and then started making my way to my own lesson. I had a feeling today was going to go slow.

In all my lessons I listened to my music, as load as I could. I would get glares from the teacher but I just ignored them.

I walked Bella to her second class like usual and she held my hand the whole way. We would get stares from the other students, some girls would glare at Bella and some boys would glare at me. People obviously saw us as a couple, and a big part of me really wished we were.

Soon it was lunch and I was walking to the cafeteria. I made my way to the line and bought myself a sandwich even though I wasn't hungry. I the walked to my table, everyone was talking but when they spotted me they stopped. I sighed and sat next to Bella.

She smiled up at me and took a sip of her lemonade. The others at the table all forced me smiles and went back to eating. I started to feel uncomfortable, it was too quiet. Just when I was about to speak up Bella did before me.

"So, Emmett, did you ever beat Alice on the Ps3?" Bella asked Emmett.

He looked up at her and smiled.

"Of course. No one can beat me." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He threw in a cheeky smile.

"I let you win." Alice said and giggled.

"No you didn't."

"I did, I felt bad so I let you win."

The conversation soon turned into an argument and we were all laughing like we always did at Lunch.

I found Bella's hand under the table a squeezed it. She looked up at me and smiled.

'_Thank you."_ I mouthed to her and she nodded.

What would I do without my Bella?

* * *

**Was it any good? Do you like it so far?**

**Please review. I only got 5 for the last chapter :(**

**Maybe I could get 10 or more for this chapter?**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews.**

**Ella :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bella POV**

Once lunch was over I walked with Edward to Biology. We took our seats and I pulled out my notebook and pen. Edward sighed next to me and fell back into his chair, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He had pale blue circles under his eyes and looked exhausted and stressed.

I lifted my hand and placed it on Edwards arm. He dropped his hand for his face and opened his eyes. He forced me a smile and ran a hand through his soft, bronze hair. I really wanted to ask him if he was okay but knew he wouldn't want to answer.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired, that's all." He said to me and picked up my pen, twirling it in his fingers.

I nodded and removed my hand that was still on his arm. Just then the teacher walked and started the lesson straight away as he was already ten minutes late. Edward didn't talk very much throughout the lesson and I caught him falling asleep now and then. When the bell finally rang Edward walked me to Gym and then went on his way to his Spanish lesson.

I walked into the girls changing room and found Alice folding up her clothes.

"Hey Ali." I said and placed my bag on the bench.

"Hey Bella." She replied.

She didn't seem like her normal self today. Obviously Edwards mood was rubbing off on her.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yea." She said, smiling at me, "How was Edward in Biology?" I could see the worry on her face and you could tell that she loved him dearly.

"He was ok. He was just a little quiet and I caught him nearly falling asleep a few times." I informed her.

She sighed and sat down on the bench. She rested her elbows on her knees an held her head in her hands. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her.

"He's ok Alice." I assured her. She looked up and her eyes were watering.

"I just don't know what to say. I don't want to say the wrong thing and upset him." She admitted.

"Just talk to him like you normally would. He wants people to act normally around him. He doesn't like you all creeping around him, trying not to upset him." I told her.

A single tear ran down her pale cheek. I wiped it away with my hand and pulled her into a hug. We sat there for a few minutes and then Alice let go, smiling up at me.

"Come on, we better go or we are going to be late." I said, tying my hair up into a ponytail.

She nodded and we both entered the Gym together.

Once Gym was over we walked to the car park and gave each other a hug.

"Thanks," Alice said, "for being there for Edward. Well, and me."

I smiled at her and made my way to my truck pulling my keys our from my pocket. I climbed in and turned on the heaters, it was still cold but not as cold as last week. Once I was warm I started the engine, pulled out of my parking space and started to leave the parking lot. I spotted Edward walking to his Volvo, he was starring down at the floor and twirling his keys in his right hand. He suddenly looked up and saw me starring at him, I waved at him and showed him a small smile. He forced a smile back but I could see it didn't reach his eyes. He went back to starring down at the ground and I left the parking lot.

Once I got home I picked up the shopping list I had left on the kitchen table this morning and swapped my school bag for my purse which had the money Charlie had given me last night to buy the groceries with. I slipped my cell phone onto my pocket along with my keys and got back into my truck.

When I was getting closer to the supermarket it started to rain. I scowled up at the sky and mentally kicked myself for leaving my umbrella at home. I parked as close as I could to the store and quickly ran in but there was no point, my hair got soaked and the bottom of my jeans became heavy and damp from the wet floor. I brushed my wet hair away from my face and grabbed a shopping cart.

I started pushing the cart and pulled out my, now damp, shopping list. I could faintly hear the tapping on the top of the roof from the rain. I decided to make Charlie steak tonight so I went and bought everything I needed and then paid.

I ran through the rain to my truck and got in. It was already dark and it was only about six. My shoes squeaked against the floor and my hair was dripping. I lifted it of the back of my neck and tied it in a pony tail. I knew Alice wouldn't approve seeing me like this but I wasn't fussed. I started the engine and made my way back home.

When I arrived back home I carried the bags to the kitchen and placed them on the counter. Before I started to put away the shopping I decided to go get changed. I slipped off my shoes and then climbed the stairs to my bedroom. I removed the uncomfortable, damp clothes from me and replaced them with fresh clean ones. After I tried to dry and brush my hair I went back downstairs and started to unpack.

I moved around the kitchen, placing everything in its correct place. Once I was finished I started to do the laundry. I stripped the beds and stuffed the cases into the washing machine, then I went and watched some TV seeing as it was too early to start dinner and there was nothing else for me as I had no homework.

I fell asleep with the TV still on and was woken up by the door being closed.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the hallway. I could here him taking off his wet boots.

"In here dad." I shouted, Charlie walked round the corner and smiled at me.

"Hey Bells, how was your day?" He asked and sat down next to me.

"Not too bad," I replied, "sorry dad, I was going to cook us steak but I fell asleep." I admitted.

"Oh well," He said and smiled at me, "How about I cook?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "I did cook before you lived here. Just not that often…or too well." He admitted. And I smiled at him.

"It's ok, I'll cook." I told him and started to get up from the coach.

"No, no, no," He said and pushed me gently back into my seat, "I'll cook, my treat." He said with a smile and I rolled my eyes at him, causing him to laugh again.

"You need to have faith in me Bella." He said as he walked into the kitchen. He popped his head around the door way, "Grilled cheese sandwiches ok?" He asked.

I just laughed and nodded. He went back into the kitchen and I carried on watching TV. I was flicking through the channels when the Charlie walked in, carrying a tray with two plates and two glasses of water.

"Bon appetit!" Charlie said as he placed my sandwich in front of me. I chuckled at him and picked up my sandwich.

It smelled edible so that was a good sign. I took a bite and was surprised to find it actually tasted good, maybe even better than mine.

"What do you think?" Charlie asked and then took another bite. I smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you dad." I said and he chuckled.

The rest of the evening I spent with Charlie in the lounge either watching TV or talking. I liked spending time with Charlie, it was as if you never had to fill a silence.

It was starting to get late so I decided to go to bed. I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and then get up from the coach, taking our now empty plates and cups to the kitchen. Once I had washed up, I went upstairs and got ready to have a shower. I was collecting my pyjamas to go to the bathroom when I heard my cell phone go off somewhere in my room. I walked over to my damp, cold clothes from earlier and pulled my phone out of the pocket of my jeans. I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"_Hey Bella."_

"Alice?"

"_Is Edward with you?"_ she asked, sounding worried.

"No, what's wrong?" I asked, she sighed into the phone and started talking.

"_We can't find Edward. He left his car at home but he's not in the house. I thought maybe he was with you. Mom's worried, Emmett is out looking for him now and dad's is trying to get off work to help but he has a late shift." _I could here her getting worked up, _"We tried calling him but his phone is switched off. He didn't tell any of us where he was going. I went to go get him for dinner but he wasn't in his room and I found the photo of his parents on the floor with frame smashed." _I could here her start to cry, _"What if he does something stupid, Bella?" _She finished.

I tried to calm her over the phone but she kept crying.

"Don't worry Ali, we're going to find him." I assured her.

I said goodbye to her and put the phone down on her. Without thinking I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my coat. I made sure I had my phone and keys and then ran downstairs, tripping on the last few and making a load bang. Charlie ran round the corner and rushed to help me up.

"You ok, Bells?" He asked as I starightened up and tucked some of my hair behind my hair.

"Fine, I need to go out." I said and walked to the door. Charlie put a hand on my shoulder and stopped me.

"What's wrong?" He looked concerned.

"I need to see Alice. I wont be back late, I have my phone." I said and put my hand on the handle of the door.

"Is she ok? do you want me to drop you off? It's late." He said as I opened the door and stepped out.

"I need to go dad. I'll be fine." I replied and started towards my truck.

"Ok, not too late though." He called after, I could tell that he wasn't happy about me going out but I was already in my truck and starting the engine.

I saw him stand by the door, watching me until I turned the corner. I wasn't sure where to look first. I drove around the streets and scanned the people who were walking. It was dark and raining so not very many people were out. I needed to find him and I was starting to get worried about him.

I drove in the direction of the café Edward had took me to before. It stayed open late so maybe he was there. I slowly drove past the window of the café and peered in. There were about seven people in there, including a couple who were sat in the window smiling at each other, in their own little world. I was about to drive off and look somewhere else when I spotted that strange shade of bronze hair. My heart jumped at the sight of him and I quickly pulled into the parking lot. I jumped out and ran to the door. I swung it open with a little to much enthusiasm, the customers in the café all turned to look at me except one, Edward. He was sat with his back to me and his shoulders were hunched. I blushed as the couple started to giggle and I let the door swing back on its hinges.

I walked slowly over to Edwards table, I moved around the table and pressed my hands onto the top of the chair. He still didn't look up so I pulled the chair back, making a horrible scraping noise, and sat down. He heard me sit down as he lifted his head up and looked straight at me.

His amazing green eyes looked sad and were slightly red, his skin looked paler than before and his hair was all over the place as if he had been running his hands through it in frustration. I didn't know what to say so I just starred back. If he wanted to talk he could start first, I wouldn't force him. He looked back down at his coffee didn't look back up.

His hands were flat on the table. I placed mine on top of the table and fiddled with a napkin. A waitress who had gray hair and bright red lipstick walked over to us smiled at me.

"Hey there sweetie, can I get you anything?" She asked as she pulled a pen from behind her ear and flipped a page of her pad.

"Can I have a coffee please and…" I reached out and touched Edwards mug. It was cold which meant he must have been here for a long time, "He'll have one too, thanks." I said to the waitress.

"Ok, be right back." She said and walked off.

I smelt her strong perfume as she walked past us and could here her shoes tapping on the tiled floor. A few minutes later she came back with two coffees and another smile. I said thanks poured some milk into my coffee.

It was still to hot so I left it and placed my hands on either side of it. Edward still hadn't said anything and didn't look at me again. I went back to fiddling with the napkin and watched my coffee swirl as I moved my spoon in the other hand. I felt something place itself on top of my hand, I looked and found Edwards hand lifeless on the top of mine. I then looked up at his face but he was starring down at his coffee. I slowly flipped my hand over an entwined our fingers together, letting him know I was there for him. We sat there for a while without speaking and the silence was starting to get on my nerves. Customers were starting to leave and the couple had left ages ago.

"Esme's worried about you." I said, trying to look at his face.

He looked up at me again with his eyes still sad.

"Is she ok? I didn't mean to upset her." He said in a quiet voice.

"Yea. Alice is a bit worked up though." I admitted.

Edward looked disgusted in him self for upsetting his family and starred back down at his coffee. I squeezed his hand gently and took a sip of my drink. I looked up at the clock behind the counter. It was already eleven-thirty and I knew Charlie would be starting to get worried, he didn't like me driving when it was dark.

"Do you think, maybe you should go home?" I asked Edward hesitantly.

He nodded without looking up. I took another sip of my coffee and stood up.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift." I said to him as I pulled out some money to pay for our drinks.

Edward dug into his pocket and pulled out some money, he then placed it on the table and got up from my chair.

"I'll get it Edwa-" I started but he shook his head at me and placed a hand on top of mine with the money in it.

"I got it." I said flatly and starred into my eyes.

I kept seeing the hurt in them and felt as if I had to take it away from them, but I couldn't. I nodded and put my money away. I took his hand and walked towards the front of the café, waving at the waitress as she smiled at us when we were walking out the door. It was raining hard now and we got soaked as soon as we walked out the door. I pulled him towards my truck- which I had parked as far as way as possible in the rush that I was in to find Edward- and unlocked it, I climbed into the drivers seat as Edward got in as well. Our shoe squeaked as we got in and we both had water running down our faces, dripping off our hair. I started the engine and made my way to Edwards house.

I would glance at him now and then, he would always being starring out the window at the road ahead with the same expression on his face. It was as if he was a statue. The rain was getting harder and the windscreen wipers were hard at work but they didn't seem to be helping.

I pulled into the Cullen's driveway and turn off the engine. Edward made no move to get out so I sat there with him for a bit. Suddenly there was a loud crashing of thunder, that made me jump, and a flash of lightning.

I never liked thunder storms, when I was a child I would scream and cry because of the noise. Edward noticed me jump and starred at me.

"Don't you like it?" He asked. I shook my head and starred up at the dark sky.

"Nope, I never have." I admitted, "You ready?" I asked him.

He starred up at the house and ran a hand through his hair. He nodded and started to get out of the truck. I followed him and walked round the truck to meet him. We hadn't even been in the rain for one minute yet and we were already soaked. Edward grabbed my hand and ran, pulling me along with him, to the front door. He already had his key in his hand and slipped into the lock. We both tumbled in, dripping wet and freezing.

Esme ran from the kitchen and starred at us.

"Oh thank god." I heard her sigh as she walked over to us and hugged Edward, even though he was wet, "I was so worried." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's ok Honey, you're back now and that's all that matters." She said and rubbed his back.

She then let go and gave me a hug.

"Thank you." She said into my ear as she hugged me, so quiet that I wasn't even sure if she had said it.

She stepped back and looked at us.

"You must be freezing. Why don't you go take a shower, I'll make you something warm to eat." She said.

"I better go actually, my dads probably worrying about me." I told her as I went to walk back out the door but she stopped me.

"I think he would be worried about you driving in a storm. Go phone him and I'll find you some pyjamas, I'll put them in Alice's room and you can use her shower." She insisted and started to walk upstairs, in search for some pyjamas for me.

Just then, Alice started to walk downstairs, she saw as and ran down the rest of them. She ran into Edward and gave him one of her hugs.

"You scared me." She admitted as she stood back and the hugged me.

Edward ran a hand through his wet hair.

"I'm sorry." He said again.

Alice gave him another hug, showing him that it was fine.

"Come on, you can use my shower Bella." She said.

"Ok, I just need to call Charlie." I told her and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

I rang the house number and was surprised when it answered only after one ring.

"_Bella?" _Charlie said, he sounded stressed.

"Hey dad, it's me."

"_Oh thank god, are you ok?"_

"I'm fine dad." I heard him sigh in relief, "Can I stay over Alice's tonight? I don't want to drive home in the storm." I asked.

"_Sure Bells. I'll see you tomorrow, sweet dreams."_

"Thanks dad, goodnight." I said and then put the phone down. "I can stay, Charlie said it's fine." I told Alice and Edward.

"Good. Come on, you must be freezing" Alice said and started to make her way back over to the stairs.

I pulled off my wet shoes and rolled my jeans up, trying not to get the floor too wet. Edward did the same and we all walked upstairs. Me and Alice went into her room and Edward carried on walking up to his room, giving us one last look.

Alice handed me a pink towel and the pyjamas Esme had left on her bed for me. I said thanks and then walked into the bathroom. I pulled my cold, uncomfortable clothes off of me and hopped into the shower. I let the hot water spill over my cold skin and borrowed some of Alice's shampoo to wash my hair. After I was finished I walked back into Alice's room and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Where was he?" She asked, sitting crossed leg, opposite me.

"He was at the café, just sat there, starring down at his coffee." I told her.

"Thank you for finding him." She said thankfully. She then reached over and hugged me, "I'm glad he has you." She whispered and then released me.

I smiled at her and tied my wet hair into a pony tail. Just then there was a knock on the door and Esme walked in carrying a washing basket.

"Bella? Do you want me to go dry your clothes?" She asked thoughtfully.

I jumped up and handed her my heavy wet clothes.

"That would be great Esme, thanks." I said.

"Feel free to come downstairs and get something to eat. I'll make you something." She said and walked out the room.

I went and sat down next to Alice again who was yawning, her eyelids closing.

"Alice, I think you should go to sleep, you look exhausted." I told her, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Ok, night Bells." She said and crawled under the covers.

"I'm just going to get something to drink, I'll be back later." I told her as I walked towards the door. She nodded and I turned the light off on my way out.

I started to walk down the corridor when I saw Emmett.

"Hey Bella, Esme told me you found Edward. Thanks." He said and pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"No problem. Goodnight." I said and smiled at him.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." He said and walked into his room.

I carried on walking down the hall when I heard the thunder boom again. It made me jump like it always did. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Esme was placing two plates on the breakfast bar along with two cups of hot chocolate. She smiled at me and walked over to the sink.

"Is grilled cheese sandwich ok?" She asked. I smiled at how it reminded me of Charlie cooking for me earlier on and nodded my head.

"Thanks."

I walked over and took my seat, picking up half of my sandwich and taking a bite, I had to admit, Charlie's was better but only by a bit.

Esme yawned as she placed a clean glass into a cupboard.

"You can go a bed. I'll clean up after and take Edwards stuff up for him in a minute." I told her, taking another bite.

She smiled at me and walked over to give me a hug.

"What would we have done without you? I'm so glad he found you." She said and released me from her hug.

I blushed at how nice she was being to me and smiled at her.

"Good night Bella."

"Good night Esme. Thanks for letting me stay." I replied and watched her walk out the room.

I sat there and ate some more of my sandwich and drank some of my hot chocolate. It was the best I had ever tasted and tried not to drink Edwards as well. I cleaned up my plate and cup and then found a tray to carry Edwards food to his room. I could still here the rain outside and the thunder crashing. I started to walk up to Edwards floor where it was dark with the only light coming form the lightning outside through the window and the dim light coming from under Edwards door. I knocked lightly on the door but there was no reply. I opened the door slightly and looked inside.

Edward was asleep on his bed with the bedside lamp till on. The photo was in his hand but was no longer in the frame, Esme or someone must of cleaned it up. He looked like he was having a restless dream or a nightmare. He kept stirring and his cheeks were slightly pink. His hair was all over the place, the covers were tangled around him and he was breathing hard .

I set down the food on his desk and walked over to his bed. I sat on the edge and watched him. Even in his sleep he looked stressed. I reached over and brushed his hair out of his face, I then ran my fingers over his frown lines and watched them relax and disappear under my touch. His breathing started to calm down as I continued to stroke his hair and cheek.

The rain started to beat down on the windows harder and the thunder seemed to be getting louder. I jumped slightly the thunder roared louder than before. Edward started to moved and his sleep and his eyes started to flutter open. I continued to stroke his hair and then cheek, it was warm to touch. He looked up at me, a little confused. He watched me as I ran my hands through his hair and never took his eyes off of me.

The thunder roared again and I squeezed my eyes shut. Edward took my hand and stopped me. He placed the photo on the bedside table and moved over in his bed and pulled back the covers, I stared at him. He tugged on my hand and I understood what he was doing. I slide under the covers and turned the lamp off. His arms locked around me and I rested my head on his chest.

"You don't like the thunder." He told me. I nodded and he pulled me closer to him.

"Try and sleep Edward." I told him.

I heard him sigh and felt something warm touch the top of my head. His lips. We didn't say anything else, the only thing you could here in the room was the rain rattling against the window and the sound of us breathing. My eyelids soon became to heavy and I shut my eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake me. I felt Edward kiss the top of my head again and heard him say something but it was too quiet to hear him clearly. I sighed and listened to the rain until I fell asleep.

* * *

**YAY! I got 10 reviews for the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who gave me one.**

**Maybe we could get 10 again for this chapter? Or maybe even 15?**

**This has been the longest chapter so far, over 4700 words.**

**Was it good? Was it too long? **

**Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks.**

**Ella :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Edward POV**

"You don't know how much I need you." I whispered into the dark.

She seemed to be asleep but I still made sure I said it very quietly. I starred down at the beautiful girl in my arms, it was like she was my guardian angel, like she had just fallen out of heaven.

I needed to get out of the house earlier on, it was too quiet and I kept receiving looks filled with pity from my family. I had enough so I just got up and left, not telling anyone where I was going or when I was going to come back, to be honest, I didn't even know where I was going myself. I just walked through the rain, letting the few tears I had mix with the rain, until I reached the café I had took Bella too before.

The café was warm and full of noise. It was perfect/

I must of stayed in the café for a couple of hours before Bella found me. I didn't want to look up at her, I knew I would look weak because I would look like I had been crying, and when she told me that my family were worrying about me I felt disgusted with myself. She stayed with me even though I didn't say anything to her, she just sat there and waited for me. I don't know how she puts up with me, one minute I'm happy and laughing and then the next I'm depressed and wont speak to anyone.

The thunder roared outside again but it didn't wake up Bella. I looked at the window and watched the rain drops run down it and connect together, the trees were blowing in the wind and now and then there would be a flash of lightning.

Pictures of my parents had been running through my head all day and I couldn't stop thinking about them.

The last memory I had of them was one of the strongest. I was sat in the back of the car jumping with excitement as my father drove. I can remember my mother looking around and smiling at me and seeing my father glance in the rear-view mirror. As I ran into my friends house and can vaguely remember my father telling me to be good and my mother saying that she loved me and would be back in the morning to take me home.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much if I had just turned around and said I loved them back or even said goodbye. At least then I could have the feeling that they didn't just leave me.

I know it was ten years ago but it still hurts when I remember them.

I glanced over at the now frameless photo on my bed side table and frowned. I didn't mean to break it, I guess I just got angry, or frustrated, or upset.

I twirled a piece of Bella's soft, brown hair in my fingers and looked down at her face. I released her hair and brushed my fingers, gently, across her cheek. I smiled to myself at how they seemed to get hot and blush slightly. She moved in closer to me and clung on to my shirt.

There was no doubt about it, I loved Bella Swan. I just wish I had the guts to tell her it to her face.

I hugged her back and gave her one last kiss on her forehead before closing my eyes and trying to get asleep.

I opened my eyes and then scrunched them back up. The light was streaming through the window and my eyes weren't adjusted yet. I stretched my arms above my head and opened my eyes again. I looked down to the place where Bella had been sleeping last night but found it empty, the cover pulled back neatly. Maybe she went back to Alice's room.

I climbed out of bed and walked over to my bathroom, running my hands through my messy bed hair. I walked past me desk and found a tray which had a grilled cheese sandwich on it and what looked like one of Esme's hot chocolates. I touched the mug and found it was cold, Bella must have came up last night to give me it.

I carried on going to the bathroom and got into the shower. I washed my hair and let the hot water wash over my face to try and wake me up. Once I finished I got changed and towel dried my hair as it would only turn out messy again. On my way out of my room I grabbed my jacket and the tray of cold food to take back down to the kitchen.

I walked past Alice's door and could hear her singing along to the music she was playing. The music suddenly stopped and her door swung open. She noticed me and showed me a small smile so I showed her one back.

"Morning Edward." She said and started walking to the stairs. I walked with her as she pulled on her jacket.

"Good morning." I replied, I noticed that Bella wasn't with her, "Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Oh, she went about an hour ago to go get changed and ready for school." Alice informed as we walked into the kitchen.

I nodded slightly and placed the tray on the counter. I started to empty the cold hot chocolate in the sink when Esme walked in.

"Good morning." She said and the kissed mine and Alice's cheek.

"Morning." I replied and so did Alice as she poured herself some cereal.

Alice then walked into the dining room where I could hear Emmett and Carlisle talking.

"How did you sleep Edward?" Esme asked as she threw the grilled cheese sandwich in the bin.

"Fine." I told her, "I really am sorry for scaring you last night, I just needed to get out of the house." I said and looked at her.

She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"I know Honey. Yesterday was hard for you. " She said and patted my back gently. She released me and then gave me one last smile before walking into the dining room.

I put the tray away and then followed Esme. I sat down next to Emmett how was stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. He looked at me a swallowed his food.

"Hey, Eddie." He said and thumped my back. Normally I would scowl and tell him to not call me that but today I just smiled as everything seemed to be back to normal.

"Hey, Emmie." I replied and poured myself a cup a coffee.

I saw him in the corner of my eye, smile and go back to eating his toast.

We talked like we always did at breakfast until Carlisle had to go to work and me, Emmett and Alice had to leave for school.

We all said goodbye to each other and left the house. Emmett decided that he wanted to drive his Jeep today so we all got in. I was glad that everyone was going back to normal, it may have been because of how I reacted last night and they didn't want another episode like that but I was still grateful that is was happening.

Emmett was soon pulling into the parking lot and we all got out. As usual, Emmett went to find Rosalie and Alice went to find Jasper so I was left on my own. I walked over to Bella's parking space and waited for her to arrive.

About five minutes to the bell I heard her truck and stood out the way so she could park. She quickly jumped out the truck and locked her door. She then realised she had left her bag in there and had to unlock it again. She was in a rush and her hair was falling out of her messy bun.

"Is everything ok, Bella?" I asked as she mumbled under her breath about how stupid she was.

She spun around and smiled at me.

"Fine, just fine. Oh wait a minute, it's not." She said and slung her bag across her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I said as I brushed some of her stray pieces of hair from her face.

She sighed and closed her eyes, she then opened them again and looked at me.

"Well first of all, the shower wouldn't work and when it finally did it was freezing. Secondly, I found out that I had put one of my red socks into a white wash so now all of Charlie's work shirts are pale pink. And lastly, when I tried to start my truck it wouldn't so I was sat in the driveway for ten minutes trying to get the stupid thing to start. And now I'm running late." She said and took a swing to kick the door of her truck but I pulled her back and started walking her to class.

"So your day hasn't been going very well so far." I said, looking down at her.

She glared at me which made me chuckle. Her face relaxed when she heard me laugh and she soon had a smile on her face too.

"Sorry, I just didn't start the day off too good." She told me as we stopped outside her classroom. I smiled at her and brushed another piece of hair that was falling near her left eye.

She watched me carefully as I did this and then smiled when I was finished.

"Bella, I'm really sorry." I said and looked down at the floor.

"For what?" She asked.

"For last night. I wouldn't even look at you and you still sat with me. You didn't have to, you could of gone home and left me." I told her as I dug my hands into my jacket pockets.

"Didn't you want me to be there?" She asked, I could here the slightest bit of hurt in her voice.

I snapped my head up and found her starring back at me. I was right, I could tell that she was hurt by just looking at her eyes.

"No, no, no," I said quickly, stepping forward and taking her hand in mine, "I just don't want you to feel like you have to always look out for me, I don't want to be a burden for you." I told her.

She gave my hand a squeeze and smiled slightly.

"I'm your friend Edward. I wasn't going to leave you when you needed me the most, yesterday was hard for you and I wasn't going to make you go through it alone. I told you before, I will always be here for you to come and talk to and I wont ever push you into anything you don't want me to know about." She informed me and then surprisingly pulled me into a hug.

I hugged her back and kissed her forehead gently.

"I don't deserve you, Bella." I said quietly as she released me from her hug.

She smiled once more and glanced at her watch.

"You better go or you're going to be late, I'll see you later." She said and then turned to walk into her class.

"Bye." I called after her and started to make my way to my lesson.

The day went by in a blur. Sometimes my mind would go back to my parents without me even knowing but I would try hard to push the images away.

Soon I was on my way to Lunch. I was walking towards the cafeteria when someone tapped right shoulder, I looked but found no-one. I then heard giggles coming from my left side and I instantly knew who it was. With a smile on my face I turned to look at Bella.

"I can't believe you went for that." She said in between giggles. I rolled my eyes at her and shot her a crooked grin.

"You seem to be in a better mood now." I said as I opened the cafeteria door for her. She smiled at me and we made our way to the line.

I bought a sandwich and a bottle of water, the same as Bella did and then we walked over to our table . We took our usual seats and started to eat our food. The table was back to its normal self, full of laughter and talking. Today's topic was about going shopping again but no one seemed to want to go.

"I don't have to go, do I?" Bella said to Alice.

Alice starred at her for a moment but then shook her head.

"Fine." Alice sighed and crossed her arms.

Bella sighed beside me, I looked down and smiled at her and she smiled back.

"But I don't want to go on my own." Alice started, "Please." She pleaded, looking up at Jasper, "I want to get some new shoes."

Jasper rolled his eyes but then nodded. Alice screamed, jumped into his lap and gave him a kiss on the cheek. That boy had no backbone.

"We only went shopping about a week ago," Emmett informed her, "You need to go see someone about your addiction, it's not normal." He finished and slung his arm around Rose.

Rose giggled at his remark and leaned into his side. Alice scowled at him but he just ignored her and went back to eating his apple.

I heard Bella laughing too, I looked down at her and showed her a crooked smile. She blushed slightly and went back to her lunch.

Before I knew it the bell was ringing, I must have been day dreaming or something. I walked with Bella to Biology and went with her to collect her book from her locker. We were running a little late for class but when we got there we found that the teacher hadn't even arrived himself. We took our seats and got ready for the lesson.

**Bella POV**

Edward seemed to be better today. He was talking and laughing like he always did but now and then I would see his eyes glaze over and watch him go into his own world. I looked up at him and found him starring down at me. I smiled and brushed some hair out of my face.

"Are you happy that you don't have to go shopping with Alice?" He asked.

"Yea. I always end up buying something I don't really want when I'm with her." I told him.

He smiled and nodded his head, that must of happened to Edward before too.

Just then the teacher walked in and started the lesson. We were mostly note taking today so we couldn't speak very much. When the bell finally went, I got up and collected my things, Edward waited for me and we walked out of the class together. We stepped outside to find it was raining again, not as heavy as last night, more like a mist that still got you soaking wet and made your hair go frizzy. I didn't bother to put my hood up as it was already a mess from this morning when I was running late. Edward was silent as we walked and looked down at his feet most of the time.

We stopped outside the Gym doors and I turned to say goodbye.

"See you later, Edward." I said and waited for his reply.

He looked up at me and ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh, yea. Ok, bye." He said and put his hand back in his pocket.

I nodded and turned around to walk to the girls changing room. When I was just going to open the door I heard someone call my name. I turned around and found Edward jogging towards me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I uh…I um…I just wanted to um… I wanted to-" He couldn't stop stuttering.

"Spit it out Edward." I giggled.

"I wanted to a-" He started but was cut off by Alice.

"Hey!" She squealed and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Alice." I replied as she let go of me.

"You don't have Gym now," Alice said looking at Edward, "Plus you're not a girl. Why are you here?" She asked.

Edward looked at her and then me and then back at her.

"He was just walking me to class." I told her.

She smiled and then winked at me which made me blush and looked down at my feet.

"Well I'm going to get changed, see you in a minute." She announced and then walked into the changing room.

I looked back up at Edward who was now looking down at his feet.

"What were you saying, Edward?"

He looked back up at me and smiled.

"It's ok, it was nothing important. Bye" He said and turned back around.

I but my lip in confusion and watched him walk away. When he was out of sight and opened the changing room door and walked over to Alice who was looking in a mirror and flicking her hair.

"What did Edward want?" She asked as she looked at me.

I shrugged and placed my bag on the bench.

"I don't know, he didn't say." I told her. Alice raised her eyebrows in confusion and then went back to looking in the mirror.

"Was he ok in biology? He seems better today, don't you think?" She asked.

"He was fine, he seems to be back to normal but I did catch him glazing over now and then." I informed her. She nodded and sighed.

"I know, he was a little quiet at lunch. But I expected that." She added and went and sat down next to my bag, waiting for me to get changed.

Once I was ready we walked into the Gym and sat on the bleachers, waiting for our names to be called out and the lesson to start.

**Edward POV**

I mentally kicked myself for not asking Bella to go to the movies with me this Saturday when Alice and Jasper were going shopping. I was so close to saying it when Alice turned up but I lost my nerve. Plus I was scared she would reject me, maybe she would think I was asking her on a date but she would only want to be friends?

I walked towards Emmett's jeep as it was the end of the day, It was still raining slightly and it was staring to get cold.

I pulled my iPod out of my pocket and stuck the earphones in my ears. I randomly chose a song and turned up the volume. I leaned against the jeeps door and tapped my finger along with the beat. I glanced over to the Gym and spotted Alice and Bella walking out the doors. They were both flushed and giggling.

I couldn't stop the small smile appear on my face when I saw Bella laughing, any stranger walking past would think I was a weirdo. I watched them hug and then go there separate ways. Alice skipped off to find Jasper who I had just saw leaving the block where he had History and Bella walked toward her truck which was a few spaces away from where I was standing.

She pulled her bag off her bag and plunged her hand in, she didn't seem to find what she was looking for so she checked her pockets, nothing there too. She knelt down on the floor and opened her bag up wider.

I quickly turned off my ipod and jogged over towards her, she was now pulling out her books and placing them on the damp ground.

I knelt down in front of her and picked up her books. She glanced up at me and then went back to looking in her bag.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I picked up her pens that she had just thrown on the floor.

"I can't find my keys." She said in frustration and not looking up at me.

I picked up her purse as well as another few pens.

"When did you last remember having them?" I asked her, hoping to trigger her memory.

"When I went to my locker before biology." she said as she flipped her bag over in attempt to empty the rest of her bag but there was still no keys.

She sighed and brushed the loose strands of hair away from her face. She checked her jean pockets and then her jackets and then her jean pockets again.

"Could my day get any worse?" She asked.

It was probably a rhetorical question so I didn't answer. I pulled her bag towards me and started to place everything back into it carefully. Bella fell back so she was sitting down and crossed her legs, she placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head in her hands. Once I was finished I zipped up her bag and got up. Bella looked up as I stuck my hand down to help her up. She took it and pulled herself up, I then handed her her bag.

"Thanks." She said as she slipped it back on.

"Come on, maybe you left them in Biology." I said and started walking towards our class.

She caught up with me and shook her head.

"It's ok, you can go home, if I can't find them I'll have to phone Charlie to come and get me or just walk" She said.

"It's fine Bella," I told her as I stopped walking and faced her, "you're my friend and I'm not going to leave you when you need me the most." I said with a smile.

She smiled at how I had said the same thing as she had this morning to me. I shot her a crooked grin and chuckled slightly at how it still made her blush. We carried on walking towards the classroom in silence. The teacher was sat at his desk and placing certain pieces of paper into his briefcase, he looked up at us we walked into the room.

"Good afternoon Mr Cullen and Ms Swan, what can I do for you?" He asked as he clipped his briefcase closed.

"We were wondering if you have found Bella's keys. She lost them and she can last remember having them in this class." I told him.

He looked over at our table and then on his desk.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I haven't saw them. If I do, I'll be sure to give them to you straight away." He told her.

Bella sighed and nodded, "Thanks anyway." She said.

We walked back into the corridor and started to walk out of the building.

"Maybe you dropped them when you were in the changing room. If we hurry they might still be open." I told her as I opened the door for her.

Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that Emmett was calling me, I answered it as we started walking to the Gym.

"_Where the hell are you?" _He asked.

"Hello to you too."

"_If you're not here in two minutes we are leaving without you." _He warned.

"Go on without me, I'm helping Bella find her keys."

"_Why didn't you tell me earlier, I could be half way home by now."_

"Sorry, it must of just slipped my mind. See you later."

"_Ok, bye Eddie!" _He said and then out the phone before I could reply.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and then looked at Bella who was starring up at me.

"We better find your keys or we're both walking." I told her.

"I did tell you go home earlier." she said knowingly.

I just rolled my eyes at her and opened the Gym door for her. She walked towards the girls changing rooms and pushed the door open, she sighed in relief as it was still unlocked and walked in. even there wasn't any other girls in there I didn't go in. I waited outside and leaned on the wall next to the door. After about one minute the door swung open again and Bella walked.

"Were they there?" I asked as I pushed myself off the wall.

Bella smirked and pulled her hand from behind her back. She daggled her key ring on her little finger and shook the keys. We both smiled and started to make our way back to the parking lot. Most of the cars had gone by now and a no one else was in the car park. We walked towards her truck and I watched her open her door. I was still looking at her when she had closed the door and started the engine.

"Do you want a lift? Or do you feel like walking." She teased.

I walked round and got in the passenger seat. She pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive in the direction of my house. I leaned over and turned on the radio, it made a buzzing noise on every channel I tried.

"I think you need a new radio." I told Bella as she looked at me pressing buttons.

"I know, but I don't listen to the radio often." She informed me.

I sat back in my seat and starred out the window. Bella had the heaters on too high and I was starting to get hot. I started to roll down the window but it was too stiff and the handle was close to falling off.

"Actually, I think you need a new truck." I admitted.

Bella glared at me and shook her head.

"No way. I love this truck." She said and patted the dash board. "You don't need the windows open anyway, it's too cold." She said knowingly and glanced at me again.

"But wouldn't you like a brand new car. A one where can have the radio on and open windows?" I asked.

"Nope." She said simply, "If I had a new car I would be constantly worrying about getting it scratched or getting a dent. With this truck it doesn't matter, it's already covered in rust and dents." She said looking out towards the road ahead.

We fell back into a comfortable silence and we were close to my house. Maybe I should ask her to the movies now?

Just when I was going to ask her Bella started talking.

"So what are you doing on Saturday, seeing as Alice is going shopping with Jasper and I heard Rose say that her and Emmett are going out for a meal or something." She said, glancing at me.

"I uh, don't know yet." I replied, I mentally kicked myself again for not asking her then.

"We could always do something if you want. I think I need to going food shopping in the morning but we could go out after." She said, not making eye contact with me.

I saw her cheeks become pink and smiled slightly.

"Sure, I'd like that." I told her.

She looked at me with a smile on her face. I shot her a crooked smile and watched the blush deepen. She looked back out to the road and stopped outside my house.

"Thanks for the lift, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and went to open my door.

"Ok. Thanks for helping me find my keys. I would still be knelt on the floor looking through my bag if you didn't." she said and smiled slightly.

"No problem. Bye." I replied and got out of her truck.

Once I was at my door I turned and waved at her. She waved back and then drove off, I watched her until I could no longer see her and walked into the house. I could smell Esme cooking in the kitchen and hear Emmett shouting in the Lounge. I slipped off my shoes and jacket and then walked into the Lounge.

I found Emmett on the edge of the sofa, leaning in the TV's direction and the controller in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" He boomed as the game ended.

"EMMETT!" Esme called from the Kitchen.

"SORRY!" He shouted back.

I picked up the other controller and sat down next to him.

"Did Bella find her keys?" He asked as he started another game for us.

"Yes, she left them in the changing rooms." I told him as the game started.

"Are you two a couple yet?" He said.

I sighed and shook my head. Why was everyone obsessed with me and Bella. We were just friends, but I did want it to be something more.

"No." I sighed.

"But you want to be." He said simply.

I didn't answer, I just carried on playing the game.

"She likes you too." He said.

I starred up at him in shock.

"How do you know? Did she tell you?" I asked him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"She doesn't have to tell me, I can just tell." He paused the game and looked at me. "You must be blind. Haven't you saw the way she looks at you or how she acts around you. She's always smiling when you're with her…or blushing," He chuckled and I smiled, "You're different when you're around her too." He told me, "Be a man and ask her out. Ask her to the movies or something."

"I was going to actually." I informed him. He smirked at me.

"But when?" He asked and went back to playing on the PS3.

_That's what I want to know. _I thought.

* * *

**Sorry this is a bit of a boring chapter. I think I had writers block. I would of updated earlier but i was banned from the computer because me and my brother had an argument.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I got 14 :)**

**Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks.**

**Ella :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bella POV**

I woke up an hour earlier this morning, just to make sure I wouldn't be running late again. I pulled back the covers and let the cold air wake me up. I sat up in bed and started to get out of bed, I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. I walked over to my widow and moved the curtains out the way so I could see what the weather was like and decide on what to wear.

It was raining, _obviously, _and it looked a bit windy. I started to walk to the bathroom, still half asleep, and got into the hot shower. I felt like crap today, I had a banging headache, sore throat and a bad cough, I had been awake most of the night because of the cough. I let the hot water un-knot my aching muscles and then finally got out to get ready for school.

I pulled on a pair of jeans, a thin tank top, a long-sleeved t-shirt on top of that and then a jacket on top of that. I found my nice fluffy thick socks and slipped on the first pair of comfortable shoes I could find. I didn't bother to do my hair well so I just kept it down and natural, it would only get frizzy from the rain anyway. Once I was finished I descended the stairs and shuffled into the kitchen.

I made myself a nice hot cup of coffee and sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal. I was constantly coughing and my chest would hurt every time I did so. Before I left I cleared up my food and took two paracetamols to try and calm down my headache. On my way out the door I slipped on my coat and picked up my bag which was hanging on the banister.

I walked through the cold weather to my truck and got it. I turned up the heaters as high as I could and waited until it was warm enough to start driving. I pulled out of the driveway and started to make my way to school.

I parked in my usual space to find no Edward, I glanced at where he normally parked and found it empty. He obviously hadn't arrived yet and I was little earlier then normal anyway. I turned off my engine and fell back into my seat. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my head rest.

I was woke up by a tapping coming from my left, I looked and found Edward looking through the window at me with concern plastered across his face. I coughed once more and started to get out. Edward opened the door for me and watched me carefully as I steeped outside. I shivered at how cold it was and coughed again.

"Are you ok, Bella?" He asked, know I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," I coughed, "I just have a cold." I informed him and pulled my collar up to stop the cold air touching the bare skin of my neck.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale." He said.

"I'll be ok."

He starred at me and I could tell he didn't believe me. I shivered again and coughed.

Edward took my hand and pulled me toward his car. He opened up the trunk of his car and pulled out his grey scarf. He wrapped around my neck after locking his car again.

"Where's your scarf?" He asked as he brushed back some of my hair.

"Somewhere at home I guess." I lied. I knew it was in the truck, under one of the seats but I would much rather wear his than mine.

He nodded and the started to walk with me to class. Every time I would cough he would look down at me with concern but I would just ignore it and carry on walking. Once we were outside the class, Edward turned me to him and placed his hand gently on my forehead. His hand was nice and cold against my forehead and I didn't want him to take it away. I was starting to got really hot and started to loosen the scarf away from my neck.

"You're burning up Bella, maybe you should go home and get some rest." He commented.

"I'm fine, just go to lesson. Stop worrying." I told him.

He looked down at me, still not believing me. I smiled at him to try and assure him. It didn't work very well but he still smiled back.

"If you get any worse, find me and I'll ta-" He started but I placed my finger on his lips to stop him.

"Stop worrying. It's just a cold." I said again.

He sighed under my finger and nodded.

"Fine, I'll see you later." He mumbled as my finger was still on his lips.

I took my hand away and smiled.

"Ok, bye. Thanks for the scarf." I said and then walked into my class.

Alice was already in her seat and doodling on a piece of paper.

"Hey Bella." She said, not even looking at me.

"Morning." I croaked and took my seat.

Alice looked up at me turned in her seat.

"Are you ok? You don't look too good." She informed me.

"You look great too Alice." I said sarcastically and pulled out my notebook and pen.

She rolled her eyes at me tapped her pen on the table.

"Why aren't you at home in bed?" She asked.

"Because I just have a cold and there is no need for a day off." I replied knowingly and pulled of my coat. I was starting got really hot but I knew I would probably feel freezing again in a minute. That was one of the things I hated most about being sick, you can never get comfortable and you're either too hot or too cold.

I fell back into my chair and closed my eyes as I waited for the teacher to walk in. I felt myself fall asleep but was interrupted by Alice shaking my arm. The teacher had arrived and was explaining to the class what we were doing today.

English seemed to drag today, know and then I would feel my eyelids get heavier and feel my self slouch lower in my chair. I also had a nasty coughing fit which held most of the classes attention, luckily Alice had a bottle of water in her bag and handed it to me.

When the bell finally went, I walked out the classroom to find Edward in the usual place he waited for me. I walked towards him and smiled.

"How do you feel? Better? Worse?" He asked as we walked to my next class.

"Hhhhm, worse." I admitted and added a cough to prove it.

"Do you want me to take you home, maybe you should go see the nurse or even Carlisle." He rushed out with concern filling every word.

I chuckled at him and shook my head.

"I told you already I-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Edward finished for me and stopped outside my class. "But you're not, just let me take you home." He pleaded and I smirked.

"I'll see you at Lunch, Edward." I said and walked into the classroom before he could reply.

I sat down in my usual seat next to Jessica and pulled out my book and pen. Jessica didn't seem to now about what happened between me and Mike, she still rambled on about him every lesson and wouldn't stop talking about how he got into a fight on the night of the party when really he was punched by Edward.

"Hey, Bella." She said and started to chew on her pen.

"Hey, Jess." I replied, it hurt when I spoke and I coughed again.

"Are you and Edward going out?" She asked out of the blue.

I starred and her, not knowing what to say.

"Um, no." I replied and flicked through my note book to find the next clean page.

"Oh, it just seems that you are." She said and then looked to front of the class as the teacher was just starting the lesson.

I starred at her again and thought over what she had just said.

Did me and Edward look like we were a couple? Sure, we hang out together but that's what friends do. Friends hug, and hold hands and give friendly kisses on the cheeks. Don't they?

My mind went through all the memories I had of me and Edward. The first time I saw him in the cafeteria and when I woke him up in Biology. When it was snowing that day and I hit him right on the back of the head with a snowball. The time I followed him out of the cafeteria just to make sure he was ok. Then there was the first time Edward told me about his parents dieing when he was only seven. And when he looked after me the night of the party and the day after.

Before I could play through anymore memories in my head the bell rang and made me jump, I quickly collected my things and left the classroom. I walked out of the block to my next lesson and let the misty rain blow against my face. I stood outside the building until I was too cold and I really needed to get to class.

The day dragged and I was soon on my way to the cafeteria. I felt worse and all I wanted to do was go home, have a nice warm cup of coffee and sit in front of the TV in my old sweats and a jumper. I shuffled to the line and pulled out my purse from my bag. I randomly chose something to eat and drink and walked to my usual table.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie greeted me.

"Hey." I croaked and slumped into my seat.

"You don't sound so good Bella." Jasper said as he handed Alice her food from his tray.

"It's just a cold." I told them and unscrewed the top off of my bottle of water.

I took a big gulp and picked at my sandwich.

"Well don't go coughing all over me." Emmett said as he leaned back in his chair.

Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head and he sat back up.

"Leave her alone." Alice called from the other side of the table.

"I thought we talked about you hitting me, Rose." Emmett said while rubbing his head.

"Sorry, but you deserved that." She said and then kissed him on the cheek to make up from it.

His face became calm and small smile appeared on his face. He turned to face her and give her a quick kiss on the lips.

I spotted Edward walk into the cafeteria and up to the line. I pushed my food out of the way and placed the side of my face on the cold, smooth table and closed my eyes. I tried hard to block out the sound of the other students in the room laughing and talking but it didn't work.

I heard Edwards chair being scrapped back and a tray being placed down on the table. I was going to look up but I was too comfortable to move. I felt a smooth, cool hand touch my forehead and the sweep back some of my hair. I sighed and slowly opened my eyes.

Edward was starring down at me with concern plastered across his face. I forced him a smile to try and assure him that I was fine but he didn't seem to buy it.

I sat back up in my seat and took another sip of my water.

"I really think you should go home Bella." He said, turning in his seat to face me.

"There's not point, it's near the end of the day anyway." I replied, looking back at him.

He shook his head at me and started to eat his lunch. I tried eating some of my food but it hurt when I swallowed. The cafeteria sounded like it was getting louder and my head was hurting, like someone was hitting the inside of my head. The bell signalling the end of lunch ringed in my ears and I slowly got out of my chair. My muscles were aching and I felt like I was about to collapse and fall asleep.

Edward took my tray of uneaten food with him and emptied it in the bin, I saw him hand something to Emmett and tell him something but I couldn't hear. He then came back and took my hand, walking me to class.

I started to walk slower when we were outside, the cold wind felt like heaven on my hot cheeks. Edward slowed down with me and took the book and half empty bottle of water I was carrying in my other hand. We were nearing the buildings door when I started to cough heavily. Every time I would cough my head would feel like it was about to explode and my throat and chest would burn. Edward looked at me alarmed and quickly unscrewed my bottle of water and handed it to me. I drank as much as I could and took a big breath after, even thought it stung my throat. I drank the rest of my water and brushed my hair out of my face.

Edward took the bottle away from me and placed his hand on my forehead again. He then cupped my cheek and stoked it with his thumb. I leaned into his touch and closed my eyes. Suddenly his hand was gone from my face and back on my hand.

He started pulling me in the opposite direction of our class. I stopped walking and he turned to face me.

"Don't argue Bella, I'm taking you home." He said, looking straight into my eyes.

I was going to fight back but sighed, knowing I wouldn't win. He shot me a crooked grin and started walking again. I followed him to my truck and to the drivers side door. Edward stuck out his free hand and looked at me. I starred down at his hand and then back up at him.

"What?" I asked quietly as it didn't hurt my throat as much.

"Keys." He said simply and jutted his hand closer to me.

"No way. I'm the only one who drives my tuck." I said stubbornly and made my way to open the door.

Edward stood in front of me and blocked my way.

"Please." He pleaded.

"What about you car, you can't leave it here." I said knowingly. He smirked and glanced at his car a few parking spaces down.

"Well it was lucky I gave my keys to Emmett, wasn't it?" He said and made his smirk grow wider. So that's what he handed to Emmett at Lunch.

I sighed in defeat and handed him my keys, I then walked round the to the other side of the truck and jumped in. Edward started the engine, with an alarmed face because of the noise it made, and pulled out of the parking space.

I pulled off Edwards scarf and unzipped my coat. I was going to try and put down the windows but I knew Edward would make some smart remark about how I never needed the windows down because I was always too cold. Instead I placed my cheek against the cold glass and closed my eyes. I could feel Edward looking at me now and then and I heard him turn off the engine, but it seemed to soon to be home yet. I opened my eyes to find that we weren't at my house yet, we were parked outside a shop.

"I'll be right back." Edward announced and jumped out the truck.

I watched him jog up to the doors and go in, about five minutes later he was walking back to the truck with a bag. He got back in and placed the bag on the dash board. I went to reach over and look in it but Edward moved it out my arms reach.

"No peeking." He said and smirked at me.

I scowled at him and he started the engine. We drove in a comfortable silence and were soon outside my house. I slid out, pulling my bag out with me and walked up the path with Edward carrying the bag from the shop. Edward still had the keys so he let us in and then handed me back my keys.

I placed them on the table next to the door and slipped out of my shoes and coat.

"I'm going to go get changed." I announced to Edward and started to climb the stairs.

I heard Edward walk into the kitchen, and some cupboards and draws being opened and closed. Once I was in my room I changed into some sweats and pulled my pillow and cover off my bed. I dragged them back downstairs and headed towards the sofa. I switched on the TV and rested my head in the pillow. Not long after Edward walked in, hiding something behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" I asked and sat up slightly.

He smirked and brought is hands out from behind his back. He was holding a bug pot of ice cream and two spoons. I smiled at him as he walked towards me and sat on the floor with his back resting against the sofa. He handed me a spoon and the pot of ice cream, and slipped his shoes off.

"Hopefully, it wont hurt your throat as much." He said and unzipped his jacket.

"Thanks, how did you know chocolate was my favourite?" I asked as I dug into the pot.

"Hmm," he started and took a spoonful himself, "well, number one, you're a girl so you obviously love chocolate and two, who doesn't like chocolate ice cream." He said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

I laughed, which made my throat hurt and took another spoonful of ice cream, letting it slide down my burning throat. Once we had finished the whole pot of ice cream, Edward got back up and went to the kitchen. I flicked through the TV while he was there and heard him looking through cupboards again.

This time when he came back he was holding to mugs. He handed one to me and then sat back down in the place he was before.

"Hot chocolate?" I asked and I smelt the aroma of chocolate.

"Yep." He said and looked at the TV.

"You know, I think you're going to make me go off of chocolate. Too much of a good thing can be bad." I said.

He turned to look at me a shot me a crooked grin.

"I don't think that will happen." He replied and went back to watching the TV.

Once it had cooled down slightly I took a sip. I know I said Esme made the best hot chocolate I have ever tasted but I think Edward may of beaten her.

"Oh my god." I said and took another sip, it felt great against my throat.

Edward chuckled and took a sip of his own.

"You like it?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm." I replied, making him laugh again. "How do you get it to taste so…so…"

"Chocolaty?" He guessed and I nodded. "That would be telling." He said and tapped his nose.

I took another sip, cupping my hands around the mug.

"I can remember my mom making it for me when I was ill." He said quietly, starring down at his mug.

I stopped drinking and placed my mug on the table next to the sofa.

"Do you remember much about them?" I asked, not sure if I should or shouldn't. It may had been stepping over the line.

He looked up at me for a moment and nodded.

"Yea, I wish I could remember more though." He admitted and looked back down at his mug.

Should I carry on asking him about them? Or would it be pushing it a bit?

"What do you remember most about them?" I asked quietly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I carefully placed a hand on his shoulder, letting him know that he didn't have to reply. He looked up at me and then took my hand away from his shoulder, into his hand.

"Mostly small things." He relied. This was good, he was opening up to me.

"Like what?" I asked and sat up a bit more.

"Like…" he started, "my moms perfume that always clung to the curtains and furniture in our house." he said quietly, "And her smile, she seemed to always have one on her face when I was with her, it was the first thing I saw in the morning and the last thing I saw before going to bed." he smiled slightly at the memory.

"What about your dad?" I said, looking at him.

"I remember how he used to always bring me sweets when he came home from work, my mom would always say how they would rot my teeth but my dad still gave me them behind her back," he chuckled, "and I remember playing games with him, like the card games we would play every night before bed, even if he had tones of work he would find some time to play a quick game of snap." He told me.

This time when he spoke about his parents, his words weren't filled with pain. He was smiling at sometimes and laughing at others. I found myself laughing and smiling with him too when he was telling me stories. We sat there for ages, just talking about his parents, it was starting to get dark outside and our hot chocolates had become cold.

"I just wish I could have had one more day with them, just to say goodbye." He finished and looked down at the floor.

I slid out from under the covers and knelt down on the floor next to him. He was still looking down at the floor, motionless. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him towards me, I felt his arms move around me and his head rest on my shoulder. We sat there few a minutes and then I let go.

Edward brushed my hair out of my face and touched my forehead.

"How do you feel now?" He asked.

"A bit better. I still have a banging headache." I admitted. He nodded and got up.

"I think you have the flu. Let me just go get you some painkillers, are they in the bathroom?" He asked and then helped me up.

I nodded and he left the room, I heard him step on the creaky floorboard on the fifth step and turn on the bathroom light. I led back on the sofa and closed my eyes, I felt exhausted and wanted to go to bed but at the same time I didn't want Edward to leave yet.

I opened my eyes again to see Edward walking into the room. He handed me a glass of water and two paracetamols. I sat up, took them and then handed the glass back to Edward. He cleared everything away and then crouched down so he was eye level with me.

"I better go, Esme's probably wondering where I am. Is there anything I can get you before I phone Emmett to get me?" He asked as he pulled out his cell phone.

I shook my head no and he dialled Emmett's number, he was on the phone for about two minutes when Emmett cut him off.

"He was half way through a game and I made him loose or something." He explained to me as he put his phone back in his pocket. "I think you should stay home tomorrow." He told me.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"If you arrive at school tomorrow, I'm just going to drag you back home." He warned and smirked at me.

I sighed in defeat and closed my eyes.

"Fine." I said and heard him chuckle.

After about ten minutes of watching TV we heard a beep from outside. Edward got up and looked out the window. He walked over to me, bent down and kissed my forehead lightly. He then brushed my hair out of my face and smiled.

"Try and sleep. I'll come round after school tomorrow to see how you are. Maybe I'll even bring some more chocolate ice cream." He told me.

I smiled at him at how kind he was being to me and also the thought of him coming to see me tomorrow. The Jeep beeped again and Edward sighed.

"I better go or he's going to leave without me." He said and started to walk out the room.

"Bye. Thanks Edward." I called after him.

He shouted bye back and I heard him close the front door. I muted the TV and heard Emmett shouting at Edward to hurry up. I smiled to myself and listened until I could no longer here the Jeep.

I decided to just switch the TV off and try to get asleep. It was about seven and Charlie would be home soon.

I brushed my hand on my forehead where Edward had kissed me. The only thing that kept running through my head was what I wouldn't do for his kiss to have been on my lips.

* * *

**What did you think? Any good?**

**Thanks to everyone who as reviewed. I can't believe I have over 100.**

**Please keep reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks.**

**Ella :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning with dry throat. I rolled onto my side and found a glass of water on my bedside table with two paracetamols. There was a note next to it written in Charlie's handwriting. I picked it up and read it.

_Morning Bells,_

_Sorry but I'll be home late tonight, don't worry about food I'll bring you something. Just rest and get better again. If you need me don't hesitate to call me at work, I'll be home straight away. _

_Dad_

I rolled my eyes at the note and placed it back on my bedside table. Charlie was worried when he found me at home last night, curled up on the sofa with a high temperature and constantly coughing. He was going to call a doctor but I managed to persuade him not to.

I sat up in bed and grabbed the glass of water along with the paracetamols. I quickly swallowed them and finished the glass of water. When I was placing the glass back on the table I noticed the time. It was already twelve-thirty so I decided to get out of bed.

I sat up too quickly and my head rushed, making me feel dizzy. I sat still for a while and then tried again. I coughed and sniffed on my way to the bathroom, grabbing my towel and everything else I needed.

After a long, hot shower I got changed into some sweats and a plain grey hoodie. I then grabbed my cover and pillow again and went downstairs. I dumped my pillow and quilt in the Living room and then went to the kitchen to make my self a warm drink and a bowl of cereal. I then went back into the Living room and ate my food in front of the TV.

I felt better today and would probably be fine to go to school tomorrow. I still had a bad cough and had some aching muscle but I didn't have such a high fever.

I curled up on the sofa after taking my bowl out to the kitchen and flicked through the channels. There was nothing good on so I ended up reading a book. My eyelids were starting to feel heavy again and I couldn't concentrate, I was reading the same line over and over but it still didn't seem to register in my mind. I dumped the book on the floor and curled up. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to over take me.

I was woken up by a loud banging. It made me jump at first but I soon realised it was just the front door.

I pulled myself off of the sofa and shuffled towards the front door. I opened it and found a smiling Edward on my doorstep. I showed him a weak smile back and stepped out the way to let him in.

"Hello. You look better today." He stated as he walked past me, shrugging out of his black jacket.

"Hey, I feel a bit better too." I told him and then walked back to the sofa, Edward following me.

"That's good to hear." He said with a smile and sat in the same spot as yesterday with me on the sofa.

"How was school? Did I miss anything?" I asked as I pulled the covers back over me.

"Hmmm," he started, "not really. Just a bit of Biology homework." He told me, smiling slightly.

He pulled the bag he used for school towards him and opened it. He pulled out a couple of sheets of paper and a text book. He dumped them on my legs and closed his bag up again. I looked at the paper and noticed Edwards handwriting. I read it and found that it was today's notes from class. I smiled at how considerate he was for writing the missed work down for me.

"And I thought you were just coming to visit your ill friend, not give them homework." I joked as I placed the text book and papers with the book I had dumped on the floor earlier.

"Sorry, but…" he started and then pulled up a supermarket bag, "I did get you chocolate chip ice cream to make up for it." He smiled.

I giggled as he handed it to me, he then got up and headed towards the Kitchen. Not long after he was back with two spoons. He handed one to me and I moved my legs out of the way so he could sit down on the sofa next to me and not the floor. He sat down in the space I had made for him and then waited for me to open the lid.

I took a big spoonful and let the cold ice cream run down my throat. Edward took some as well and pulled his bag up.

"Do you want to watch a film?" He asked, pulling out some DVDs, "I even brought some of Alice's chick flicks if you don't want to watch the others."

I looked down at the pile of DVDs and glanced at the covers, there were so many I wasn't sure which one to choose.

"Anything funny." I answered, looking back up at him.

Edward shuffled through the covers and picked up one. He then walked over to the TV and put it in. He came back to the sofa and sat down, pulling my quilt so it was over him too.

**Edward POV**

We sat and watched the film, sharing the ice cream between us.

Bella seemed a lot better today. She didn't sound as croaky and she didn't look as tired. To be honest, school had been boring without Bella, I've never realised before how much time I spent with her even though I only had one lesson with her. At Lunch I felt like I was the odd one out again and Biology seemed very quiet.

I let Bella have the last spoonful of ice cream and then want out to the Kitchen to throw away the pot and get us both a drink.

I got back and found Bella stretched out on the sofa. I placed our drinks on the coffee table and the lifted her legs up gently to take back my seat.

I placed them on my lap and sat back. She went to pull them back but I stopped her by putting my hands on her shin and knee. I looked up at her and found her starring at me.

I shot her a crooked smile and welcomed the blushed that appeared on her cheeks. She looked back at the TV before she could blush any deeper.

We went back to watching the film but I spent most of the time watching Bella when she was laughing. It was as if she glowed when she laughed and she sounded like bells. At one funny part Bella burst out laughing. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes glittered with tears. She caught me starring and tried to control her giggles.

"What?" She asked, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Nothing." I lied and swiftly moved my head so it was facing the TV.

I saw her still looking at me from the corner of my eye. Her arms were crossed and she was starring at me. I sighed and faced her.

"You're lying." She told me.

I nodded and looked down at her legs on my lap, rubbing the material of her sweats between my fingers.

"Is there something on my face?" She asked.

I shook my head no, still looking at my lap.

"Well what is it then?" She said in frustration.

"You look beautiful when you laugh." I admitted, only looking up at the end of the sentence.

Bella starred at me. In her eyes I could see what looked like shock. Maybe I shouldn't of said that? I thought girls liked being called beautiful? I felt my own cheeks heat up from the embarrassment of saying the wrong thing. I smiled at her to try and hide it and then turned back to the TV, not really watching.

I glanced at her quickly to still find her looking at me. She noticed me looking back at her and she quickly looked to the TV. I went back to watching the film as well, I glanced at her and noticed her smiling slightly. The corner of her mouth I could see was lifted up and her cheeks were slightly pink. I smiled to myself and chuckled quietly. Bella faced me and bit her lip.

I shot her a crooked grin which grew bigger when she smiled back. Maybe I did say the right thing?

After the film had finished I got up and took out the DVD. I placed it back into the case and then into my bag. Bella stretched out on the sofa and yawned. She looked tired and her cough seemed to be getting worse. I walked over to her and pressed my hand to her forehead, she still felt hot but not as bad as yesterday.

She closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Just keep your hand there. It's nice and cold." She said with her eyes still closed.

I chuckled and slowly took my hand away.

"I'll be right back." I told her and went to the kitchen.

I got her a cold glass of water and some more tablets to take. I then walked back to the Lounge and crouched down beside Bella. She sat up slightly and took the glass and tablets I was holding out for her. Once she was finished and placed the empty glass on the table.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked as I brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"No thanks, I'm fine." She said and closed her eyes again.

Just then the front door opened and then closed. Bella's eyes opened wide and she sat up.

"Hey Bells. I managed to get off work early, I brought pizza." Charlie called from the hallway. I stood up and waited for him to turn into the room.

Charlie walked into the room, carrying a pizza box and stopped in his tracks. He looked from me to Bella and then back to me. Bella got up and stood next to me.

"Dad, this is Edward." She introduced me.

I stepped towards him and stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you sir." I said.

Charlie placed the box on the coffee table and shook my hand.

"Just call me Charlie." He told me with a smile.

"Edward brought me some homework for Biology." Bella told him.

"That was very kind of you. Would you like to stay for dinner?" Charlie asked as he slipped out of his jacket.

"Actually I better go. I promised Esme I would be home in time for dinner." I admitted.

Charlie nodded and glanced at Bella again.

"Well, thank you for looking after my Bella. I hope to see you again soon. Say hello to Carlisle and Esme for me." Charlie said and sat down in the chair.

"No problem si-Charlie, sure will. Bye." I said, picking up my bag and walked out of the room with Bella following me.

I reached the door and opened it, I then turned to face Bella and zipped up my jacket.

"Thanks for coming to see me and the ice cream. I'll see you tomorrow." Bella said as I pulled out my keys.

"Maybe you should have one more day off. Just to make sure you're one hundred percent better." I advised.

She rolled her eyes at me and shook her head.

"You worry too much. I feel a lot better." She informed me and smiled.

"I'm not sure, maybe one more d-" I started but she cut me off.

"Just go home Edward." She said and gave me a playful shove out of the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." I replied and started to walk down her garden path. "Go inside, it's cold." I called back to her, walking backwards.

With the porch light on I could still see her roll her eyes. She waved one last time and closed the door and I walked towards my car.

Bella POV

I walked back into the living room where Charlie was, he sat in the chair and nearly finishing his first slice of pizza. I sat down on the sofa and took my own slice.

"How's Alice these days? I haven't saw her in awhile." Charlie asked, glancing away from the TV for two whole seconds.

"She's fine." I told him, taking a bite of pizza.

It was silent for a few minutes and then Charlie started talking again.

"Edward seems like a nice boy." He stated, looking at the TV.

I swallowed my food and looked at him.

"Uh, yeah, his is." I replied, uncertain of where the conversation was going.

Charlie nodded and took another slice of pizza.

"So…are you two friends or…going out?" He asked, still not looking at me.

I felt myself blush and looked at the TV.

"No, we're just friends." I told him, trying to hide behind my hair.

"Right, just friends." He repeated.

After that we sat in silence, with just the sound of the TV. Once I had finished my food I got up, taking my pillow and quilt and walked towards Charlie.

"Night dad." I said and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

"Sweet dreams." He called after me.

Once I was upstairs I took a shower and got ready for bed. I led awake in bed, still slightly embarrassed about the conversation I had just had with Charlie, and starred up at the ceiling until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up with just a dry throat and a cough. I was well enough to go to school so I climbed out of bed and took a hot shower. Once I was finished I got changed for school and headed down stairs to the Kitchen. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. After I had finished I cleaned up and took two more paracetamols to calm down my headache which had returned. On my way out the door I grabbed my bag from the banister and shrugged into my cold coat.

I walked down the garden path to my truck, tossing the keys in my right hand. As I was about to open the door I noticed something flapping on the windshield. I looked closer and found it was a ripped piece of lined paper.

I pulled the slightly damp paper from under the windshield wiper and looked at the smudge ink. It was hard to read but I could still make out what it said.

_Isabella Marie Swan_!

_I thought I told you stay at home in bed?_

_Edward x_

I rolled my eyes at the note and giggled lightly. I remembered how Edward had said I looked beautiful last night when I laughed and found myself blushing again. I know he's said I looked beautiful before, but I was dressed up and had my make-up and hair done, last night I was sat in front of the TV in some of my most scruffiest clothes with my hair a mess from sleeping all day. How could he say that was beautiful? But still, I can't say I didn't like it.

I gently folded it in half and placed it on the dash board as I got in my seat. I looked at the passenger seat and found Edwards scarf lying there, I must have forgotten it from the other day.

I turned the heaters on and started to drive to school. I coughed now and then but it didn't hurt as much as it did the other day.

I pulled into the car park and noticed Edward just climbing out of Emmett's Jeep, I guess they took turns driving to school. He must of heard the trucks engine as he looked round and watched me park. As I stepped out I felt something run into me and pull me into a hug. I looked and found Alice.

"How do you feel Bella? Are you better?" She rushed out, letting me go.

"Hey, Alice. I'm fine thanks, a lot better." I told her as I pulled my bag and Edwards scarf out before locking the door.

"That's good to hear. I have to go find Jasper, I'll talk to you in English." She said, giving me one last hug and skipping off in search for Jasper, before I could even reply.

"I thought I told you to stay at home." Said a velvet voice from beside me, a voice that I would never forget.

I looked up and smiled at Edward.

"How did you know I was going to come to school today?" I asked, referring to the note.

"Because I know how stubborn you are." He said simply and smiled.

I handed him his scarf back and brushed my hair out of my face.

"It's boring at home." I admitted as we started to walk to class.

"What? School's better?" He scoffed.

It's true, school is better. At least when I was here I had some friends to talk too.

"Yep." I told him simply and walked through the buildings door.

We walked in a comfortable silence with me coughing now and then. Every time I coughed I would see Edward glance at me with concern in his eyes. I stopped outside my class and turned to face him.

"I'll see you later." I said over the sound of the bell.

"Ok, but if you feel sick come and find me and I'll take you home." He told me, placing a hand on my arm.

I smiled up at tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Bye, Edward." I called over my shoulder as I walked into the classroom.

"Bye." He sighed behind me and then I heard the sound over his shoes hitting the floor.

I walked over to my table and sat in my normal seat. Alice hadn't arrived yet and the teacher was just entering the room. About five minutes later, Alice still hadn't arrived. As the teacher turned her back to us to write on the board, Alice quickly walked in and took her seat without her noticing.

Alice fell back in her seat and sighed.

"Where have you been?" I whispered as I flicked through my book for a clean page.

"I had to go find Emmett because I forgot this." She said as she pulled of her scarf and slid a brown envelope in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked as I picked it up and turned it over in my hand.

"It's some photos from Emmett's birthday. I was going to gi-" She started but was stopped by the teacher.

I quickly hid the envelope under the table on my lap and faced forward to the front of class.

"Ms Cullen, please can you be quiet. First you are late for my lesson and then you start to distract other students." She said to the back of the class.

Most of the students turned in there seats to face us.

"Sorry Mrs." Alice said in a chirpy voice and shot her a wide grin.

Mrs Chards glared at us for a few seconds and then went back to writing on the board.

"Someone got their panties in a twist. She must have eyes in the back of her head or something." Alice whispered to me.

I giggled quietly and covered my mouth with my hand to try and stop. Mrs Chards snapped her head back and starred at us again. I quickly stopped laughing and looked back at her.

"Ms Swan, Ms Cullen. If you can not work quietly I will have to split you up. Understand?" She informed us.

"Yes Mrs." We both said in unison and looked down at our books. It was silent for a minute but then I heard the her writing on the board again.

I playfully elbowed Alice on the arm for getting me into trouble. She sat up and started to rub her arm and had her eyebrows knitted together. She opened her mouth to complain but I quickly put my finger to mouth, trying to tell her to shut up and be quiet. She closed her mouth and scowled at me. I smiled in satisfaction and looked to the front of the class.

I didn't dare open the envelope in class, I'd probably get caught by Mrs again and receive another death glare. I picked at the corner with my thumb and forefinger. Me and Alice didn't talk for the rest of the lesson until the teacher gave us the last few minutes at the end free to chat.

"Did you see the way she kept glancing at us?" Alice asked and turned in her seat to face me.

"Yeah. I don't think she likes us anymore." I joked and placed the envelope back onto the tables surface.

Alice looked down at it and smiled.

"There's some really nice ones of you, Bella." She told me.

I picked it up and opened it. I slid out the photos and placed the empty envelope back on the table. There were a few photos, about ten or fifteen.

The first one was of me, Alice and Rosalie. We were stood in the Cullen's hallway with our arms around each others waists. We were all smiling and looking into the camera. The next on was of the boys. Emmett was stood in the middle with his arms draped over Edwards and Jaspers shoulders, the next one was the same but this time either Edward or Jasper had stuck up their fingers behind Emmett's head, they were all pulling funny faces.

The next few were of us all together and then the couples. I found myself smiling at the photo of me and Edward. He was showing a crooked grin and it looked like his eyes were sparkling. I was smiling too but I looked so…plain standing next to him.

"You both look great in that one." Alice commented, tapping the photo with her finger.

I smiled at her, blushing slightly and turned to the next one. The rest were of us at the restaurant. I flicked through them, laughing at some of them because of the faces being pulled by Emmett and smiling at the others. I stopped on one that caught my eye. It was a picture of me laughing and Edward smiling down at me.

"Edward liked that one too." Alice told me.

I looked back at her to find her beaming at me. I glanced down at the photos and looked at the next one. It was of all of us standing outside the restaurant. Emmett hand his arm around Roses waist and she was giving him a kiss on the cheek while he had a cheesy grin plastered on his face. Alice had her arms around Jaspers neck and had her leg kicking out, Jasper was smiling down at her with his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. Then lastly it was me and Edward. We were holding hands and I had my head resting on his arm, smiling into the camera. Edward was wearing a crooked grin and looking into the camera.

"We have that in a frame at home." Alice told me.

"I like this one the best I think." I admitted.

I neatly put them back into a pile and went to slide them back into the envelope but stopped when there was one left in there. I pulled it out and blushed straight away.

It was of me and Edward, asleep on the sofa. My head was resting by the side of his chest and my hand was firmly clasped onto his shirt. Edwards arms were securely wrapped around me and he looked like he was smiling slightly.

"I took that one. I couldn't help it, you both looked so adorable." Alice giggled.

I scowled at her and quickly put it back into the envelope along with the others as the bell went and the class was starting to empty.

"That's embarrassing. I can't believe you took that." I whined.

"Sorry. I'll see you at Lunch." She said as we walked out of the classroom.

"See you later." I said with a wave and then headed over to where Edward was waiting for me.

When I reached him he smiled and pushed himself off the wall.

"Hey." I said as we started to walk to my next class.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked, pointing at the envelope in my hand.

I glanced down at it and then looked back up at him.

"Some photos from Emmett's birthday." I told him. "Do you know Alice took one of us when we fell asleep watching the film?" I asked.

He stopped in his tracks and starred at me.

"No way." He said and then started walking again.

"Yep."

"Let me see it." He said and went to take the envelope.

I quickly hid it behind my back and shook my head.

"No, it's too embarrassing." I informed him.

"Well, I'm in too." He complained and tried to swipe it from behind my back but I was to quick and held it out to my side.

"I don't care. You're not seeing it." I teased as I hid the envelope behind my back again and slipped it up the back of my coat.

"Bella. Give it to me." He ordered, I could tell he wasn't being serious because he had a crooked grin on his face.

"Fine." I sighed and brought my empty hands out from behind my back. I faked a shocked look and shrugged. "Woops. I must have lost it." I said and looked up at him.

"Very funny. Let me see it." He pleaded again and stepped closer to me.

I shook my head no and stepped away from him, getting closer to the door of my classroom.

Edwards grin turned devilish and he closed the gap between us again. I was about to step back again when he wrapped his hands, slowly around my waist. He ducked his head down so it was write next to my ear.

"Please?" He whispered, his cool breath fanning across my skin and making goose bumps appear.

I felt like I had stopped breathing from how close we were. After my heart had started to beat again, I shook my head again. Edward chuckled lightly and tightened his grip on me.

"Well, you asked for it." He said quietly.

I didn't understand what he was going on about at first, but then I felt him tickle my side and I started to giggled straight away.

"Stop…stop, please." I said in between giggles, trying to get my breath back again.

I felt his hands travel around my back to the bottom of my coat, tears were running down my face and my side were in pain from laughing so much. I pushed at his chest, trying to get him away but it was no use. He lifted the back of my coat with one of his hands and took the envelope.

He let go of me and waved it in front of my face.

"Thank you." He said smugly and tucked it into his jacket.

"That wasn't fair." I complained as I wiped my tears away.

"You should of just gave them to me." He told me and glanced at the clock. "I better go or I'm going to be late again. See you at Lunch." He said and started to walk away from me.

"I hate you, Edward Cullen." I called after him.

He looked back with a crooked grin plastered on his face.

"No you don't." He shouted back and then turned away from me again.

I scowled at him until he was out of sight and then walked into my class.

He was right though. I didn't hate him.

* * *

**Hello. Sorry I haven't uplaoded in awhile, I've had loads of homework and I've been looking at some colleges and courses so I haven't had much free time.**

**But, it is the holidays now so I will try to update more often.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I got 15, do you think we could boost it up to 20?**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter. **

**Ella :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Edward POV**

I quickly got changed for Gym in the locker room and then sat down on one of the benches to look at the photos. I smiled at the photos I had seen before, especially the ones of me and Bella.

Bella looked amazing in every photo she was in, she was always smiling or laughing and she looked fantastic in that blue dress she wore. I flicked through the rest of them until I found the one Bella was going on about.

I couldn't stop the smile appearing on my face as I starred down at it. Even though Bella was embarrassed about it, I was kind of happy that Alice had took it. I loved the way that her little hands made fists in my shirt and how my arms were securely wrapped around her.

I was interrupted by the locker room door swinging open.

My head snapped up to find Coach standing by the door.

"Cullen! Out on the field now!" He ordered and then walked back out of the room.

I glanced round the room and found that it was empty, was I really looking at the photos for that long?

I slipped them back into the envelope and then into my bag. I then ran a hand through my hair and jogged out of the locker room to join the rest of my classmates playing football.

I was walking through the rain to Lunch when I spotted Bella walking in the direction of the cafeteria. Her hood was up and the bottom of her jeans were wet from the puddles on the ground.

"Bella!" I called after her.

She pulled down her hood as she got closer to the door and looked over her shoulder. I waved my hand with the envelope in and smiled at her. She spotted me but looked away again, carrying on walking into the cafeteria.

I chuckled to myself, I guess she was still mad at me for taking the photos. I couldn't help myself earlier, her protesting just made we want to look at the photo even more. Before I knew what was happening I was so close to her that I was sure I would be able to hear her heart beat and my hands firmly wrapped around her waist. I found myself smiling at the memory of her laughing when I tickled her.

I pushed open the cafeteria door and found Bella standing at the end of the Lunch line looking through her bag. I walked over to her and stood next her, she still didn't look at me and was pulling out her purse. Just as she was about to zip up her bag I slid the envelope into it.

She looked up at me, still scowling slightly and pulled her bag onto her back.

"It wasn't too bad." I informed her, referring to the photo. She didn't look up this time, just stepped forward again.

We walked through the line in silence and I couldn't take it any longer.

"Sorry." I said simply, she looked up at me and starred, "I shouldn't of took them without asking…well I did ask but you said no." I rambled on, running a hand though my hair and scratching the back of my neck.

Her scowl slowly turned into a smile and she picked up a sandwich.

"It's ok." She replied and grabbed a bottle of water to go with her lunch.

"So I'm forgiven?" I asked, taking my own lunch.

"Yeah," She said as she paid the lunch lady and waited for me to pay after her. "But…Only if you buy the popcorn tomorrow." She finished.

I looked down at her, confusion probably masking my face.

"Tomorrow?" I asked as I picked up my tray.

Her cheeks flushed a little as she looked back up at me and then down at her tray.

"Uh…yeah. If you want to…it's just that…well…I thought we could go watch a film, seeing as everyone else is doing something…" She stuttered. I had completely forgotten about this weekend. "We don't have to go if you don't want to. I just thought tha-" she started but I stopped her.

"No, no, no. I want to go." I assured her.

"Really?" She questioned and I nodded.

A wide grin broke out on her face as she took her seat. I smiled back at her and sat down next to her.

After Lunch, we walked to Biology together. We sat at our normal desk and waited for the teacher to appear.

"So…what film do you want to watch?" I asked as I tapped my pen on the desk.

Bella turned in her seat to face me and shrugged.

"Um, I don't know." She told me.

"Ok, we can pick when we get there." I said and smiled at her.

She nodded and glanced at the teacher who had just walked in and asked for the classes attention. She smiled at me one more time and turned to the front of the room. I did the same and waited for the teacher to tell us what we were doing today. Once he had finished talking I turned back to Bella.

"Should I pick you up at about six?" I asked her as she finished writing down her notes.

"Yeah. That should be ok." She replied as she placed her pen down.

"Great," I said with a smile, "It's a date then."" I added.

Bella stared at me for a while, biting her lip. I wasn't surprised when the pink colour appeared on her cheeks.

It wasn't really date. It was just two friends going to watch a film. But did I want it to be a real date? Did Bella want it to be a date? From her expression it was hard to tell. If I was honest, I did want it to be a real date. I could see how it would happen in my head.

I could see me picking her up and holding her hand to my car. My arm securely around her waist as we walked through the theatre. Her cuddling into me as we watched the film. Us eating in a nice restaurant with words sometimes not even needed. Me walking her to her front door and giving her a good nights kiss on her full, pink, soft lips.

I was brought back to reality by the bell. I found myself staring at Bella's lips, she was looking at me with confusion masking her face. I shot her a smile and got up from my seat a little too quick, my chair scraped across the floor a few inches and mage a horrible noise.

She looked at me for a few seconds and then grabbed her books and bag.

We walked in a comfortable silence to the Gym, the misty rain dampening my hair and covering my face. We stopped outside the door and Bella turned towards me.

"See you tomorrow then." She smiled.

"Yeah." I replied, I found myself starring at her lips again. Her eyebrows knitted together and she waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hey, Edward. You in there?" She said and she snapped her fingers.

"Sorry." I replied and ran a hand through my wet hair.

"Are you ok?" She asked and placed her hand, lightly on my arm. I glanced down and smiled.

"I'm fine. You better go in, it's raining and I don't want you getting sick again." I told her and chuckled when she rolled her eyes at me.

"Bye." She said and brushed some hair the had stuck to her forehead from the rain.

"See you tomorrow." I said and turned around, making my way to my lesson.

I couldn't get rid of the stupid grin on my face. All I could think about was Bella and our date tomorrow. If that was what it really was.

I still couldn't get the image of Bella's lips out of my head. _What is wrong with me? _I thought . Friends don't think about their friends this way.

**Bella POV**

I walked into the girls locker room and started to get changed. I was pulling on my sneakers when Alice appeared.

"Hey Bella." She greeted me as she placed her bag down.

"Hey." I said glancing up at her while I was still tying my shoe laces.

"You sure you don't want to go shopping with me and Jasper tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'm sure. I'm busy anyway." I told as I looked through my bag for a hair band and brush,

"Really? What you doing?" She asked. She was already changed and on slipping into her sneakers.

"I'm going to the movies."

"On your own?"

"No." I said as I brought my hair up into a pony tail.

"Well…who you going with?" Alice pushed.

If I told her who I was going with she would probably do some little happy dance. I sighed and faced her.

"I'm going with Edward." I told her.

She starred at me for about two seconds and then gasped.

"NO WAY!" She squealed.

I tried to calm her by placing my hands on her shoulders and making her sit down on the bench.

"Is it a date? Are you going anywhere after? When did he ask you?" She rushed out with a wide grin on her face.

"It's not a date" I informed her.

It isn't a date, at least I don't think it is.

"We are going out for something to eat after and actually I was the one who asked _him_." I told her, answering her other questions.

She starred at me in shock for a while and then finally blinked.

"_You_ asked _him_?" she questioned.

"Uh…kinda." I mumbled and looked down at my hands.

"Wow Bells, I didn't know you had the guts." She laughed and got up to go to the sports hall.

I smiled as I stood up with her.

"So what are you wearing?" She asked as she skipped out the room.

"Um, I don't know…jeans?" I asked, unsure of what she wanted me to say.

"Can me and Rosalie come round yours after school?" She replied.

"Sure." I told her and sat down on the bleachers, waiting for our names to be called.

"Good, we'll help you pick out your outfit for tomorrow." She announced.

"Ok." I sighed and rested my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

_Great. _I thought, but at least it wouldn't be as bad as shopping with her. Hopefully.

After Gym, which wasn't too bad as I only tripped once, me and Alice walked to the parking lot together. Just as I was about to turn to my truck she reminded me that she was coming round mine at four and waved one last time before going on a search for Jasper. I carried on walking to my truck, pulling my keys out of my jeans on the way. I unlocked the door and slid into my seat, I then turned the heaters on and put the key in the ignition.

As I was pulling out of the car park I noticed Edward walking with Emmett and Rosalie. I waved at them and then giggled at how over the top Emmett reacted, A goofy grin appeared on his face and he waved his hand madly over his head.

"HEY BELLA!" I heard him shout but it was slightly muffled because the windows were shut.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and then waved at me. I then looked at Edward who had my favourite crooked grin on his lips, even when I was sat down I still felt my knees weaken. I waved at them one last before driving away and around the corner.

Once I was at home I started my homework to get it all out of the way. I was half way through my Spanish homework when I heard a knock on the front door. I got up from the kitchen table and walked down the hallway to open the door.

I was greeted by a smiling Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey." Alice said as she gave me a hug and made her way into the hallway and to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Bella." Rosalie said as she also gave me a hug and followed Alice.

I said my hellos back and started to walk up the stairs with the two of them following behind me. I pushed open my bedroom door and then my closet door, it was a lot smaller than Alice's. She went and stood in front of it with her arms crossed over her chest and Rosalie stood next to her in much of the same posture, while I went and sat down on the bed.

"Well then, lets get started." Alice announced as she clapped her hands together and started to look through my clothes.

I watched as Alice would pull out an item of clothing, look at it, then hand it to Rosalie who would look at it herself and then throw it on to my bed. At some pieces of clothing Alice would shake her head and show the disappointment on her face.

"Wow Bella. You actually own a skirt." Alice said as she pulled out a denim skirt and then hand it to Rosalie.

"You should wear this, it will look great on you." Rosalie told me with a smile and then handed it to me.

"But I don't like wearing skir-" I was broken off by Alice.

"You're wearing it Bella. That's final." She said, not even looking round to me. She pulled out a shirt that, I admit, was horrible. But I only ever wore it to bed or when I was lounging around at home. "God knows what you wore to the dates you had back in Arizona." She added as she threw it in the direction of the bin but missed.

I blushed and looked down at my lap. I heard the hangers in the closet stop moving and then heard them both walk towards me.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked as she sat next to me.

"Nothing." I lied and added a smile to try and make it look like I was telling the truth.

"You're lying." Alice said as she sat on the other side of me.

I sighed and blushed even harder.

"I haven't had any other dates before." I admitted and looked up at them both.

They both look shocked. They looked at each other and then back at me.

"Really?" Rosalie questioned.

I nodded in response.

"It's not like this is a date anyway." I mumbled but Alice carried on with the conversation.

"What was wrong with the guys in Arizona. Were they blind or something?" Alice said which made me blush even more.

"I don't blame them. Who would want to go out with some boring, plain, clumsy, shy girl like me. I'm not pretty like you too. I don't have long blonde hair and blue eyes or an outgoing personality. I'm just…plain." I concluded, starring off into the distance.

Rosalie wrapped an arm around me and Alice took left hand.

"You're not plain, Bella. You're one of the most beautiful girls at school." Rosalie assured me. I glanced at her and then at my lap.

"Yeah Bella," Alice said as she squeezed me hand, "you don't see yourself correctly. As for personality, you are one of the most caring people I know. Just look at how you helped Edward, not just him but the whole family. You don't know how much you have changed him Bella." I looked at her and she showed me a small smile.

"And as for being clumsy and shy, well that's just you. Without them you wouldn't be the Bella we know." Rosalie said.

I looked at them both to find them smiling at me. I smiled back at them and squeezed Alice's hand.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

They both gave me one last smile before standing up and walking over to the closet again.

"So I was thinking, the denim skirt with a nice shirt or tank top to go with a cardigan." Alice said to Rosalie who was tapping her chin with her finger.

"Something blue, she always looks good in blue." Rosalie added and Alice nodded.

I was surprised at how they could change the subject so quickly. I rolled my eyes and fell back on my bed, trying to drown out their voices.

**Edward POV**

"EDDIE!" Emmett boomed from the hallway.

I cringed as soon as I heard him and walked out of the kitchen, carrying a bowl of chips. I found Emmett letting Jasper in the front door.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" I asked Emmett as I walked toward him. He just smiled down at me.

"Maybe a few more times." He laughed and closed the door as Jasper stepped in and took his coat off.

"Hey Jasper." I greeted him, he nodded at me and then followed us into the Living room where Emmett had set up the PS3.

Emmett took the first controller and Jasper took the other as I sat down on the sofa eating most of the chips before Emmett could.

"Got any plans for tomorrow Edward? You could always come shopping with me and Alice. I need some support." Jasper offered and started the game.

"No thanks. I'm going out anyway." I told him as I bit down on another chip.

"Where you going?" Emmett asked, not looking away from the screen.

"The cinema." I said.

"Who with?" He questioned. He was making that stupid face he did when he was playing a game. His tongue was stuck out a little and one of his eyes was scrunched up.

"Bella." I said simply.

Both of them stopped what they were doing and paused the game. They both looked at me, shocked.

"Finally! I thought you were never going to do it." Emmett sighed and threw his arms up in the air.

I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed another handful of potato chips.

"I have to say, I agree with Emmett." Jasper laughed.

"What did she say when you asked her?" Emmett asked.

"Uh…well she kinda asked me." I admitted and ran a hand through my knotted hair.

"No way!" Emmett shouted.

"Emmett! Inside voices!" Esme called from the Kitchen.

"Sorry!" He called back without looking away from me.

"I didn't think our Bells had it in her." He said in amazement.

Jasper just sat there and shook his head, also in amazement.

I rolled my eyes at them both and nodded at the TV.

"Hurry up, I want a go." I tried to distract them but it didn't work.

"Are you just going to see a film?" Jasper asked.

"No. We're going out for a meal after." He nodded at me.

"Make sure you take her to same place fancy." Emmett advised.

"I here that Italian place is nice." Jasper said.

"Make sure you, pull her chair out for her and open doors for her and stuff. Rose loves it when I do stuff like that." Emmett told me.

"Also, make sure you complement how she looks and pay for her food and ticket. Alice tries to pay for herself but I always stop her. At times like that you have to be a gentleman." Jasper said knowingly.

"And NEVER take some of her pudding. Rose went mental at me because I had a spoonful of her ice cream once," Emmett said.

"ok, ok. I get it." I told them both. "it's not as if it's a real date anyway. It's just two friends hanging out." I tried to convince them and partly myself.

Emmett just sighed and looked back at the TV. Jasper starred at me and then smiled.

"But you wish it was a real date, don't you?" He asked me.

I starred back at him and the fell back onto the sofa. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. I sat there for a second and then dropped my hand to my side and opened my eyes. Jasper was still looking at me and Emmett had turned half way back around.

"Yeah," I admitted, they both smiled at each other and then back at me. "I really do." I sighed and starred at the TV.

A few seconds latter they went back to playing the game and I let my mind wonder.

I really did want this to be real date. I mentally kicked myself for not asking her first. The more I thought about it, the more I thought about my feelings for Bella.

I want us to be more than friends. I want us to be like Jasper and Alice or Emmett and Rosalie. I want to be the one who holds her hand or wraps their arm around her waist as we walk through school. I want to be the one to take her to nice places and her to be the one who I spend most of my time with. I want to be the one who would kiss her everyday at the beginning at school and then at the end of school…and all the time between that.

I want to be Bella's and I want her to be mine.

* * *

**So...what did you think? Any good?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviwed my last chapter, please keep reading.**

**The next chapter will be their date. Finally.**

**Ella :)**

**PS: Happy Halloween!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Edward POV**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I rolled over and opened my eyes, trying to adjust them in the bright light.

My bedroom door opened and in walked Esme carrying a tray with and sandwich on it and a glass of water.

"Morning Honey, or should I say Afternoon." She greeted me as she walked towards my bed and placed the tray on the bedside table.

"Huh?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes and sat up in bed.

"It's already one o'clock. Are you feeling ok?" She asked as she pressed her hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine," I said with a yawn, "I just went to bed late." I told her.

"Ok, well I made you some lunch seeing as it's too late for breakfast." She said as she stood up and flattened down the creases on her skirt.

"Thanks, I'll be down later." I told her as I got up from bed and walked towards my bathroom.

She smiled one last time and walked back out of my room. I carried on walking to the bathroom, grabbing a clean towel on the way.

I felt tired, really tired. I couldn't get asleep last night. I kept thinking about Bella and our date or whatever it is. If I'm honest, I'm nervous.

When I finally did get asleep, I dreamt about Bella. We were standing by her front door, just looking into each other eyes. I stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek, she leaned into my touch and smiled slightly. Then I bent down slightly and moved closer and closer to her face. When we were only a few inches away, She moved forward and made contact with my lips. Her soft lips moved slowly with mine and I moved my arm around to her lower back and her arms wrapped around my neck.

That was when I woke up.

I looked into the bathroom mirror and touched my lips lightly. I couldn't lie to myself anymore.

I really, really liked Bella. I now knew that the feelings I had for her were more that what a friend should have.

I needed to tell her, soon.

**Bella POV**

I finished curling my hair and looked at the clock. It was now five-forty five so I only had fifteen minutes to wait.

I had put on the denim skirt Alice and Rosalie had chosen for me along with a navy blue cami. It was a bit too low for my liking but I did look…nice, not amazing, just nice. I slipped into my silver ballet pumps and grabbed my cardigan and purse before heading downstairs.

The whole day I had been nervous. I washed my hair twice just because I didn't like it curly the first time.

I sat down on the sofa but I couldn't sit still. I got up and paced the Living room floor, looking out the window every few minutes. I decided to busy myself so I went into the Kitchen and washed the dishes, again.

I was just pulling the plug out when I heard the knock on the front door. I jumped slightly and then dried my hands as fast as I could. I quickly walked to the front door and then froze with my hand inches away from the handle.

I could see his silhouette through the frosted window on the door. I watched him run a hand through his hair and the knock on the door again. This time I didn't freeze, I opened the door and smiled up at Edward.

He was wearing a grey, tight top. I tried not to stare to much at his muscles but I couldn't help it. He was also wearing a black, leather, hooded jacket on top of it with a pair of jeans and his black converses.

"Hey." He said as he looked back down at me.

"Hey." I replied as I grabbed my cardigan and purse. "Ready?" I asked.

Edward was starring at me, mostly at me legs. _I knew I should of wore jeans _I thought to my self and hung my cardigan in front of my legs to try and hide them.

"You look really good, Bella." He said as he looked up to my face.

I felt myself blush and looked down at my shoes. He chuckled slightly and then took my free hand. He closed the door behind me and held my hand as we walked to his car. He opened my door for me and I slid in after he helped me put my cardigan on. It was cold today and I probably should of brought a coat.

I watched him walk round to his side of the car and then get in. He smiled at me again before starting the car and driving in the direction of the cinema.

We sat in silence with just the radio quietly playing in the background. I could feel him looking at me now and then but wouldn't look back at him.

What was wrong with me? Why was I feeling so nervous? It was just Edward.

It took me ages to get asleep last night, just because I was thinking about him. Just as I would be near to falling asleep, flashes of his bronze, messy hair, or crooked grin, or his green eyes would form in my head and I be back at square one.

"Are you ok?" I heard Edward ask.

I looked towards him and found him looking at me worried, now and then looking back at the road.

"Fine. Just a bit tired, I couldn't sleep last night." I told him and brushed a stray curl out of my face.

"Huh, me too." He admitted and changed the station on the radio.

"Why?" I asked as I turned in my seat slightly.

He glanced at me once more and then back at the road.

"I don't know, I guess I had a lot playing on my mind." He said with a small grin on his face. I nodded at him and looked out the window.

I was glad he didn't ask me why I couldn't sleep. I knew I would turn bright red and stutter like mad when trying to lie.

Not long after, Edward was pulling into the cinemas parking lot. He quickly got out of his side and walked round to my door. He opened the door for me and held his free hand out to me with a smile. I gladly took it and steeped out of the car, smiling back at him. He closed the door behind me and then locked it, he then held my hand as we walked into the cinema and opened the door for me again.

We walked towards the line and looked at what was viewing.

"How about something scary?" Edward asked as he pointed at the name on the board.

"I don't really like scary films. Remember Emmett's birthday?" I said, scanning over the other films showing to see if there was something more to my liking.

"Go on, I'll hide you from the scary stuff." He said, lowering his head to my ear.

I felt my heart skip a beat and knew the Goosebumps would appear on my arms soon. I looked up at him and gulped.

He had that gorgeous crooked grin playing on his lips and he was starring right at me. I couldn't find any words so I just nodded. He chuckled quietly and pulled me closer to the line. Why did he make me act this way?

I slid my hand out of his and opened my purse. I was just about to pull out my money when Edward placed his hand on top of mine.

"I'll pay." He told me and flashed his money in front of me.

"It's o-" I started but he interrupted me.

"I got it." He said and stepped forward to pay for our tickets.

I scowled at the back of his head for about two seconds and then stepped up beside me.

"…please." I just caught the end of Edwards sentence.

The boy behind the counter, who was looking up at Edward turned to look at me. He looked no older than me, had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

He looked me up and down and stopped on my chest. A sly grin showed up on his face and I instantly felt uncomfortable. I tried to cover myself up with my cardigan but it was no use. He looked up at my face and winked. I tried to avert my eyes but I could still feel him looking at me while he got our tickets.

I heard a noise from beside me, like a growl. I looked up and found Edward glaring at the boy. He didn't seem to notice Edward looking at him as he kept looking at me.

I then felt Edward wrap his arm around my back until his hand was resting on my hip. He pulled me closer to him and without thinking I leaned back into him and rested my head on the side of his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head and wished again for his lips to be on mine. I looked up at him and he winked, as if to say, _go along with it_. I reached up on my toes and tilted my head up to kiss him on the cheek. As I was near his ear I took the time to thank him.

"Thanks, he's creeping me out." I whispered as quietly as I could.

I stood up straight again and found him smirking at the guy behind the counter. I bit my lip and looked at the boy. He was scowling back at Edward and I couldn't help but giggle, he snapped his head towards me and slid the tickets towards us.

"Enjoy the film." He said though gritted teeth.

"We will." Edward told him and leaded me away, his arm still around my waist.

Once he was out of ear shot I let the laughter erupt. Edward laughed as well as we walked to get some popcorn and drinks.

"Can I at least pay for the popcorn?" I asked, opening my purse again but he shook his head.

"Sweet or salted?" He asked.

"Sweet, obviously." I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He chuckled at me and stepped closer to the woman behind the counter.

"Obviously." He repeated and told the woman what we wanted.

He also bought us both a drink along with a big bag a candy that I knew I wouldn't be able to resist.

He had to let go of my waist then and I was starting to miss his touch right away. He carried his drink and popcorn while I carried my drink and the candy. He managed to open the door and then held it open for me with his foot.

The room was just fading into darkness as we took our seats near the back. There wasn't that many people there, maybe about ten or twelve. It was quite cold so I left my cardigan on and took a sip of my drink just as the film was starting. I glanced at Edward the same time he glanced at me, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

Not long after the opening credits it started to get scary. I heard the eerie music start and just knew that something was going to jump out or something was going to go wrong. My hands slowly made there way to the front of my face, and I peaked through my parted fingers.

A masked person jumped out in front of the girl on the screen and I practically fell out of my seat. I heard Edward chuckle beside me and scowled at him as I turned to look at him.

"You make me laugh Bella." He whispered to me and grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

I felt myself blush and took a sip of my drink to try and hide my face.

"I told you I don't like scary films." I whispered back. He smirked at me and popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

I faced back to the screen, pulling my hands back up to my face whenever I thought something was going to make me jump. I took another sip of my drink and reached over to Edward to get a hand full of popcorn. I was just about to put some in my mouth when the woman screamed on the screen.

It made me jump again and I dropped the popcorn on the floor. Without thinking I grabbed onto Edwards upper arm and covered my eyes with my free hand.

He laughed at me again but I didn't look to his face. I felt the arm I was holding onto move and then felt it rest around my shoulder.

"The scary bit is gone." He whispered into my ear.

I peaked through my fingers and found that he was telling the truth. I slowly took my hand away from my face and looked up at him. He was starring back down at me with a small smile on his face. He took my hand that was nearest to him with his free hand and started to rub calming circles on it. I looked down at our hands and entwined my fingers with his. When I looked back up he was looking at the screen.

I took the bucket of popcorn from Edwards lap and started to eat them one by one. Edward squeezed my hand so looked up. He nodded at the bucket of popcorn and then opened his mouth.

I giggled quietly and looked down at it. I picked up one piece and held it up in front of me, I then showed it to Edward and he nodded. I rolled my eyes at him and lifted the popcorn up to his face. Just as I was about to put it in his mouth, I put it in mine instead. He scowled at me which made me giggle, he then pouted which made me laugh even more.

The woman a few seats ahead of us looked round. I tried to stop laughing by covering my mouth with my hand but it was no use.

"Shut up, their going to kick us out." Edward joked.

I looked back up at him and he opened his mouth again. I sighed and picked up another piece, this time actually letting him have it.

After that he would get his own, but he would take my hand again as soon as he was finished. Now and then I would close my eyes because of the film and he would always tell me when the scary part was over. Throughout the film, his hand that was over my shoulder was twirling one of my curls.

I ate the last of the candy when the film just ended. The lights in the room started to turn on and the credits rolled on the screen.

Edward let go of my hand and removed his arm from around my shoulder. He stretched his arms above his head and smiled down at me.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" He asked.

I looked back up at him and smiled. The film was horrible but I can't say I didn't enjoy Edwards fingers laced in mine or his hand twirling my hair. He was still looking at me while he drank the rest of his drink.

I shrugged and picked up my purse. "It was ok, but next time I'm picking the film." I told him as I stood up and grabbed my rubbish so I could put it in the bin.

He laughed at me and then stood up as well. We walked outside the theatre and threw our rubbish in the trash.

Once our hands were empty, Edward took my hand again and we walked towards the door. I noticed the same guy that had served us earlier was still behind the counter, he was starring at us and didn't look too happy. I nudged Edward and then pointed to the creepy guy with my head. Edward smirked and waved him. The boys face hardened and his eyes became dark as Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Even though I knew he was only playing along, I couldn't help my heart skip a beat or the burning sensation that had been left where his lips had been.

**Edward POV**

I smirked one last time at the jerk behind the counter and opened the door for Bella. It was dark now and was colder then earlier. You could see our breath make misty clouds in the air and I noticed that Bella shivered beside me.

I looked down at her and found her trying to pull her hands up inside the sleeves of her cardigan but it wasn't helping.

"Cold?" I asked and I watched her teeth chatter.

She just nodded at me and pulled her cardigan closed.

I quickly let go of her hand and shrugged out of my leather jacket. I then helped her put it on and lifted her brown, soft, curly hair from under it. The sleeves were miles to long and was too big for her, but it was better than nothing.

"Better?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her waist and started to lead her to my car.

"Thanks." She said as she clung closer to me.

I smiled to myself and rubbed my arm up and down her arm in attempt to try and warm her up. I pulled my keys out of my pocket, unlocked the door and the helped Bella get into her seat.

Once I was in the drivers seat, I started the car and turned the heaters on along with the radio. I pulled out of the parking space and started to make my way to the Italian restaurant that Jasper recommended.

"Do you like Italian food?" I asked her as I glanced at her quickly. She had her arms wrapped around her body and still looked a little cold.

"Yea, I love it." She told me as she shifted in her seat slightly.

I nodded at her and carried on driving to the restaurant.

We mostly spoke about the film while we were driving. To be honest, I wasn't paying much attention. I was more interested in the girl who I had my arm wrapped around, twirling her hair. It was one of the most funniest things I have seen, watching Bella jump every time something jumped out. I know that sounds mean but she just looked so…cute.

I pulled into the restaurant parking lot and opened Bella's door for her again. As soon as she was standing up, I wrapped my arm around her waist. I loved the way how it rested there perfectly and how Bella would instantly lean into me slightly.

We walked up to the young man at the podium who was holding some menus.

"Can we have a table for two please?" I asked as I hadn't made a reservation.

"Of course, please follow me." He replied and started to show as to our table. He stopped at one of the booths near the end, he held out his hand for us to take our seat and then placed a menu in front of both of us.

"Your server will be with you shortly." He said and then walked away.

I watched Bella pull my jacket of and place it next to her along with her purse.

I was amazed at how beautiful Bella looked tonight, all over again. When she opened the door when I went to pick her up…I don't know what came over me.

The blue cami she wore looked amazing against her pale skin and the skirt she wore made her legs look even longer. She did her hair curly, just the way I liked it and she only had the slightest bit of make-up that made her look beautiful, not that she doesn't look beautiful normally, she always look beautiful to me, even when she was sick and her hair was a mess. She could walk around in a bin bag and she would still look amazing.

I didn't mean to stare at her and be rude but I just found her breath taking.

Man, I was falling for this girl, real hard.

"I think I will have the mushroom ravioli." Bella said, her voice bringing me back out of my day dreams. "What are you having?" She asked as she looked up at me.

I hadn't even opened my menu, never mind picked what I wanted.

I quickly opened it and picked the first thing that caught my eyes.

"Spaghetti Bolognese." I said and closed my menu back up again.

"How original." Bella laughed.

"Hey, nothing beats spaghetti Bolognese." I defended.

She smiled at me and placed her menu on top of mine. Just then, our server came out and flipped onto another clean page in his note book.

"Hey there, I'm James, a I will be your server tonight. What will you be having?" He asked, finally looking up from his pad.

As soon as he noticed Bella, he smirked. I noticed him eye her up and down and how he fixed his eyes on Bella's chest. She seemed oblivious and started to tell him her order.

_I swear, _I thought, _if he doesn't quit starring at her like that, I am going to punch him square in the fa-_

"Edward?" Bella asked.

I blinked a few times and looked back at her.

"Sorry?"

"He asked what you would like." She told me.

I looked up at James the Jerk and glared at him, he smirked at me and kept glancing at Bella. I told him my order and hoped that he would leave before I really did punch him.

"Your meals should be with you shortly, I'll just go get your drinks. Oh and if there's _anything _you want, just give me a shout." He said and then winked at Bella but she wasn't really looking.

My fists clenched under the table and bit down on my lower lip to try and calm my anger. As he walked away, I glared at his back.

"Jerk." I mumbled and looked away from him.

"Why is he a jerk?" Bella giggled. I looked up at her and relaxed my hands.

"Did you not see what he was doing?" I asked her, crossing my arms on the table.

"Uh…I can't say I did." She replied, matching my posture.

"He was practically drooling over you." I told her.

"What?…Why would he?" She said and brushed some hair out if her face, slightly blushing.

"Because you're drop dead gorgeous, Bella." I told her, unfolding my arms and holding them out in front of me. "Any guy that doesn't see that, must be blind." I finished and let my hands fall back on the table.

Bella starred at me, in what looked like shock. I was a little shocked my self, but it wasn't as if I was lying. She was biting her lower lip and had my favourite shade of pink on her cheeks. I starred back at her, looking straight into her big brown eyes.

Our little starring contest was interrupted by James. He coughed slightly to get our attention and placed our drinks on the table. I bit my lip so hard it started to bleed when I caught him looking down Bella's top while he was placing her drink down.

Bella seemed to notice this time and pulled her cardigan together. James winked at her again and I watched as she grimaced.

"Thanks." I said through gritted teeth, hoping he would go away soon.

"No problem." He said to me, even though he was still starring at Bella. "Your food will be with you soon." He said and the walked away.

As soon as he was away from the table, Bella sighed and fell back into her seat.

"Know I see why he's a jerk." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

There was a piece of paper stuck to the bottom of her glass. She peeled the damp scrap of paper of and read it. She immediately screwed it up and threw to the other end of the table. I retrieved it and unfolded it. It said _call me Babe _and then his number underneath. I rolled my eyes and screwed it back up.

Bella giggled and I looked up at her. Her laugh made me smile, it was my favourite noise in the world. She stopped laughing and starred at me. The smile on her face started to fade away until it was nearly a frown. Her eyebrows knitted to together and she shook her head slightly, as if she was trying to clear her mind.

"You're wrong though." She whispered and looked down at the table.

"About what?" I asked, a bit confused and leaning slightly closer to her so I could hear her..

"You don't have to just say stuff to make me feel good. I know I'm not gorgeous." She said, still looking down at the table.

Her right hand was placed on the table and was fiddling with a red napkin. I moved my hand forward and placed it gently on hers. She slowly looked up at me, biting her lip.

"I wasn't just saying stuff." I told her, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand, "Bella…" I started but stopped. Why couldn't I just say what I thought about her? "I…" Just then we were interrupted by James, _again._

I slid my hand away from Bella's and watched him place my plate in front of mine. Bella didn't look up, she just starred at her lap and mumbled a thank you when her plate was placed in front of her.

"Enjoy your meal." He said and then walked away. Amazingly he didn't stare at Bella again, he didn't even wink this time.

I picked up my knife and fork and waited for Bella to start.

"Bella?" I asked.

She finally looked up, still looking a little sad but she showed me a small smile anyway. I shot her a crooked smile which grew into a wide grin when I saw her blush.

We were quiet at first but after a few minutes we started to talk a little more. Bella told me about school in Arizona and her outgoing mother who was always joining new clubs or starting new hobbies that never lasted.

Bella placed her knife and fork on her plate and drank the rest of her drink. I finished at the same time and copied her actions.

"Do you want any dessert?" I asked her as I set me empty glass on the table.

She shook her head and brushed her hair out of her face.

"No thank you." She said, crunching on the ice that was left in the bottom of her glass, "I'm stuffed, I think it was all the candy and popcorn we ate in the cinema." She smiled after she had swallowed.

"Ok, I'll just get the bill." I said and pulled my wallet out of my bag.

Bella tossed some dollar notes at me and quickly shut her purse.

"Don't start this again, Bella." I sighed, "I'll get it." I told her and pushed her money back to her.

"But it's not fair," she whined, "you already paid for everything else." She said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So? I'm being a gentleman." I told her and added a crooked grin.

She still blushed but didn't look away, instead she glared at me and bit her lip, she always seemed to do that when she was trying to concentrate or nervous. I pushed the money a bit closer to her and sat back in my seat, crossing my arms and starring right back at her.

We sat there for a good five minutes in silence, until Bella uncrossed her arms and grabbed her money.

"Fine." She sighed and stuffed the money back into her purse.

"I win!" I said childishly and fist pumped the air.

Bella rolled her eyes but still had a smile on her face.

James the Jerk walked over and took our plates, he then came back and placed the bill on the table. I quickly placed the money on the small black tray before he could leave again.

"Keep the change." I told him and stood up.

I heard him mumble a thanks and watched him give Bella one last wink. Once he was out of sight, Bella pretended to gag herself which made me chuckle.

She stood up and I helped her back into my jacket. She smiled up at me once I took her hand, and led her out of the restaurant, back to my car. I opened her door and helped her in and then walked to my side and started the car, switching on the heaters and rubbing my hands together to warm them up.

"If you were cold Edward, I would of given your jacket back." Bella said as she started to unzip my jacket.

"No, I'm fine. I'm a man, the cold doesn't bother me." I sad and flexed my arms.

Bella starred at me for a minute and then burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked. I couldn't stop the goofy grin spreading on my face as watched her laugh.

She held her sides and tried to calm down.

"What?" I repeated as I pulled out of the parking space.

She shook her head and put a hand up to me, as if to say, _wait. _

"That sounded so much like Emmett." She giggled and tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I know. That's what happens to you when you live with him twenty-four-seven." I joked and pulled out of the parking lot.

We chatted as we drove to her house, it had just started to rain but it wasn't too hard. I pulled up in front of her house, Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway.

All of a sudden I became nervous. Everything I wanted to happen today, actually did. I held her hand, I wrapped my arm around her waist, I held her close in the movie theatre, I took her to a fancy restaurant with great food. Now I just needed to kiss her and everything I thought would have came true.

I watched Bella shrug out of my jacket and hand it to me. I threw it into the back seat and sat to face her.

"I had a great time Edward. We should do this again." She said with a smile.

I smiled back at her and nodded.

My line of vision drifted to her lips. She was biting her lower lip again and I only looked away when she turned her head and they were no longer in sight. She was looking out the window and up to her house.

"I better go." She said, turning back to me and glancing at her watch.

"Ok." I said, my voice cracked and I coughed to try and hide it, "I'll see you on Monday then."

"Bye." She replied and went to open the door.

_Stop her! _A voice shouted in my head.

"Wait." I called and she froze.

She turned to face me with a questioning look.

"Yeah?"

_Do it now! _The voice told me in my head, _NOW!_

I swallowed hard and moved slightly closer to her. Bella still looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

Before I could think, I closed my eyes and leaned even closer to her until my lips made contact with hers. I didn't miss the slight shock I got from her soft lips. It took her few seconds to react but soon her lips were moving in sync with mine. My hands rapped around her waist and I felt her hands slowly make their way up to the back of my neck and her fingers twirl through the soft, short hairs on the nape of my neck.

Suddenly her hands were gone from my neck and her lips were no longer on mine. I opened my eyes and looked at Bella.

She was starring at me with wide eyes. She was biting her lower lip and had a deep shade of red plastered on her cheeks. Maybe I did the wrong thing? Maybe I went over the line? But why did she kiss me back?

"Bella, I'm so-" I started to apologize but I was cut off by her.

"I..uh…I have to go." She said and quickly stepped out of the car.

"Bella." I called after her but she was already half way up her path.

I watched her open her door and walk inside. She glanced at me one last time with no smile or wave and closed the door.

I starred after her, mentally kicking myself.

I crossed my arms over the steering wheel and angrily rested my head on them. After sitting there for a few seconds, I started the car and drove home.

Who stupid could I get?

Of course Bella didn't see me like that. She saw me as a friend, and nothing more.

I pushed down on the gas and practically growled.

I just hope I haven't ruined everything between us.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Sorry I took so long to update. So I wrote the longest chapter so far to make up for it.**

**I hope it's ok. THEY FINALLY KISSED!**

**I know I know, I can't believe it myself.**

**Please please please review. I really want to know what you think about this chapter. I think I was stressing about this chapter the most.**

**Anyway, thank you to every one who has reviewed, faved or put my story on alert. YOU'RE AMAZING!**

**Ella :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bella POV**

What the hell did I just do?

I fell back onto the front door and chucked my keys on the table. I felt that my eyes were still open in shock and my lips were still tingling slightly. I gently brushed my lips, hoping to not fade the feeling.

"Bella?" Charlie called as he walked through the doorway and towards me.

As soon as I heard his voice, I quickly took my hand away and tried to act normal.

"Hi." I said and started to near the stairs. I wasn't thinking properly, I just needed some time on my own to think through everything.

"How was the film?" He asked.

"Fine." I told him and stepped onto the first step.

"Is everything ok?" He questioned with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Yep." I said popping the 'p'. "I'm just going to take a shower." I told him and slid out of my cardigan.

"Well ok." He said, still looking a bit wary.

"I'll be down later." I called back as I was already half way up the stairs.

I just missed tripping on the last step and walked into my room. I threw my cardigan somewhere in my room and my purse on the bedside table. I then fell back on my bed with a sigh.

Why did I stop kissing him?

What is wrong with me?

That was my first kiss and how lucky was I to have it with Edward Cullen. I remembered how soft and warm his lips felt when the were in contact of mine, how his arms slide securely around my waist and how it felt to finally touch his smooth bronze hair.

I don't know how long I was daydreaming but I was brought back to reality when my phone buzzed. I quickly got it out of my purse and read the caller ID. Surprise, surprise it was Alice.

"Hey, Alice." I sighed into the phone, I wasn't in the mood for twenty questions but maybe I could talk to her.

"Hey, Bells. How was the film? Edward seems a bit dazed, did everything go ok? Where did he take you after?" She questioned and I rubbed the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, I guess Edwards habit was rubbing off on me.

"Uh…the film was alright, I think everything went ok…" I told her hesitantly.

"What do you mean, I think?" She asked. I sighed again and rolled onto my stomach.

"I don't know Ali. I think I did something really stupid." I admitted.

There was a silence on the other end of line and then I heard what sounded like hangers being moved in a closet.

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be over. We can have a girlie night and you can tell me everything. Ok?" She announced.

"Ok. I'll see you later, Bye." I finished and then ended the call.

I quickly got my stuff for bed and had the quickest shower I have ever had. I then went downstairs and made my way to the Living room to find Charlie. He was in his usual seat in front of the TV with a can of beer in his right hand.

"Hey, dad?" I asked and sat down on the arm of the chair Charlie was sat in.

"Yea Bells?" He replied and glanced up at my face.

"Is it ok if Alice stays over tonight?" I knew he would say yes. He loves Alice, he's always asking about her, I think he finds it assuring that I'm not a total loner at school.

"Sure Honey. There should be a few cans of coke in the fridge if you want them." He said and patted my knee.

"Thanks." I said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Just as I was placing two cans on the counter, there was knock on the door. I was going to answer it but Charlie was already there.

"Hey, Charlie." I heard Alice chirp.

"Hello Alice. Come in, it's freezing out there." He said and steeped back so Alice could come in.

"Hey Bella." Alice greeted me, placing her bag on the floor and then giving me a hug.

"Hey." I replied with a can of coke in each hand.

"Thanks for letting me stay Charlie, I bought you some pretzels." She told him and pulled out a big bag of pretzels from her bag.

"Thanks. You didn't have to do that. You're not trying to sweeten me up because you've done something against the law, are you?" He joked.

"Of course not." She laughed and picked up her bag that contained her clothes.

"Ok, well sweet dreams girls." Charlie said and went back to the TV.

"I think he likes you even more now." I told her as we walked up stairs and to my room. She smiled at me and placed her bag on the floor.

She then walked towards my bed with the grocery store bag and sat crossed leg near the end of it. She patted the quilt in front of her to indicate me where to sit.

I sat the same as her near my pillows and placed our drink on the bedside table. I watched her empty the contents of the bag.

There was a bag of chips, two big bags of candy, four chocolate bars and also another bag of pretzels. God knows how we were going to eat all of that, I was still stuffed from the cinema and meal.

"Ok." Alice said and clapped her hands together. I hadn't realised that she was already in her pyjamas. Did she go to a store dressed like that? I smiled at the image of her standing by the checkout being starred at other costumers and not taking any notice of them. "Right, you need to tell me everything that happened." She told me and opened the bags of pretzels.

I nodded and started to tell her about the date. I told her all about the cinema and about how Edward tried to stop that guy from starring at me. I also told her that he called me drop dead gorgeous and that if any guy didn't see that he was blind.

"Aaaw, that's so sweet." Alice sighed and popped another pretzel in her mouth.

I then got back to the drive home and how we were laughing and joking until we were at my house.

"He kissed me." I blurted out. I couldn't keep it in any longer.

Alice's eyes grew bigger and bigger and then I heard a high squeal coming form her direction.

"Oh my god." She said and started to clap again.

I felt the blush return to my cheeks and looked down at my lap.

Alice soon realised that I wasn't celebrating with her and she became silent.

"What's wrong?" She asked calmly.

I slowly looked up at her, biting my lip and fiddling with the hem of my trouser leg.

"I kissed him back but then I just stopped and got out of the car." I told her.

"Why?" Alice said as she chucked me a chocolate bar.

I sighed and added the bar back to the pile.

"I don't now…I just…I don't know." I said and fell back onto my pillows. I closed my eyes firmly shut and ran my hands down my face. "What the hell have I done Alice?"

"Aw Bella. Stop worrying." Alice assured me as I sat back up.

"But what if he thinks I don't like him? Because I really do, I mean really _really _like him." I fretted and bit down on my lower lip again.

I looked up at Alice and saw the small knowing smile on her face.

"What?" I asked I knitted my eyebrows together.

I heard her squeal again and watched her clap her hands again.

"Bella's fallen in love." She said in a sing-song voice with a huge grin on her face.

I stared at her and let whet she had just said soak in.

"What? No, I don't love Edward, Alice. I just said I liked him." I told her.

She calmed down and her huge grin turned back into a small smile. She took my hand in hers and patted it lightly.

"You may not believe you love him, but I know deep down you do. You just need to open your eyes a bit more." She said calmly.

I starred back at her, slightly confused about what she was saying. She let go of my hand and went back to eating her chocolate bar.

"I see the way you look at him, and I see the way _he _looks at _you._" She said as she broke off a square and popped it in her mouth, she glanced over to my bedside table and noticed the photos form Emmett's birthday, she leaned over and grabbed the top one. "Look at you two," she said as she pointed to the photo of me and Edward sitting at the table, it was one of my favourites, "you two are meant to be together, Bella. I just know it." She stated and then handed the photo to me, I starred down at it and let the smile appear on my face. "I know he loves you, but he's in the same position as you, he's just hasn't realised it yet." She finished and looked at me.

I was starring at her now. Where was all this coming from? "What are you going on about, Alice?" I asked, confusion probably masking my face. I placed the photo back on the bedside table, giving it one last look

She giggled and placed her elbow in her left knee so she could rest her head.

"I'm just saying. You two could be just like me and Jasper or Emmett and Rosalie." She said, "I can tell you're meant to be together." She said knowingly and smiled at me.

I shook my head at Alice's little daydreams and grabbed a handful of pretzels.

"I think you're going a bit over the top, Alice." I sighed and bit down on a pretzel.

Alice rolled her eyes at me and yawned.

"Anyway, what am I going to do when I next see him?" I asked, getting worried again.

"Just act normal. If he says anything about it, tell him how you really feel. Be the one who takes the first step, once you say how you feel, he say how he feels about you." She smiled and yawned again.

"Tired?" I asked and she nodded. I chucked her a pillow and she crawled under the covers at the bottom of my bed.

I was tired myself and couldn't be bothered to get up and clean up all of our mess up so I let it fall to the floor. Lucky not much of the food spilled out of the packets.

I leaned over and turned of my bedside lamp and got under the covers.

"Night Ali." I whispered.

"Sweet dreams Bells." She yawned and pulled the covers tighter around her. "Don't worry about Edward, Bella. He's really fallen for you." She finished and the room fell silent.

I didn't say anything. I just turned onto my side and tried to get comfortable.

What if Alice was right? What if I really did love Edward?

Love is a big word. I've only just realised how much I like him. But what Alice said was just what I wanted.

I wanted me and Edward to be like her and Jasper or Rose and Emmett.

I could hear that Alice was already asleep, I could hear her steady breath. I closed my eyes firmly shut and waited for sleep to overtake me but it didn't seem to happen.

To try and get myself to sleep, I played through the days events through my head. When I thought of mine and Edwards kiss, It felt as if my lips were tingling again. I could kick myself for stopping him and leaving. I've wanted to kiss him before and when I finally get the chance, I get all nervous and freeze up.

I sighed into my pillow and then glanced at my alarm clock. It was already two in the morning and I still wasn't asleep.

I rolled onto my other side and looked out my window. The tree outside my window was blowing in the wind slightly and there was a fall moon coming from behind it. Long, claw like shadows danced through my window and stretched across my wooden floor and bed spread. I watched them slowly move and soon felt my eyelids become heavier and heavier.

I closed my eyes again, and this time, sleep finally took me.

* * *

"Alice? Why do I need a makeover? I'm not going out anywhere, the most interesting thing I'm going to be doing today is doing the laundry." I whined as she pulled me upstairs once we had finished our breakfast.

"I don't care, just because your not going out, doesn't mean you have to dress up like a tramp." She said and pushed me down into the seat in front of my dressing table.

"I don't see the point." I said and slumped back into the chair with my arms firmly crossed in front of my chest.

"You never know who could knock on your door, or maybe you find out really do have to go out." Alice said as she plugged in my straightners.

I rolled my eyes at her in the reflection of the mirror and sat up straight.

"Fine." I sighed. She smiled at me and started to do my hair.

Half on hour later, my hair was straightened, my make-up was applied and I was dressed in a pair of jeans and pale yellow top.

"Ok. I have to admit, you did do a good job, Alice." I said as I slung my arm around her shoulder as we stood in front of my mirror.

She was dressed in a black pleated skirt with black tight, a purple long-sleeved turtle neck and some black ballet pumps.

"Of course I did a good job." She said with a cocky smile.

I laughed at her and she rolled her eyes at me. She looked up at the alarm clock by my bed and then at her watch.

"Is that the time already? Sorry Bella, I promised Jasper to go round his today. I have to go." She told me as she picked up her bag and coat.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I followed her downstairs.

"See you later, Bella." She said and pulled me into a hug by the front door. "And don't worry about Edward, everything will work out." She assured me as she released me from her hug.

I smiled at my best friend and then opened the front door for her.

She waved at me one last time before speeding off down the road in her sporty, yellow Porsche.

I was tempted to go change into some comfy sweats and a hoodie but I decided not to. I didn't sit in that chair for half an hour with a numb butt for nothing.

I walked back up stairs and collected the washing from the washing baskets along with the towels on the rack in the bathroom.

Sundays were really boring. I never had anything important or fun to do on Sundays and always ended up doing the washing our going to get groceries.

Charlie had left before Alice and I had woke up. He wrote a note and left it on the kitchen countertop. It said that he was going fishing with his friends Billy and Harry and wouldn't be back till late because he was having dinner at Harry's. He invited me along as well but I didn't really feel like going. I hadn't met any of them in so many years that I knew it would just be an awkward experience with people coming up to me, hugging me, saying how tall I now was and asking if I remembered them or a certain memory.

I shoved the washing in the washing machine and then walked into the Living room, picking up my left over homework from yesterday, on the kitchen table.

I sat in the middle of the sofa, grabbed the remote for the TV, and switched onto a random channel.

I started to here a tapping on the window and saw that it was raining, again. Oh well at least I wasn't planning on going out.

The Biology homework was difficult and I didn't really get it, but did I finished my other homework faster than I thought I would so I went back to collect the washing and then put it in the dryer.

I was just making myself a drink and when there was a knock on the front door. I glanced up at the clock on the opposite wall and saw that it was five o'clock. I placed my drink on the counter top and then walked towards the door to open it before it had to be knocked again.

I pulled open the door and immediately froze.

There standing in front of my was a soaking wet Edward. His hair looked darker than it did normally and there were drops of rain water running off the stray strands that had fallen onto his forehead.

"Hey." He said quietly, his voice slightly cracking.

"Hi." I replied.

He looked a bit nervous, as if he felt awkward. I stepped to the side and opened the door wider.

"Come in, It's hammering it down out there." I said.

He looked into my eyes and then quickly away. He nodded and stepped in, wiping his shoes on the door mat.

"Thanks." He said and moved out the way so I could close the door.

We stood there in an awkward silence for a while. He tried not to make eye contact and kept shifting his feet.

"Uh, was there something you wanted?" I asked.

He looked at me and then nodded again.

"Alice rang me to say she left her makeup bag and asked if I could pick it up for her." He told me and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Oh, ok. I'll just go find it. You can go into the living room if you want." I said as I started to make my way upstairs.

I didn't hear him reply, I just heard his shoes still slightly squelch against the wooden floor of the hallway.

I pushed open my bedroom door and glanced around the room for Alice's red and white makeup bag. Something red caught the corner of my eye and I found it on my dressing table, slightly covered by the magazine Alice had been reading this morning. I pulled out from the under the magazine and turned back to exit the room.

I stopped when I caught my self in the reflection of the mirror. I stepped closer and quickly checked my hair. My heart beat started to speed up when I thought of Edward sitting down stairs.

I breathed in deeply and stood up straight. This was my chance to tell Edward how I really felt about him. I just needed to find the confidence to actually get the words to form in my mouth.

I walked back out of my room, closing the door behind me, and started to make my way back downstairs. I walked slowly, hoping to not trip and fall.

My palms were getting damp and I was biting my lower lip so hard it felt like I was going to rip the whole thing off. Before I walked into the Living room, I ran my hands across my jeans and pushed my hair out of my face.

I turned the corner and found Edward looking at the photos on the fireplace again. He didn't seem to hear me enter the room so I coughed slightly. He turned around and looked at me, and then at Alice's makeup bag in my hand.

"Thanks." He said and stepped forward.

I handed it to him and smiled at him. He smiled back but he still didn't seem to be himself.

"No problem. So…what you up to today then?" I asked him, trying to make conversation.

"Uh…nothing much. Just the Biology homework." He told me and scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm, me too. I don't really get it," I admitted, "could you help me? If you have time." I asked shyly.

Edward glanced at my homework on the coffee table and then at my face.

"Sure." He said with a smile and walked to the sofa so he could sit down.

"Thanks. You're a life saver." I sighed and sat next to him.

I pulled my text book and notebook up to me, along with a pen and Edward started to explain the homework to me.

After about ten minutes I was starting to understand it. I was writing something down when I felt him starring at me, I looked up to find him doing just that. He starred into my eyes for a few seconds and then sighed, falling back into the sofa.

I set my pen down and placed my homework back on the coffee table.

"Bella…" He started but then stopped.

I turned to face him in my seat and waited for him to speak again.

"Bella, about last night." He started again. He made a sound of annoyance and rested his elbows on his knees and then his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He said simply, looking up at me.

I swallowed and just starred at him. Know was the time to tell him how I felt about him. I had all the words in my head, I just needed them to leave my mouth.

"I-" I said quietly but stopped when he started talking again, he probably didn't hear me.

"I just…I don't know what came over me. It just felt…right." He said, trying to avoid eye contact with me again. He rubbed his forehead and scrunched his eyes up, as if he had a headache. "I guess what I'm trying to say…is that I like you, Bella. I mean really _really _like you. I can't keep it in anymore, I need to tell you how I really feel." He said, determined. "You changed me, Bella. You helped me so much. You make me smile and laugh, I think about you all the time, I find myself rushing to get to school just to see your face again. What I feel for you, is more than just friendship, I can't help it." He rushed out and then finally looked at me.

I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I could say that I felt exactly the same way, but I was frozen.

He starred at me for a while and the frowned when I didn't respond. He looked back down at his feet and ran his hands through his hair, slightly tugging at it. I heard him mutter something about him being an idiot and then he looked back at me.

"It's…ok, if you don't feel the same way. I just needed to tell you. I understand if you think it's a good idea we stay away from each other a bit. I hope we don't have to, I don't want my stupid little ramblings to jeopardise our friendship." He said.

I was still lost for words. He frowned again and stood up.

"I better go. It was stupid of me, I wish I just kept my mouth." He said, picking up Alice's makeup bag and walked towards the door that led to the hallway.

I quickly stood up and took to three steps and placed my hand in his arm. He stopped and froze. He slowly turned around and looked down at me.

He looked so sad and disappointed. Like the old Edward, the one who kept all his hurt in.

_Here's your chance. _The voice in my head chimed. I couldn't think of the words but I needed to tell him how I felt.

I stared into his eyes intently and slowly moved my face closer to his. My eyes closed and I could feel the warmth of his skin radiating onto mine. It felt like hours until my lips finally made contact with his. They were soft and slightly cold, probably from the rain and cold weather. I felt the slight buzz again and welcomed it.

I pulled back and looked at him. Know he looked like the frozen one.

Without think, I leaned up and kissed him again. My hands were resting on his chest and they made their own way up around to the back of his neck. I Heard Edward drop Alice's makeup bag and then felt his hand around my waist, they moved round to my lower back and he pulled me gently, closer to him. My fingers were back in the soft curls on the nape of his neck and I tried as hard as I could to not knot them in the rest of his hair.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a soft sweet kiss. It felt like heaven and I didn't want to stop, but Edward pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

He slowly opened his eyes and a lazy smile appeared on his face.

"Well It's a good thing I feel the same way about you." I whispered and he chuckled slightly.

I smiled back at him and he gave me a quick peck on the lips again before pulling me into a hug.

There, in his arms, I felt safe and…complete. Maybe that was a strong way to describe but I couldn't find any other words. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. I felt something warm and soft on the top of my head and instantly knew it was his lips.

* * *

**Hello!**

**OMG I watched new moon yesterday and it was amazing. I loved the ending and the wolves. **

**If anyone else has watched it, I would love to know what you thought of it and what was your foavourite part.**

**Anyway, what did you think of the chapter. Any good?**

**To be honest, I'm not sure where to go from here. I might give this story a break and start a new one, I have a few ideas rolling around in my head. But i'm still not sure yet.**

**Please review, I can't believe I have over 160 reviews. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed already.**

**Ella :)**

**_Just wanted to say, I have just started a new story, it's called_ The usaul_. Please go read it, i'm not sure if I should carry on writing or not._**


	35. Help

**Hello!**

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm not sure where to go with this story, I guess you could say I have writers block.**

**I was wondering what you would like to happen or if you have any ideas for this story. If you do, please pm me and hopefully I can update by next week.**

**Seeing as I've stopped writing this one, I decided to start a new fanfic caller **_**The usual. **_

**Here's the summary.**

_**Bella is the outcast at school who would rather stay at home and read a good book than go out to a party like the rest of the students who attend her school. She finds it hard to speak to new people and is surprised when the new boy in the coffee shop she goes to everyday after school to do her homework starts to talk to her, along with his brother and sister who have just started at her school. Can Bella finally find the confidence to come out of her shell? Will she finally understand that not everybody thinks the same about her?**_

**I know it doesn't sound very good but I would appreciate it if you would read it and review.**

**Anyway, please pm me if you have any ideas.**

**Thanks,**

**Ella :)**


	36. Chapter 35

**Edward POV**

I woke up and stretched my arms above my head, yawning once and glancing at my alarm clock. I had an hour to get ready for school and leave.

A smile appeared on my face when I thought about seeing Bella at school. I had finally told her that I liked her and she luckily felt the same way. I couldn't describe the feeling I felt when she told me and when she kissed me.

I gently brushed my lips with my finger and smiled again, thinking of how soft her lips were against mine.

In a hurry to get to school early so I could see Bella's beautiful face, I threw back my quilt and walked towards my bathroom, dragging a towel with me. After a long, hot shower I returned back to my room and got changed. I pulled on my dark jeans, a plain red top and my black hoodie, adding my black and white DC's to complete my outfit. I attempted, for at least ten minutes, to get my hair to go how I wanted it to be but instead, it just turned into a mess and as if I had just rolled out of bed. Giving up, I grabbed my bag and keys before running down stairs and into the kitchen where the rest of my family sat.

"Where's the fire?" Carlisle said, glancing over his newspaper at me as I ran into the room.

I just smiled at him and took the seat next to Emmett.

"Morning Eddie." He smiled and clapped me on the back.

I was in such a good mood I couldn't find myself to glare at him, so I just smiled.

"Morning to you too, Emmie." I replied grabbing a piece of toast and taking a huge bite.

"You seem in a good mood today." Alice remarked with a knowing smile on her face. I hadn't told her about last night but I had a feeling she already knew.

I just shrugged and carried on eating my toast. After I was finished, I gulped down a glass of orange juice and stood.

"We have ten minutes yet." Emmett said as he looked up at me.

I sighed and sat back down. After another half a glass of orange juice, we were ready to leave.

We all kissed Esme before going and said to goodbye to Carlisle. We all then piled into my Volvo as it was my turn to drive and we started to make our way to school.

As I pulled into my parking space I glanced down a few spaces to see if Bella had arrived yet, she wasn't. I jumped out of the car, said goodbye to Alice and Emmett and went to stand in the same place I normally waited for her.

After about three minutes of waiting, I heard the familiar sound of Bella's truck. I smiled as I turned to face her and she smiled back at me and parked. I opened her door for her and watched her climb out, pulling her bag with her.

"Morning." I said.

Bella looked up and beamed at me.

"Hey." She said and grabbed my hand.

I smiled at how she had no hesitation and gently squeezed her hand. We started walking together to Bella's English class. Nobody looked at us any different. Nobody looked at us like we were a couple. If that was what we were now. Actually, what were we? We hadn't spoke about it last night, but surely that kiss and admitting that we liked each other was more than just being friends.

"Edward?" I heard Bella say, pulling me from my train of thought.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking down at her.

She blushed slightly and tried to avoid eye contact with me.

"What are we?" She asked, finally looking at me. She must have been thinking the same thing.

"Well, I think we are more than just friends, don't you?" I said and she nodded in agreement. "So do you want to be my…girlfriend then?" I asked, now it was my turn to try and avoid eye contact. Why did this girl always make me feel nervous?

It was silent so I looked down at her to see what was wrong. I smiled to myself when I found her smiling too.

"I'd love to." She smiled and squeezed my head, giving me peck on the cheek.

Just for that I gave her my first crooked smile of the day and wasn't surprised when she blushed.

"Why do you do that?" I asked as I leaned down to her so my mouth was right next to her ear.

I saw her blush burn bright and she bit her lip.

"What?" She asked after releasing her lip.

"Blush when I smile at you." I said simply and she smiled.

She shrugged and looked back down at her feet as we continued to walk to class.

We stopped outside her class and turned to face each other.

"I'll see you after class." I told her and let go of her hand, I missed her touch immediately.

"Okay." She smiled and brushed some of her hair out of her face before turning away from me.

I glanced up and down the corridor. There were a few students walking up and down but I didn't care. I grabbed her hand before she could enter the room and pulled her towards me. She looked a bit shocked and stared up at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

A smile appeared on my face before saying, "Seeing as we're a couple now, " She smiled when I said that. "Can I kiss you again?"

Bella bit down on her lip while she blushed slightly and then nodded.

I leaned down to her and gently made contact with her lips. They were softer than I remembered and I could feel her smile under my lips. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed mine back. Just then there was a gasp.

"Look what we have here." A familiar voice said.

Bella and I broke contact with our lips but kept our hands together. I looked down at Bella and saw here blushing, I smiled at her and then at Alice.

"Hello, Alice." I smiled.

"Bella, we need to talk." Alice announced and grabbed her free hand, pulling her towards the door.

Bella sighed but before letting Alice take her away from me, she smiled and then leaned up to give me a peck on the lips.

"Bye." She said before walking into the classroom with Alice, leaving me standing alone with a goofy grin on my face.

I started to make my way to my first lesson. Now I was getting a few stares, they obviously saw me and Bella kissing. I think I smiled all the way to Maths and I found myself already wishing for time to pass so I could see Bella again.

**Bella POV**

I fell into my seat, knowing that this lesson was going to be hell.

"Start speaking." Alice ordered as she turned in her seat to face me.

"Can't I tell you later? The teacher is going to get here soon." I said, trying to persuade her to drop the conversation.

Just then a teacher walked in, but not Mrs Childs.

"Good Morning class. Mrs Childs is ill today, I'll be taking your class today. Seeing as you have a test tomorrow, you have this lesson to revise." He said and sat down behind the desk, pulling out a newspaper and starting to read.

"Looks like you have the whole lesson to tell me everything." Alice said knowingly from beside me.

I sighed into my seat. I knew she wasn't going to give up.

I told Alice about how Edward had came round last night to pick up her make-up bag.

"I knew it would work." She said quietly but I still heard her. I just rolled my eyes and carried on with my story, seeing as she wanted to here it so much.

I told her that Edward had apologized about Saturday when he kissed me.

"Aw, that's sweet. He's a proper gentleman." She smiled.

I smiled back, thinking the same thing.

"Then…then he told me how much he liked me. And then…we kissed again." I said, blush appearing on my cheeks.

A high pitch squeal came from Alice and I braced myself for what she would do next.

"Did he say he loved you?"

I looked at her with wide eyes.

"What! No!" I practically shouted.

"Why not?" Alice whined.

"I don't know, because he only just realised he _liked _me not _loved_ me?"

"For gods sake. That boy is hopeless, as soon as we get home I'm going to have a word with him." She said, sounding more like a mother than a sister.

"Alice." I warned, I knew this was going to end in trouble.

"He loves you, Bella. He's just too dumb enough to see it." Alice said.

"Wait a minute, you just said he was a proper gentleman and know your saying he's dumb." I informed her but she carried on.

"You love him to, you just need to open your eyes a bit more."

I sighed into my seat. Not this again.

"Alice, just drop it, ok?" I said, picking up my pen and then starting to doodle on a plain piece of paper.

"Fine." She said and twisted a spike of black hair between her thumb and forefinger. "But promise to tell when he says it." She finished with a smile.

I just shook my head and ignored her. For someone so little she was extremely annoying.

"Oh my god Bella! Guess what this means now." She suddenly squealed and sat up straight in her chair.

"What?"

"We can triple date." She giggled and I just smiled.

She may have been annoying at times but you couldn't not love Alice.

***

I was walking through the rain with my hood up and the bottom of my jeans getting wet. I was nearing the Cafeteria door when I felt someone's fingers in twine with my right hand.

"Hey." Edward Whispered in my ear and then gave my a kiss on the cheek. I shiver ran through my body and as I looked up at him I smiled.

"Hello." I said and he showed me a crooked smile.

"Who has you day been?" He asked as he opened the door for us.

"Okay I guess. You?" I asked as he pulled my hood down.

"Better now." He replied, a smile still on his face.

He walked with me to the lunch line and then took a tray. He filled it up with two sandwiches, two bottles of coke and then couple of pieces of fruit.

"I can pay for myself." I told him as I reached inside my bag to get my wallet.

"I'll get it." He said while he gave the lunch lady a few dollar bills.

I glared at him as he received his change. He just chuckled and took my hand while he held the tray filled with food in his other hand.

"Have you told them." I whispered as we neared the table we normally sat at.

"No, but Alice probably has." Edward said, not having to ask what I was talking about.

We were getting a few stares as we walked through the cafeteria holding hands but this time I didn't feel the need to look down at the floor. Sure, I was still blushing but with Edward by my side I didn't feel so embarrassed.

"Hey." Alice said as Edward and I took our normal seats.

"Hello." I replied to everyone and undid my coat.

Edward slid the tray in between us and then slung his arm around the back of my seat. I smiled up at him and then blushed when he shot me that gorgeous crooked grin of his. It was safe to say I was a bit shocked when he bent down and quickly kissed me on the lips. I guess I was going to have to get used to it.

I bit my lips and looked down at the table, taking an apple from the tray.

"Are we missing something here?" Rosalie asked in confusion.

I looked and found her with her eyebrows knitted and Emmett looking the same. I turned to look at Alice and saw her smirking.

"Alice, I thought you would have told them." I admitted and she rolled her eyes.

"Nope, I didn't." She said happily, as if she was impressed about keeping this bit of gossip to herself.

"Told us what?" Emmett asked, did her really have no clue?

"Uh…" I started but Edward carried on for me.

"Bella and I are going out now." He announced with a smile on his face.

The table was silent and then there was a sigh from Emmett.

"Finally!" He cried.

"I was starting to lose hope." Rosalie joked as she fell back into the side of Emmett who instantly took a lock of her hair and twirled it in his fingers.

Jasper just smiled and patted Edward on the back.

"About time." He said.

I smiled up at Edward as he looked at Jasper.

"I know." He replied and then kissed my forehead.

Lunch soon flew by and then I found myself walking hand in hand with Edward to Biology.

"Do you want to go out this Friday?" Edward said out of the blue.

"Uh, sure." I replied and he squeezed my hand.

"Great, it can be our first proper date." He informed me. "Where would you like to go?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't mind." I told him.

"I'll think of something." He said as he opened the door for us.

After five minutes of sitting in our seat the teacher came wheeling a TV.

"Okay Class, We're watching a film today. You are welcome to take notes throughout the film." He said and then turned the lights off.

I crossed my arms and leaned over the table, resting my head in my arms. This lesson was going to be boring.

Another five minutes into the film I turned my head in my arms to face Edward. I smiled when I saw him starring at me. His own crooked smile appeared on his face.

'Hey beautiful.' He mouthed and I blushed a burning red.

I sat up in my seat and brushed my hair out of my face. I then, without thinking, took his hand that was resting on the table in mine and entwined our fingers. Edwards smile became bigger and he began to trace small circle with his thumb on the back of my hand.

If the teacher was to ask me what the film we just watched was about, I wouldn't be able to. I spent most of the lesson concentrating on Edwards perfect features and how his hand perfectly fit with mine or day dreaming. When the bell finally went we got up from our seats and left the room.

Edward walked me to Gym as usual and then stopped just outside to turn me towards him.

"I'll see you later." He said and squeezed my hand, looking slightly disappointed.

"Okay." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, a smile appearing on his face again.

"Can't we just not go to class? I don't want you to go yet" He sighed and I faked a shocked expression.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Are you implying that we should bunk lesson?" I scolded and he chuckled.

"See you later, Bella." He said and kissed me one more time before turning around and going to his lesson.

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. Was I ever going to stop acting this way whenever her touched me?

"Bella." Alice squealed and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the girls locker room. "You two are too cute." She informed and I rolled my eyes.

After we had changed we walked to the bleachers and sat down.

"Alice?" I asked and she turned to face me.

"Yeah?" She questioned.

"Do you think you and Rosalie can come round mine on Friday after school?" I asked, playing with the hem of my gym shirt.

"Sure. Why?" She asked and I looked back up at her.

"Edward's taking me out. I need help get ready." I informed her and a smile broke out on her face.

"Where's he taking you?" She asked and I shrugged.

"He said he would think of something." I said and she nodded.

Just then the Coach blew his whistle and the room fell silent to listen for there names.

After Gym was finally finished. I walked out of the locker room and towards the car park. I smiled when I felt a familiar hand take hold of mine.

"How was Gym?" He asked in a way of a greeting.

"It was okay, I only fell over once." I smiled as I looked up at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding a little worried.

"I'm fine." I giggled. "You can't be there to catch me all of the time." I said, blushing slightly.

"I can try though." He replied and wrapped the hand that was once in my hand around my waist.

I instantly found myself leaning into his warm body. His leather jacket smelt of him. It was a mix of soap and just…Edward. He walked me to my door and then took my keys out of my hand to open the door for me.

"Well thank you kind sir." I joked and he smiled.

"My pleasure." He replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I said whilst throwing my bag onto the spare seat.

"Okay." He said once I turned around to him.

We stood there in silent for a while and then I slowly leaned up to him and kissed him on the lips. I felt him smile under my own lips and felt his hands wrap around my lower back while mine rested behind the back of his neck.

"EDDIE! COME ON!" I heard a booming voice from across the parking lot.

Edward moaned and attached his lips from mine.

"Bye." He sighed and pushed a loose piece of hair behind my ear.

"Bye, Edward." I smiled and the took my seat in front of the wheel.

Before I left the parking lot I saw him just open his door. He showed me that crooked smile of his one more time and waved. I smiled back and waved as well.

_I could get used to this. _I thought. I could get used to having Edward as my boyfriend.

Once I got home I fell onto the sofa and kicked off my shoes. My mind started to wonder back to what Alice had said earlier.

Did I love Edward? I knew I _really _liked him and I knew that I cared for him but was that strong enough to be called love?

I thought back to when I first met him and how sad he was. I had helped him get past that, I had helped him become the boy he once was. I knew that if her ever turned back into that depressed, unhappy boy then I would make it my job to get him through it again. I knew he would do exactly the same for me.

I closed my eyes shut and rubbed my forehead.

Why did life have to be so complicated?

* * *

**I'm sooooo sorry it's been so long. Hopefully this will make up for it.**

**I would have updated sooner but I found it hard to write this chapter. I think this story has run its course and should end so I am only going to write one more chapter and that will be that. The End.**

**Anyway, thank you to all of you who have stuck to this story and read all of it, I know it is quiet long and may drag out sometimes but I don't like to rush into things. **

**Please Reveiw.**


End file.
